El regreso de las sombras
by July Hope
Summary: Después de traer a Atem a éste mundo con el ritual de las tablillas todo debería ser tan sencillo como aprender a vivir sin los peligros del juego de las sombras, pero qué pasaría si ése día no sólo hubiesen resucitado al faraón, ¿Y si hubiesen despertado algo más? Mal summary, juzga la historia.
1. El regreso del faraón

Atem miraba por la ventana, preguntándose cómo sería todo al día siguiente. Estaba sentado en el escritorio de Yugi mientras el pequeño dormía profundamente, ajeno a la preocupación del mayor por reincorporarse a una vida que no le pertenecía del todo.

Suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que lo que había aprendido con Yugi en la escuela aún permanecía en su mente, al igual que todas las cosas que Yugi había aprendido durante su vida escolar. Escuchó ruido a sus espaldas, pero imaginó que se trataría de nuevo del pequeño removiéndose en la cama.

—Atem… —Llamó somnoliento, confundido. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Atem sonrió. —Perdóname Aibou. —Murmuró levantándose de su sitio y encaminándose a la cama, arropó bien al pequeño y besó su frente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. —Mi nueva habitación es fría y solitaria, y me recuerda demasiado al rompecabezas. Me voy para que descanses.

—Espera. —Llamó sentándose y tallándose un ojo. —Puedes quedarte ésta noche aquí. Mañana podemos mover tu cama a mi habitación, no hay mucho espacio, pero si ponemos los dos colchones juntos…

—Yugi, no quiero que mi estadía en éste mundo te cause más molestias, bastante es para mí saber que me recibieron en su casa y que tu abuelo me permitirá estudiar en lugar de trabajar para pagar el hecho de que me permitan vivir con ustedes. No es justo que encima te quite tu tranquilidad al dormir.

—Pero tampoco tú puedes dormir ahí ¿O sí?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Respondió sorprendido de la afirmación del pequeño.

—El lazo. No se rompió del todo ¿O sí? Si tú no puedes dormir, yo me despierto intranquilo.

Atem sonrió avanzando hacia Yugi. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició el cabello en un gesto conciliador y fraternal.

—No, no está roto del todo. ¿No te molesta que me quede contigo ésta noche?

—Me molesta más que preguntes. —Admitió recorriéndose hasta la pared y levantando las sábanas, invitando a Atem a acostarse. El mayor volvió a arropar a su hikari y sonrió acurrucándose a su lado.

—Desde que volvimos de Egipto no has hecho otra cosa que ayudarme… Gracias, Aibou.

* * *

1 El regreso del faraón. (Ariana Grande – Quit (remix feat Sia))

 **Continuación de "El secreto de la tumba"**

* * *

Joey, Tea y Tristán esperaban en la entrada de la escuela, impacientes. Desde su regreso de Egipto, después de haber enfrentado a tantos enemigos, la escuela podría parecer una tontería circunstancial, pero desde que se habían anunciado los compañeros nuevos de clases, bueno, entonces cambiaban las cosas.

La última vez que habían tenido un compañero nuevo de escuela, éste había resultado ser un loco inter-dimensional obsesionado con acabar con Yugi para trascender al Plana. Tea había decidido irse a Nueva York un año para estudiar danza en Broadway y luego los Ishtar los habían invitado de vacaciones a Egipto una semana.

Para vacaciones.

De nuevo, involucrados con los artículos del milenio.

Y ahora, Atem en cuerpo y alma viviendo en su mundo.

—Qué mala educación tiene Yugi. —Espetó Joey con los ojos cerrados y cruzándose de brazos, negando con la cabeza. —Hacer esperar a los amigos después de haber pasado por tanto.

—Sí. —Añadió Tristán adoptando la misma pose. —Eso no está nada bien.

—Bueno. —Comentó Tea divertida. —Yugi nunca llegó muy temprano ¿Verdad?

—Vamos chicos. No me dirán que están nerviosos. —Exclamó Duke llegando a la entrada con el uniforme escolar y media sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Buenos días. —Murmuró Bakura, nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Quiso saber Duke al verlos a todos tan intranquilos.

—La última vez que hubo un estudiante nuevo… —Confesó Bakura sintiendo escalofríos. —Terminé atrapado entre dos dimensiones. Y el anillo del milenio… —El recuerdo de Diva poseído por los poderes oscuros del anillo consiguió que todos se estremecieran un momento.

—Oh vamos chicos. —Espetó Tea con optimismo señalando las aulas y comenzando a caminar en esa dirección. —Se acabaron los problemas y nosotros podremos seguir nuestra vida, tranquilos.

—Es cierto. Qué tonterías están diciendo. —Añadió Duke altanero mientras lanzaba guiños a un grupo de chicas que los observaban desde lejos, (En realidad, sólo observaban a Bakura y a Duke), ocultas tras un árbol.

—Nunca se sabe. —Murmuró Bakura al final, resignado. —Ya hemos dicho varias veces que se acabaron los problemas y debemos seguir adelante.

Llegaron al aula y comenzaron a instalarse en sus lugares de manera que pudieran seguir hablando de su última aventura por Egipto. Era cierto que se había sentido extraño estar al borde del peligro sin Mai o Serenity, pero también era reconfortante saber que las cosas volverían a la normalidad poco a poco. Sonrieron cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y el saludo de Yugi, y aunque todos esperaban ver sólo la sonrisa amable de su amigo, se sorprendieron cuando Atem entró tras él con expresión pacífica y mirada distraída.

—Buenos días. —Saludó el pequeño dejando su mochila en su lugar.

— ¿Está ocupado éste asiento? —Murmuró Atem señalando el lugar en el que Joey estaba recargado, justo atrás de Yugi.

—Ah, no. Puedes tomarlo si quieres. —Respondió Joey sorprendido. Atem le dedicó una sonrisa tan ligera que apenas se curvó su boca, pero ese gesto fue suficiente para que tanto él como Tea y Bakura se sonrojaran.

— ¿Están bien? —Llamó Yugi incómodo ante las reacciones de sus compañeros.

—Yugi… —Murmuró Tristán jalándolo por los hombros y alejándose un par de pasos. — ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el nuevo estudiante era Atem?

—No pensé que fuera a correrse el rumor. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

— ¿Ves Bakura? —Espetó Duke sonriendo. —Y tú aquí angustiado. No te irás al reino de las sombras.

El aludido suspiró profundo llevándose una mano al pecho. —Menos mal.

—Aunque yo no me confiaría. —Añadió Joey tomando a Bakura por los hombros y componiendo una expresión maliciosa. —Dicen que como el faraón volvió directo de Egipto, aún tiene la habilidad de enviar a la gente al reino de las sombras si sus corazones son corruptos.

—Sí. —Murmuró Tristán tomándolo por el otro lado. —Yo no haría enfadar al sol de Egipto si quisiera que mi alma estuviera en paz.

Atem soltó una risa discreta y sonrió acomodando su mochila en el respaldo, consiguiendo una mirada de escrutinio por parte de todos. Al sentir sus presencias, Atem suspiró profundo y los encaró antes de preguntar con tono cordial. — ¿Pasa algo? —Todos asintieron dos veces al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo que una enorme gota creciera en la cabeza del faraón. Él retrocedió ligeramente en su lugar y trató de mantener la calma. — ¿Y está relacionado conmigo? —De nuevo, todos asintieron mirándolo fijo. Yugi se interpuso entre sus amigos y el faraón y los miró con reproche.

—Es su primer día en la escuela, estará suficientemente nervioso por ello. Déjenlo tranquilo.

—Es que Yugi… —Murmuró Tristán mirando fijo a Atem.

—Nunca lo vimos sonreír así. —Añadió Joey consternado.

—Siempre tuvo una expresión feroz cuando sonreía.

 _Ne, Aibou. Es cierto._ Escuchó Yugi en su cabeza, gracias al lazo que aún existía entre ellos por el rompecabezas que ahora colgaba del cuello de Atem. Yugi miró al faraón un momento y luego ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa. _Está bien, déjalos curiosear._

 _Demo, me preocupa que puedan molestarte._

 _Conozco su entusiasmo, Aibou. Estaré bien._

Yugi asintió quitándose del medio y todos los miraron confundidos.

— ¿Nos acabamos de perder algo? —Inquirió Duke alternando miradas con el faraón, Yugi y el resto del grupo. Yugi negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa cómplice mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

—Muy bien, todo el mundo a sentar. —Exclamó el profesor entrando al aula. Escribió el tema para resolver en la clase y luego miró a Atem. —Tenemos un nuevo estudiante en ésta clase, así que le voy a pedir que se presente.

El faraón se levantó de su lugar y avanzó a pasos calmados, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. El profesor le entregó la tiza y se fue a sentar. Atem miró el pizarrón, recordando cuando habían tenido compañeros nuevos (Bueno, cuando Yugi había tenido compañeros nuevos), que ellos escribían su nombre en la pizarra antes de presentarse formalmente.

¿Pero qué iba a escribir él? ¿Atem, hijo de Aknamkanon, décimo faraón de Egipto, descendiente de los dioses, Elegido de Ra, protector de la tierra?

Suspiró. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea divertida.

—Ore wo Sennen Atem. Vengo de Egipto y espero ser buen amigo de todos.

—Sennen. —Murmuraron algunos estudiantes, confundidos. —Pensé que era pariente de Muto.

—Yo también.

—Podrían ser hermanos.

—Pero Muto no tiene hermanos ¿O sí?

— ¿Entonces por qué tiene su rompecabezas?

—Muy bien, basta con tanto cuchicheo. —Llamó el profesor mientras se levantaba a recuperar su tiza. —Abran sus cuadernos y el libro de problemas en la página cuarenta y seis. Vamos a iniciar con esto. La manera de resolverlo es… —Pero la clase perdió sentido un instante cuando los ojos de Atem y los de Yugi se encontraron. Ambos sonrieron cómplices y el faraón escuchó la voz de Yugi en su mente repitiendo aquella palabra.

 _Sennen ¿Eh?_

 _¿Qué? ¿Querías que me presentara como Muto Atem?_

 _No. Sennen te queda bien. ¿Cómo planeabas presentarte?_

 _Atem, Hijo de Aknamkanon, décimo faraón de Egipto y…_

Yugi soltó una risa por lo bajo, consiguiendo una mirada inquisitoria por parte de Tea a su lado, pero luego ambos volvieron su atención a la clase. Para la hora del receso, todos estaban sentados en el aula, disfrutando de sus bentou, hablando de la cara que habían puesto algunos compañeros al ver a Atem y riéndose del club de fans de Bakura, que ahora parecía estar dividido entre Ryou y Atem.

— ¿Pero en qué momento te inscribieron? —Soltó Duke confundido mientras Atem seguía batallando para agarrar los palillos.

—Fue todo por teléfono. —Admitió frustrado, poniéndole mala cara a su desayuno. Los palillos de Yugi se atravesaron en su camino y el pequeño tomó un bocado para ofrecérselo a Atem en la boca. El faraón se sonrojó aceptando la comida y sonrió para Yugi, quien le mostró cómo sostenía sus palillos para que él pudiera imitarlo. —Y en la mañana Ishizu se encargó de darme mis "papeles" para entregarlos en dirección.

— ¿Ishizu está en Dominó? —Inquirió Joey confundido.

—Los tres Ishtar, Mahad no pudo soportar mucho tiempo la idea de quedarse en el Egipto actual, no se parece nada al Egipto de nuestros tiempos y de todos modos Kaiba le ofreció trabajo.

— ¿A Mahad? —Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

—Y a Ishizu. —Comentó distraído mientras Yugi acomodaba su mano para que él pudiera sostener los palillos por sí mismo. —Dijo que Ahora que está trabajando junto con Ilusiones Industriales para crear nuevas cartas de monstruos, el conocimiento del antiguo Egipto y el juego original le serviría de mucho para mejorar el juego.

— ¿Y cómo Ishizu ayuda con eso? —Exclamó Tea confundida.

—Parece que los artículos del milenio ayudan bastante. Su collar funciona de nuevo.

—Y el mago oscuro tiene la sortija del milenio. —Añadió Yugi al ver que Atem no lo mencionaría.

—Debería tener cuidado. —Murmuró Bakura con un escalofrío. —Esa sortija es peligrosa.

—No en las manos de Mahad. —Aseguró Atem sonriente al darse cuenta de que había capturado su primer bocado por sí mismo. —Él siempre fue el único capaz de utilizarlo sin sufrir las represalias de la magia oscura que reside en él. Créeme, está fuera de todo peligro. Es el reino de las sombras el que debería temer.

—Pero, espera. —Pidió Tristán confundido. — ¿Qué hay de los otros artículos del milenio?

—Ishizu tiene el collar, está donde pertenece. —Murmuró Atem pensando en Isis. —Marik recibió la balanza, es lo justo. Él conoce el bien y el mal mejor que nadie, será el juez más capacitado. Mahad tiene consigo la sortija y Kaiba el cetro. Yo tengo el rompecabezas, el ojo y la llave.

—Pensé que Shadi tendría la llave. —Murmuró Bakura inseguro.

—Me la entregó en Egipto. —Murmuró Yugi mientras Atem comía otro bocado. —Dijo que era mejor que el elegido del faraón la conservara segura, y Atem y yo decidimos que era mejor guardarla bien, junto con el Ojo. Donde no haga daño a nadie más.

— ¿Y dónde la guardaron?

—Por algún motivo no se despega de Yugi. —Murmuró el faraón mientras Yugi sacaba la llave de su mochila.

— ¡Seguro que es un lugar seguro! —Se burló Duke negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, nadie parece ser capaz de levantarlo para usarlo. —Comentó Yugi sacando la llave y ofreciéndosela al amo de los dados. Él sonrió confiado.

—Ni que fuera el martillo de Thor. —La tomó por el mango un momento, componiendo una expresión de "Te lo dije" antes de mirar al resto. Sin embargo, soltó la llave al sentir un piquete en la palma, ahogó un grito. — ¡Pero qué…!

—Perdón, se me olvidó decir que nadie parece ser capaz de levantarla para usarse… sin mi permiso.

—Yugi trampas-locas. Por eso nadie quiere jugar contigo. —Espetó divertido Duke alcanzándole la llave al pequeño. Él soltó la risa mientras el resto de sus compañeros comenzaban a volver al aula.

—Atem y Joey sí. ¿Verdad?

—Así es. —Exclamó Joey mirando a Yugi con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro. — ¿Por qué no nos batimos a duelo más tarde? Hace mucho que quiero desafiarte.

—Sí. Será divertido.

Atem rio por lo bajo antes de mirar a su Aibou una vez más. Sintió el peso del rompecabezas del milenio un instante, pero pasó casi tan rápido como vino, así que él decidió olvidarlo por el momento y prestar atención a clases.

.

Mahad miraba a Ishizu redactar algo a toda velocidad en la computadora. La oficina de ambos en la torre de KC era enorme. Los dos escritorios estaban dispuestos uno frente al otro con el gran ventanal de cristal con vista a la ciudad a un costado. Y aunque él estaba sentado en el sillón cercano al escritorio de la egipcia, sintiéndose extraño por la ropa que llevaba (Un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca y chaleco negro), su mente estaba rastreando a su pequeña aprendiz, que seguramente estaría con Kisara en el jardín de Kaiba.

—Mahad… —Llamó Ishizu preocupada por el entrecejo fruncido del mago. — ¿Qué te preocupa?

— ¿No lo sientes, Isis? Algo pesa. —Murmuró acariciando la sortija del milenio, misma que se materializó sobre su pecho en un parpadeo. Ishizu acarició su collar y asintió componiendo la misma expresión que Mahad. —Pensaba que podríamos continuar con una existencia tranquila, aún en medio de todo éste maravilloso caos. Pero no es así.

— ¿Qué te parece maravilloso del caos? —Murmuró confundida, caminando hasta situarse detrás del mago oscuro y poner sus delicadas manos en los hombros anchos y fornidos de él.

— ¿Bromeas? —Murmuró acariciando una de las manos de la egipcia, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara. —En mi tierra y en mi tiempo la gente moría de hambre y de enfermedades incurables, y éste mundo moderno está lleno de maravillas y medicinas.

—Y comedores comunes en días festivos.

—Sí. No tengo idea de qué sea eso, pero imagino que es algo bueno.

Ishizu rio por lo bajo y rodeó el sillón para sentarse al lado de Mahad. — ¿Y lo otro? Éste peso.

—No lo sé. —Admitió sintiendo de nuevo un vacío en el estómago, como si algo se avecinara.

—Hablemos con mis hermanos ésta noche, tal vez sea capaz de ver algo con el collar, por lo pronto, vamos a comer. Tienes que conocer la comida del mundo moderno.

.

Con la campana, casi todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo lejos del alcance de sus profesores, el grupo de Yugi salió de último, avanzando a pasos calmados y debatiendo entre hacer un mini torneo de duelo de monstruos en casa o ir a Kaibaland a apartar las arenas y tener el duelo el fin de semana. Atem y Yugi iban riendo a carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de Joey, Tristán y Duke, ya que éste último se había hecho su propio deck y preguntaba por las aventuras que el resto había tenido gracias al mentado duelo de monstruos. Ambos tricolores se quedaron un par de pasos atrás, observando a sus amigos con una sonrisa melancólica. En algún punto de su vida habían adquirido esa costumbre, aunque la tenían de cuando Atem aún habitaba el rompecabezas y no sabía que era un faraón. La de observar a sus amigos desde una distancia prudente, tratando de memorizar aquella escena por si era la última vez que la veían, y al mismo tiempo agradecer a sus respectivos dioses por ser tan afortunados. Ambos sonrieron intercambiando una mirada y luego Atem miro sus sombras en el suelo.

—Ne, Aibou.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira ahí. —Ambos bajaron un poco la cabeza, de manera que la sombra en la parte de sus cabellos se fundía en una sola. Atem movió la cabeza para separar su sombra y luego miró a Yugi. —Antes tú y yo compartimos una misma sombra. —Murmuró parándose a espaldas del pequeño un momento, luego volvió a su lado y le ofreció una mano. —Pero ahora podemos caminar lado a lado.

Yugi lo miró sonriente, percatándose de que estaban en el mismo puente en el que, casi un año atrás, habían visto a Dima en peligro sin sospechar que él era el peligro. Aceptó la mano de Atem un instante, y ese roce fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran por un instante algo en lo profundo del pecho. Yugi respiró entrecortado y Atem miró feroz al frente, como si buscara el origen de su malestar. Sin embargo, aquello desapareció tan rápido como llegó y el faraón pudo mirar a Yugi para dedicarle una sonrisa pacífica.

—Aibou. —Llamó muy serio mientras alcanzaban a sus compañeros. —Los artículos del milenio están reaccionando. Lo que sentiste fue una súplica de la llave hacia el rompecabezas. Es casi como si sintieran que aún tienen tareas por cumplir. La magia se remueve inquieta.

—Lo sé. Lo siento desde que tengo la llave conmigo.

Atem sonrió divertido ante una idea, puso una mano en el hombro de Yugi para llamar su atención y una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, el faraón comentó. —Debería enseñarte a usar su magia. No estoy seguro de poder enseñarte todo lo que sabía hacer Shadi, pero conozco la magia de los artículos por todo lo que mi padre y los sacerdotes del templo aprendieron a hacer. ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Qué digo? —Soltó entusiasmado. — ¿Cuándo iniciamos?

—Pero escucha algo. —Pidió apesadumbrado mientras miraba a sus amigos alejarse y se llevaba ambas manos a los bolsillos. —Si te pido esto habrá peligros de por medio. Estamos hablando de magia antigua y poderosa, sí, pero peligrosa en las manos equivocadas. La llave es uno de los artículos más poderosos y menos peligroso de los siete. Pero no quiere decir que tú no estarás en peligro. Si hay gente que sepa algo de los artículos, seguramente los buscaran en Egipto en la tumba, pero cuando se den cuenta de que no están ahí, vendrán a por nosotros.

—Lo sé. Estoy preparado para seguir peleando a tu lado.

Atem volvió la vista a sus sombras y sonrió melancólico. —"A tu lado" nunca tuvo un significado tan profundo como justo ahora, Aibou. Porque ésta vez sí pelearemos lado a lado. —Dijo al final orgulloso, sonriendo para el pequeño. Quien asintió emocionado. —Vamos, o nos dejarán atrás.


	2. Los artículos del Milenio

Atem subió a la habitación de Yugi en cuanto todos estuvieron en casa, el pequeño tricolor suspiró profundo observando la espalda de su amigo y sintió un vacío en el pecho cuando su Yami cortó la comunicación. Encaró a sus amigos y negó con la cabeza cuando Tea hizo por subir tras él. Con cuidado de no omitir ningún detalle, Yugi relató a sus amigos lo que habían sentido en el puente, y por la expresión de determinación de todos, se preguntó si habría sido buena idea hablar de aquello. Sonrió cuando los vio intercambiar miradas de complicidad, conocía tan bien esas miradas que no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y permitir que el calor se extendiera por su pecho ante la certeza de que no los iban a dejar solos, después de todo, sus amigos no eran de los que se asustaban fácilmente.

Arriba, Atem hablaba por teléfono con Ishizu. El faraón suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo pedirle eso, Ishizu. Sólo estaría poniendo la vida de Odion en peligro y a éstas alturas de la vida, la única que quisiera poner en juego es la mía.

— _Lo sabemos, pero mis hermanos y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudar._

— _Tenemos que hacerlo. —_ Escuchó decir a Odion.

—Si el artículo lo juzga como incapaz para llevar la tarea… —Escuchó ruidos en la bocina y luego se percató de que lo que había oído era a Odion quitarle el teléfono a Ishizu.

— _Estoy consciente, por eso quiero ponerme a prueba. ¿Qué clase de guardián de la tumba sería si no lo intentara siquiera? Déjame probar que soy digno de ser el nuevo portador del ojo del milenio. Quiero servir con mi vida al faraón de Egipto y no soportaría que el faraón me rechazara._

Atem se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras y luego respiró profundo, sintiendo gratitud y cariño por Odion al mismo tiempo. —Está bien. Supongo que no podría negarte la oportunidad de ser elegido como otros lo han sido. —Sostuvo el ojo del milenio en la mano y sonrió suspirando, pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante los últimos cinco mil años para conseguirlo. —Supongo que no es justo que todos los Ishtar menos tú tengan un artículo del milenio. Pero lo haremos a mi modo.

— _Así está escrito. —_ Murmuró aliviado.

—Así debe hacerse. Debo colgar, mis amigos están esperando una buena explicación por mi ausencia. Mañana me comunicaré con Ishizu para hacerle saber cómo haremos las cosas.

— _Sí señor._

Atem suspiró mirando a través de su ventana y sonrió al percatarse de la calidez que se anidaba en su pecho, él no estaba esperanzado, pero Yugi sí. Eso sólo quería decir que algo estaba ocurriendo abajo. Suspiró sintiendo una amargura poco conocida para sí mismo. Había sido egoísta irse así sin más, así que bajó las escaleras dispuesto a disculparse.

Vio a sus amigos sentados en la sala y sonrió cuando todos le devolvieron una mirada amable y una sonrisa cálida. —Amigos míos, debo parecer un loco actuando así. Lo siento mucho.

—Lo entendemos. —Comentó Tea poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta Atem, se sonrojó percatándose de que, a diferencia de Yugi, el faraón tenía su estatura y poco más. Ambos sonrieron cuando ella le tomó la mano y lo invitó a sentarse con el resto del grupo, justo en medio de ella y Yugi, como siempre había estado sin darse cuenta.

Yugi sintió una punzada en el pecho, un sentimiento familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo que decidió ocultar del faraón, al menos de momento, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar como para añadir una más.

* * *

2 Los artículos del milenio

Agente C: Me da mucho gusto saber que te gustan mis historias, perdón por la tardanza, pero entre una cosa y otra no me puedo poner a terminar ésto. ¿De verdad te gustó la referencia? La verdad es que morí con todos los memes de Yugi y no podía hacer un fic nuevo sin meter algo jajaj Gracias por leerme

* * *

Yugi sonrió cuando se percató de que había logrado despertar antes que Atem por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio a su yami con la espalda pegada a la pared, con una expresión de tranquilidad que hizo que él mismo se sintiera más tranquilo, sonrió levantándose con cuidado, lo arropó bien y bajó a preparar el desayuno y los bentou. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué no quería mover su cama a su habitación si de todos modos terminaban durmiendo siempre en la misma cama. Supuso que le tomaría tiempo tomar una decisión, mudarse a su habitación o quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes de una buena vez. Sonrió deseando que pasara lo primero, se valía soñar.

Suspiró pensando en que, cuando sólo tenía su forma espiritual, pasaba más tiempo en la cámara mental del menor que en la suya, por temor a encontrar cosas que no debieran ser descubiertas, aquel pensamiento lo hizo preguntarse si tener su propia habitación en la casa le recordaría a tener su propia cámara mental. Y por enésima vez, suspiró.

—Aibou. —Yugi soltó un grito al escuchar la voz de Atem a sus espaldas, estaba sólo a unos pasos y extendía una mano hacia él con expresión consternada.

— ¡Cómo puedes ser tan silencioso!

— ¿Silencioso? —Repitió confundido. —Te he estado llamando, no me respondías.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó confundido, recomponiéndose. —Perdona. Tenía la mente puesta en otro lado.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

—En los artículos milenarios. —Prácticamente no estaba mintiendo al emitir aquella respuesta. Se preparó para el interrogatorio al sentir la presencia de Atem en su mente, pero luego recibió una sonrisa del faraón, quien decidió respetar la mente de su Aibou. — ¿Qué haremos con el ojo?

—Odion quiere probar si es digno de ser un cuidador de tumbas. El último portador del ojo del milenio de mi tierra, Aknadin, se volvió contra nosotros. Y Pegasus no fue un portador excepcional, así que tal vez alguien de la familia Ishtar será el mejor guardián… Eso y… Eso y quisiera enseñarte a usar los poderes de la llave a partir de hoy. Después de que entreguemos y pruebe a Odion con el ojo. Quisiera que me acompañaras y llevaras contigo la llave para llevar a cabo la prueba. De hecho lo que estoy pidiendo es que seas tú quien haga la prueba.

—Puedo llevarla. ¿Pero usarla?

—Tú fuiste elegido por el artículo. —Murmuró Atem avanzando hacia él y tomándole una mano. Al tacto, una sensación de duda embargó la mente del faraón. —Tienes una pregunta ¿No es así?

—Sí. —Murmuró Yugi incómodo. —Pero no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Te escucho.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que casi pierdo el rompecabezas? Cuando enfrenté al Bandido Keith.

—Recuerdo. Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Esa noche me dijiste que querías quedarte conmigo, aún si eso implicaba no recuperar tu memoria.

—Lo sé, recuerdo bien ésa noche. Tú prometiste que me darías tus recuerdos de ser necesario.

—Me preguntaba cuánto te acuerdas de ése día, cuánto sigue teniendo sentido para ti. —Admitió con la vista en el suelo mientras sostenía el rompecabezas de Atem entre sus manos. Atem puso las suyas sobre las de Yugi, igual que esa noche y sonrió.

—Aibou. Volví para estar a tu lado. Eso no cambia. —Ambos sonrieron mirándose a los ojos, el pequeño supo que en aquellas palabras iba una promesa implícita, y aunque una parte de él se moría de ganas de preguntar, prefirió quedarse con ese momento tal cual estaba.

.

Kaiba sonrió tan ligeramente que sólo Mokuba habría sido capaz de notar aquello, y aun así, Kisara también lo notó. La joven doncella de ojos azules se sonrojó de manera notoria gracias a su piel de alabastro, y se odió a sí misma por ser incapaz de ocultar el color en sus mejillas, preguntándose si no terminaría siendo aborrecida por ésta nueva versión de su Set. Kaiba no se parecía tanto a su ancestro, no era amable, ni leal al faraón, era todo lo contrario. Frío, calculador, retaba a Atem a la menor provocación. Suspiró preguntándose por qué la habría recibido en la mansión Kaiba, pero decidió dejar ésa pregunta para después.

—Mokuba me dijo que estuvieron hablando mucho ayer. —Inició Kaiba cuando la joven se llevó el primer bocado del desayuno a la boca.

—Sí, señor. —Murmuró casi como una disculpa. —No debí interrumpirlo y alejarlo de sus tareas.

— ¿Interrumpirlo? —Respondió Kaiba confundido. —No, le pedí que se hiciera cargo de ti el día de ayer. Tenía muchos pendientes en la compañía por lo que no podía quedarme contigo. Mokuba me dijo un par de cosas interesantes respecto a ti.

—Como qué.

—Dijo que te interesa el conocimiento y las artes.

—Pero el conocimiento y arte de éste tiempo no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo conocí tanto tiempo atrás. No sé absolutamente nada de éste mundo ni de ésta realidad.

—Lo sé. Y yo no tengo tanto tiempo disponible como para cuidar de ti y enseñarte, así que Mokuba me dio una buena idea. Tú conoces al faraón ¿No es así?

Kisara se sonrojó ante la afirmación. ¿Atem? No, nunca.

Había oído que era el más poderoso faraón de todos los tiempos, el elegido para convocar a los dioses a la batalla, benevolente y al mismo tiempo despiadado con los enemigos. No. No conocía al faraón. —No, mi señor.

Y aunque Kaiba no supo cómo interpretar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sintió una punzada de celos en lo profundo del pecho, añadió. —A partir de ésta mañana irás a la escuela junto con Mana.

— ¿Escuela? —Murmuró incrédula. Cuando su pueblo había sido destrozado y ella había sido tomada presa, nunca imaginó que podría asistir a ningún lugar en el que se le enseñara nada. Estaba destinada a vagar por las calles de los pueblos y a vivir de la limosna de quien se apiadara de ella, no a ser la consentida del sacerdote Set.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Seto no era tan distinto.

—Sí. Ishizu se encargó de conseguir sus uniformes para que la pequeña hechicera no esté haciendo estragos en la compañía y deje al Mago oscuro hacer su trabajo. Ishizu será tu tutora, ella te enseñará lo que debas saber, y puedes hacerte amiga del faraón si quieres. Él puede dedicarte tiempo para enseñarte y acompañarte los días que yo no esté en la escuela. Hoy no iré contigo, tal vez mañana. Por lo pronto, Mokuba te acompañará en la limusina.

—Señor… —Murmuró confundida.

—Y deja de llamarme "señor", no soy el sacerdote Set. Soy Seto Kaiba. CEO de Kaiba Corp.

— ¿Cómo podría yo pagar su generosidad? —Murmuró la chica con una sonrisa diáfana y las mejillas ruborizadas. Seto sintió un vuelco en el corazón ante aquella imagen y tuvo que ocultarse tras el periódico para poder pensar su respuesta. Y aunque trató de sonar frío y distante, Kisara supo que al menos su alma estaba sonriendo cuando él habló.

—Aprende bien. Saca buenas calificaciones y luego tal vez puedas tener un puesto en KC y pagar tus alimentos o algo. La universidad no te la voy a pagar. Si quieres estudiar alguna carrera en específico, tendrá que ser por tu propio… —Sintió los labios de Kisara rozar su mejilla y, aunque estaba oculto detrás del periódico y la chica ya casi había llegado a la puerta de la cocina, se ruborizó hasta las orejas. —Esfuerzo.

—Gracias, Kaiba-San. —Exclamó antes de salir del comedor para buscar su uniforme escolar.

Kaiba suspiró bajando el periódico, pero lo volvió a subir al instante al ver a Mokuba de pie en la puerta, viendo hacia el lugar en el que Kisara se había metido.

— ¿Kaiba-San? —Inquirió divertido el pequeño mientras se encaminaba a arrebatarle el periódico de las manos a su hermano. — ¿Ella es el dragón blanco de ojos azules? ¿Es la enamorada de Set?

Kaiba, fingiendo estar furioso, se levantó casi empujando a su hermano y se dirigió hacia la puerta del comedor. — ¿Ya están listos los informes que te pedí? Quiero lanzar la convocatoria al torneo de éste año lo antes posible.

Mokuba soltó una risa por lo bajo y asintió. —Te lo enviaré antes del mediodía.

.

— ¡Yugi! —Gritó Mokuba alcanzando al tricolor antes de que entrara a la escuela. Tanto él como Atem voltearon, el faraón estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser llamado Yugi como para ignorar el grito de Mokuba. —Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Hola Mokuba. Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Kisara.

— ¿Le pasa algo al dragón blanco? —Inquirió Atem tratando de ocultar su angustia. Cualquier cosa que le pasara a la gente de su época, él lo cargaría en su memoria. Sin embargo se relajó cuando vio a Kisara bajar de la limosina con el saco rosa y la falda azul. Ella caminó con pasos firmes pero tímidos hasta pararse al lado de Mokuba, con ambas manos aferradas a su maletín y la vista fija en el suelo.

—Es su primer día de clases, y creo que le vendría bien un amigo.

—Será un placer. —Comentó el pequeño tendiendo una mano para la peliblanca. —Yugi Muto, no nos conocíamos, pero sabemos quién eres. Mucho gusto.

—Hola. —Murmuró aceptando tímidamente el apretón de Yugi. Atem la miró con curiosidad, ambos brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre el pecho. Cuando la chica lo miró, él apenas tuvo tiempo para sostenerla por los codos y evitar que hiciera una reverencia hasta el suelo. —Alteza… —Murmuró confundida ante el tacto del mayor.

—Kisara. No es necesario.

—Pero… Es usted el sol de Egipto y yo sólo soy…

—Eres el alma guardián de mi primo. Y a partir de ahora, una buena amiga.

—Pero…

—Si quieres conservar nuestra identidad de Egipto, estaré feliz y muy complacido de saber que lo haces por amor a nuestro reino y no por la obligación inculcada por nuestros padres. Pero te voy a pedir que recuerdes que no estamos en nuestro hogar, sino en Dominó, en un mundo que no nos pertenece, en una época que no nos vio nacer. Aquí no soy el sol de Egipto. Sólo soy Atem.

—Para mí, usted es el sol de Egipto. —Murmuró con una sonrisa diáfana, aún incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. —Su palabra es ley para mí.

—Entonces, que quede escrito que tú y yo nos volveremos buenos amigos. —Kisara levantó la mirada sorprendida. —Así ha sido escrito… —Murmuró como si esperara la respuesta de la joven de ojos azules. Ella retrocedió soltándose del agarre de Atem y asintió.

—Así debe hacerse.

—Buenos días. —Espetó Tea llegando al lugar, dejando en claro que no creía que lo fueran. Pasó entre ambos tricolores y siguió de filo hasta el edificio de su salón.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Soltó Mokuba confundido.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Joey en tono coqueto viendo a Kisara.

— ¿Eres nueva? —Complementó Tristán en el mismo tono. —Porque si quieres, puedo darte un tour por la escuela.

—Sí, nosotros somos los que mejor la conocemos.

— ¿De dónde vienes?

Yugi y Atem intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, y el pequeño soltó una risita por lo bajo mientras el faraón encaró a sus amigos. —Chicos, les presento al dragón blanco de ojos azules.

— ¡Ella es… ¿Ella es el otro espíritu?! —Soltaron ambos muchachos al unísono, retrocediendo.

—No me digan que olvidaron su rostro después de la tumba en Egipto.

—Bueno, es que ella, llevaba el rostro oculto entre sus…

— ¿Cabellos blancos?

Ambos muchachos juntaron las manos y bajaron la cabeza frente a la chica. —No nos achicharres con tu fuego azul. —Suplicó Tristán.

—Ni le digas a Kaiba que te hablamos así. —Añadió Joey. Kisara soltó una risa tintineante, como cristal rompiéndose y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a ambos.

—Gracias chicos. —Murmuró. —Acaban de hacer muy feliz mi día.

—Vamos a clases. —Pidió Yugi avanzando medio paso en dirección a la escuela. —Ya es tarde.

.

Mahad miró a Mana, tan concentrada, con ambos ojos cerrados y flotando ligeramente sobre el suelo, tenía ambas manos extendidas hacia el frente y el anillo del milenio flotaba entre ellas con sus cinco péndulos apuntando en distintas direcciones.

—Enfócate, Mana. —Murmuró el mago mientras la chica fruncía el entrecejo. —Siente cómo la magia fluye hacia afuera y hacia adentro. Respira profundo, no dejes de respirar.

Ishizu entró a la habitación en silencio, seguida de Marik. La egipcia miró a Mahad señalando su collar, como haciéndole una pregunta. El mago oscuro asintió una vez y ella avanzó hasta pararse tras Mana. Puso sus manos a los costados del collar y cerró los ojos.

—Veo algo oscuro tomar forma. —Murmuró Mana sintiendo la energía a sus espaldas fluyendo hacia adelante. —Es un Ka muy poderoso. Pero su portador… parece familiar.

—Concéntrate, Mana. Escucha y recibe la información, no trates de entenderla.

—A, es una A, A, Anem, Aknan… Es una A. —Apretó los ojos, un zumbido se escuchó a lo lejos, seguido por un grito muy fuerte, incluso Ishizu lo escuchó y ambas egipcias retrocedieron un paso abriendo los ojos. Mana cayendo sobre sus propios pies e Ishizu chocando contra la pared. —No logro verlo, algo me lo impide.

—El faraón está siendo acosado por algo que no podremos combatir hasta que lo veamos. —Dijo Marik con pesar, sosteniendo la balanza en sus manos. — ¿Podrá ser posible que alguien encontrara la manera de hacer volver el juego de las sombras?

—No lo sé. —Admitió Mahad. —El mundo del que vengo está lleno de mitos y magia. Y en ése entonces sólo el faraón tenía un poder suficiente para traer los juegos de las sombras a éste mundo, lo que sacerdotes y reyes podían hacer era transportarse a sí mismos a ese reino oscuro para jugar los duelos ahí, pero no eran capaces de traerlo a éste mundo.

—Bueno. —Murmuró Odion pensativo. —Hasta donde sabemos, Bakura era capaz de traer los monstruos del juego a ésta tierra con ayuda del anillo.

—Pero seguimos hablando de los artículos milenarios. —Apuntó Mana entregando el colgante a Mahad con precaución.

—Cada cultura tiene su magia. —Comentó Mahad mirando a su aprendiz con intensidad, como si aquello fuera parte de la lección de ése día. —Con la magia vienen los conjuros y los artículos. En la nuestra están éstos. —Comentó mostrando la sortija y señalando la balanza. —Y tenemos nuestras palabras y ritos para convocar nuestra magia, pero aunque fuimos los primeros en dominar éstas artes, no fuimos los únicos.

—Cada cultura tiene su magia. —Repitió Mana diligente. —Entendido.

.

 _La tierra a Atem…_ llamó Yugi por enésima vez. Atem parpadeó un par de veces y miró al frente, en busca del profesor. Él seguía de espaldas al grupo apuntando algunas frases y consignas para la clase. El faraón comenzó a copiar lo escrito y agradeció internamente a su Aibou el regresarlo a la tierra.

 _Perdóname, Yugi. Pienso en lo que pasó ayer._

 _Yo también estoy preocupado, pero no podemos hacer nada. Creo que lo mejor sería mantenernos tranquilos y esperar a que Mahad o Ishizu vean algo, mientras no sepamos qué ocurre no tiene sentido estar pensando en ello, nos quitará fuerzas para la batalla en caso que tengamos que pelear, y aunque no tengo ningún problema con prestarte mis fuerzas para la batalla, será mejor que ambos estemos en forma y en condición de pelear. Nunca lo hemos hecho solos ¿Verdad?_

Yugi sintió un apretón en el hombro y sonrió al percatarse de que el contacto no era físico. _Gracias Aibou. Tienes razón._

Atem carraspeó tallándose el puente de la nariz y miró por la ventana. Tenía padeciendo dolores de cabeza casi desde que había vuelto de Egipto. Suspiró pensando en que tenía cita en la enfermería de la escuela para un examen general y pidió a Yugi (Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar su desesperación) que lo acompañara. Nunca le gustaron los brebajes que los sacerdotes de Aknadin le preparaban cuando se sentía mal, no esperaba que el mundo moderno fuese diferente. Sonrió al sentir el apretón de manos de Yugi y perdió la mirada al frente, sintiendo de nuevo aquella presencia oscura cernirse sobre ellos.


	3. El anuncio del torneo

Yugi respiró profundo pensando seriamente en darle un descanso a Atem. El faraón parecía haber encontrado la manera de dominar él mismo la llave del milenio desde el cuerpo de Yugi, de manera que el pequeño pudiese ir familiarizándose con el poder del objeto sin sufrir las consecuencias de la magia milenaria de su propio artículo. Portar el rompecabezas muchas veces llevó al pequeño al límite, lo mejor sería probar fortuna primero. Por un instante, ambos se sintieron de vuelta al tiempo en el que Atem tomaba el control del cuerpo de Yugi para jugar los duelos de las sombras.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices. Atem sentado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en seguir moviendo el cuerpo de Yugi mientras el pequeño se familiarizaba con el poder de su llave. Cuando el faraón por fin soltó al pequeño y volvió a abrir los ojos, ambos sonrieron sin saber qué hacer con el silencio que se abrió paso entre ellos.

— ¿Sabes? —Murmuró Yugi con media sonrisa. —Si no tuvieras tu propio cuerpo, podría decirse que nada ha cambiado. Aún te siento aquí. —Dijo al final posando su mano abierta en el centro de su pecho.

—Hay muchas maneras de ir al centro de tu corazón, Yugi. No me he ido.

—Lo sé.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa más antes de que el pequeño mirara el reloj en la pared y sonriera con malicia a su Yami. — ¿Es hora? —Murmuró Atem resignado.

—Es hora.

* * *

3.- El anuncio del torneo

* * *

Tea se sonrojó ligeramente al ver aparecer a Yugi y Atem por la entrada de la escuela. Mientras que el pequeño cargaba el maletín a un costado y hablaba alegremente, el mayor llevaba el maletín al hombro y miraba a su opuesto con una sonrisa tranquila, prestando atención a cada palabra que Yugi decía.

Era curioso, Yugi siempre había tenido a Atem consigo. Tea recordó un momento en el que el pequeño había llegado a la escuela con una sonrisa radiante, hacía movimientos espasmódicos con los hombros, como si estuviera riendo en silencio y luego componía muecas o sonreía ampliamente, tan ampliamente que Tea sabía que debía haber una razón muy fuerte. Ahora que lo veía hablando con el faraón, con aquella desfachatez y desenfado, supo perfectamente que todo el tiempo que Yugi permanecía en silencio en realidad lo pasaba en grande con Atem.

Hubo un momento en el que ella supo que estaba enamorada de uno de los dos. Ahora que los veía lado a lado no le quedaba duda. Sabía de cual.

Los saludó con el entusiasmo habitual hasta que llegó Kisara, acaparando la atención de ambos tricolores, consiguiendo que la castaña se enfurruñara y se diera la vuelta para ir al salón de clase. Y aunque ambos tricolores notaron la actitud de su amiga, decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar por el momento. Tenían varias cosas en lo qué pensar.

Cuando ocuparon sus respectivos lugares en el aula y Tea por fin pudo cambiar su atención a sus amigos, se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver a Atem ajustarse unos lentes de marco negro y comenzar a ojear su cuaderno.

—Faraón... —Murmuró sorprendida. —Desde cuándo usas lentes.

—Desde ayer. —Murmuró resignado volviendo su atención al cuaderno. Yugi miró a Tea y le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Está enojado. Fuimos a la enfermería y lo mandaron al oftalmólogo, dijeron que sus dolores de cabeza no podían deberse a muchas cosas y ahora debe usar lentes para leer, mientras esté en clases al menos. Pero no le gusta la idea.

—Tampoco me gusta que hablen de mí en mis narices. —Murmuró Atem entre dientes, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a Yugi, como tratando de pedir explicaciones.

El menor le dedicó una mirada larga, antes de proyectar un pensamiento.

 _Pero fuiste grosero con Tea al no darle explicaciones._

Atem levantó el rostro molesto, buscando la mirada de Yugi. El menor se encogió de hombros sin añadir mucho más, y luego le dedicó una mirada amable.

—Perdóname, Tea. —Murmuró el faraón, accediendo a la petición implícita del pequeño. —Estoy siendo grosero.

—Entiendo, te dolía la cabeza.

—Estoy de malas, Tea. Me disculpo de antemano.

Kisara sonrió entrando al aula y se sentó al lado del faraón, haciendo una breve referencia antes de ocupar su lugar. El monarca le dedicó una sonrisa y una negativa divertida al darse cuenta de que la joven albina se mantenía reacia a abandonar sus costumbres.

—Que el sol de Egipto ilumine su día.

—Y bendiga tu hogar. Buenos días, Kisara.

—Buenos días, mi señor.

Atem suspiró volteando los ojos y sonrió de nuevo cuando sintió el apretón de Yugi sobre su rodilla. Al menos sabía que podía contar con su gente de Egipto y con su compañero.

Por enésima vez desde que habían iniciado el entrenamiento del pequeño con la llave del milenio, tanto Yugi como Atem sintieron una presencia oscura de pie tras ellos, pero así como vino, se fue y ambos pudieron prestar atención a sus clases el resto del día.

.

Jaden estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación, observando el amanecer con aires distraídos. Tenía demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a una idea, más tiempo del que él se estacionaría en algo.

El nombre de Yugi Muto aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos, sumado al recuerdo de su viaje en el tiempo. Se preguntaba cómo estarían los muchachos a los que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás...

¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo?

El kuriboh alado apareció a su lado, mostrando preocupación en su mirada.

— No te preocupes, amigo. — Prometió el muchacho dedicándole una sonrisa serena. — De verdad estoy bien. Sólo pienso en mis amigos.

Kuriboh emitió un sonido agudo, consiguiendo que la mirada de Jaden volviera a perderse en el horizonte.

— Lo sé. También lo siento. Casi como si nos llamaran de nuevo... —Una sonrisa de medio lado se cruzó en su boca y él miró de reojo al espíritu a su lado. —En cualquier momento podría aparecer Yusei en su motocicleta y reclutarnos para viajar al pasado de nuevo.

Aquella idea lo hizo sonreír con más ganas.

En el momento en el que la idea de que Yugi podría necesitarlo pronto, había aparecido también un anhelo. No era precisamente que quisiera que el mundo del pasado estuviese en peligro, sabía que si algo alteraba la realidad como había ocurrido hasta ese momento, su presente y toda su vida podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Pero el hecho de que el pasado estuviese en peligro y Yugi necesitara su ayuda, querría decir que necesitaría otros refuerzos. Si necesitaba otros refuerzos, posiblemente necesitaría el apoyo del dragón carmesí.

Lo que significaba...

—Judai. — Llamó Yubel con un aire sombrío. —No vayas por ahí.

El castaño le dedicó una mirada de reojo pero volvió la vista al horizonte.

—Quisiera verlo, una vez más.

—Si el mundo corre peligro, no es para que tú vayas tras una persona con la que no puedes estar.

—Verlo sería suficiente para mí. Saber si me recuerda o...

—Judai...

—Quisiera ver a Yusei.

Nadie dijo nada más y el sol terminó de salir, iluminando el paisaje en la distancia, consiguiendo que Judai sonriera más ampliamente.

Ya lo había admitido para sí mismo, qué más daba si lo decía en voz alta. Soñar no costaba nada y al final del día, mantenía sus ánimos arriba. Se valía soñar con ser llamado de nuevo a la acción.

.

En casi quince días no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo ordinario. Si no contabas la presencia oscura y el nerviosismo de los exámenes sorpresa que se avecinaban. Así que cuando Tristán y Joey sugirieron ir a la plaza por la tarde, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería una buena idea tratar de despejarse.

Ya era usual pasar las tardes ahí, después de todo, Duke trabajaba como mesero en uno de los puestos y a veces Joey hacía de mascota, usando ese divertido traje de perro que le había conseguido varios números de teléfono de chicas bonitas y que conseguía que los niños soltaran risas y quisieran ir más seguido.

Joey dejó la cabeza de su botarga en la mesa a la par que Duke entregaba los pedidos de sus amigos.

—Escuché que Kaiba hará el anuncio hoy. —Dijo Tristán mientras Joey le robaba un par de tragos a su bebida.

—Oh sí, torneo, aquí vamos. —Espetó el rubio cuando el logo de KC apareció en las pantallas del lugar. —Dame la información, Kaiba.

—Nunca fue discreto, ¿No? —Comentó divertido Atem mirando a Yugi, ambos rieron por lo bajo antes de cambiar la atención a las pantallas de nuevo.

—Habitantes de Dominó. ¡Es hora d-d-d-del duelo!

—Demasiada producción. —Se quejó Tea cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza. Y la sensación de que Kaiba estaba exagerando más de la cuenta creció cuando vieron aparecer seis drones que se dispersaron por toda la plaza mostrando una figura holográfica tamaño real del CEO de KC. — ¿Hablé muy pronto?

— _A partir de la próxima semana iniciarán las inscripciones para el torneo de duelistas, si estás interesado en participar y has calificado entre los cuatro mejores en algún torneo éste año, serás bienvenido para tratar de ganarte un lugar en el torneo de duelos más grande de la historia. Éste año, Ilusiones Industriales y Kaiba Corp se complacen en invitarlos al torneo de duelistas legendarios._ —Fuegos artificiales brillaron en el cielo, consiguiendo que tanto niños como adultos soltaran exclamaciones de sorpresa.

— ¡Me gusta cómo suena eso! —Exclamó Joey prestando más atención.

— _Para poder calificar, deberás mostrar las credenciales del último torneo al que participaste y traer contigo la carta más rara de tu baraja; si calificas con tus credenciales, tu nombre será dado de alta en la página oficial de KC y recibirás una carta de identificación que te permitirá acceder a los lugares designados en la ciudad para llevar a cabo los duelos, si lo eliges, podrás enfrentar a los duelistas invitados directamente a participar en el torneo._

El teléfono de Yugi vibró un momento, el pequeño abrió la pantalla dándose cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Kaiba. "Más vale que estés viendo, has sido seleccionado como un duelista legendario invitado, y más te vale decir que sí".

Yugi suspiró mostrándole el celular a Atem, quien sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Di que sí, Aibou.

Yugi sonrió respondiendo un OK y volvió la vista a la pantalla.

— _Las bases están en la página oficial de Kaibaland, ahí encontrarás los nombres de los duelistas a los que puedes deafiar. Ellos ya han llegado a Dominó, caminan entre las calles con los nuevos discos de duelo de última generación, no será difícil encontrarlos. Pero por si tienen dudas_... —La imagen de Kaiba desapareció de pantallas y hologramas, y en su lugar aparecieron ocho cuadros con el reverso de las cartas de duelo grabados en todos sus lados, uno giró revelando una fotografía de Mai lanzando un beso a la cámara. El segundo cuadro giró revelando el rostro de Mako Tsunami. El tercero se destapó mostrando a Weevil Underwood, el cuarto reveló el rostro de Rex Raptor. — _Éstos son cuatro de nuestros ocho invitados confirmados. Mucha suerte duelistas. It's your move._ —La figura de Kaiba se deformó hasta mostrar un dragón blanco de ojos azules, mismo que soltó un rugido feroz y voló hasta superar la altura de los edificios. Ahí, se convirtió en fuegos artificiales y los drones desaparecieron en el cielo.

—Demasiada faramalla. —Se quejó Duke negando con la cabeza, sonrió encarando a sus amigos.

—Y éste es el momento en el que Joey se queja de que no tiene dinero y no puede pagar ese nuevo disco de duelos. —Soltó Tristán divertido. Sin embargo, algo en la sonrisa de Joey consiguió que el castaño se replanteara su argumento.

—Tiene cara de lo contrario. —Apuntó Tea con curiosidad.

—Serenity. —Murmuró Joey como si el nombre de su hermana fuera la respuesta a las dudas de sus compañeros. —Serenity me llamó hace unos días para decirme que ella y mamá vendrán unos días de vacaciones. Mi hermana pequeña me preguntó si seguía jugando duelo de monstruos. Le dije que seguía siendo el segundo mejor.

Se secó una lágrima con la manga de su botarga y luego encaró a sus amigos con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

—Debe estar muy orgullosa de su hermano. —Murmuró Bakura con una sonrisa.

—Ella y mamá me compraron un disco de duelo de última generación de camino a casa.

—Deben tener mucha fe puesta en ti para hacer eso. —Comentó antipático Tristán. —Yo no me arriesgaría tanto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Qué dicen ustedes, chicos? —Inquirió Tea cambiando su atención a Atem. Y aunque siguió hablando en plural, a todos les quedó claro que sólo le interesaba la respuesta del faraón. — ¿Van a entrar al torneo?

—Bueno. —Inició Atem cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo para su Aibou. —Parece que algunos no tienen opción.

—Sí, eso parece. —Corroboró Yugi antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—No lo sé. —Admitió Atem al final, dedicándole una mirada a Tea antes de perder la vista en la distancia. —He pasado los últimos tiempos de mi vida tratando de poner todo en su lugar, estoy más interesado en seguir entrenando a Yugi.

— ¿A Yugi? —Soltó Duke pasando a su lado con la charola llena. — ¿En qué?

—Para usar la llave. —Murmuró el pequeño, sintiendo el peso de la llave en su cuello a pesar de que no la llevaba colgando. —Ayer íbamos a ver a los Ishtar, pero es como si cada vez que nos vamos a reunir con ellos, algo pasa.

— ¿Cómo que algo? —Murmuró Tristán confundido.

—Ayer chocó el transporte público. —Comentó Atem pensativo.

—Antier, fue la última cita de Atem para que le entregaran los lentes.

—El día anterior, el abuelo tuvo que ir al museo y no volvió hasta el anochecer.

—Suena un poco paranoico. —Admitió Yugi sonriendo de medio lado. —Quizá sólo estamos demasiado acostumbrados a lo sobrenatural y queremos ver magia en todos lados.

—Mejor veamos cartas. —Comentó Bakura divertido, sacando su portátil para buscar las bases del torneo. En la página principal todo anunciaba las inscripciones y todos se amontonaron alrededor de Ryou para tratar de ver lo que el muchacho veía. Trató de destapar el resto de los invitados y sonrió al percatarse de que Yugi formaba parte de la lista. — ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Pasó mientras Kaiba daba el anuncio. —Se defendió Yugi divertido.

—Típico. —Se quejó Tea.

—Destapa los otros. Uno tiene que ser Kaiba. —Apostó Atem recargando los brazos en los hombros de Yugi y apoyando su mentón en la coronilla del pequeño, quien soltó una risa al sentir el peso real del faraón sobre sí mismo.

Una carta reveló en efecto al dueño de KC, consiguiendo que Tea y Bakura voltearan los ojos. La penúltima carta reveló el rostro de Pegasus, consiguiendo que Joey y Tristán retrocedieran asustados, recordando el incidente en el reino de los duelistas, pero volvieron a prestar atención a la pantalla cuando la última carta no giró. Bakura hizo click varias veces en el signo de interrogación pero no ocurrió nada.

—Tal vez es cosa de la página. —Murmuró el albino reiniciando la página. Desbloquearon a todos los jueces pero de nuevo no pasó nada. —Qué extraño.

—Mi señor. —Murmuró Kisara a espaldas de todos. El grupo se giró para ver a la joven de ojos azules, que sostenía una caja contra su pecho y miraba con devoción a Atem. El faraón avanzó un paso hacia la recién llegada y puso la mano derecha sobre el corazón haciendo leve inclinación con la cabeza, un saludo de respeto. —Kaiba-san envía esto. Quiere que lo tenga y que sepa que espera de verdad que usted participe en su torneo. Quiere...

—Enfrentarme para probar que es mejor que yo. —Interrumpió Atem divertido, tan acostumbrado a ese discurso que ya prefería disfrutarlo que hastiarse. Después de todo. Kaiba en persona había encontrado la manera de viajar hasta el antiguo Egipto sólo por tener un duelo contra él. ¿Qué más daba si tenía otro? — ¿Qué pasa si me niego a aceptar su invitación?

—Insiste en que acepte su regalo. —Comentó la albina con una sonrisa, casi como si conociera la negativa de Atem desde antes de escucharla. Kisara avanzó un par de pasos hasta alcanzar al faraón y le ofreció el regalo.

Atem recibió la caja, dándose cuenta de que era un disco de duelo. Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y la joven se dirigió a la entrada de la plaza, donde Mokuba la esperaba.

— ¿Soy sólo yo o alguien más cree que la chica es como un fantasma? —Murmuró Duke viendo los cabellos blancos ondear al viento.

Todos asintieron un par de veces y luego Atem procedió a destapar el disco.

Dentro de la caja venía una nota de puño y letra firmada por Kaiba.

Atem suspiró y comenzó a leer en voz alta, a sabiendas de que todos querrían saber. — _Faraón, bienvenido a mi tiempo y a mi mundo. Permíteme invitarte a formar parte de la..._ —Miró pasmado el siguiente renglón y sonrió de medio lado para Yugi. — _Formar parte de la mesa de jueces de admisión al campeonato mundial de duelo de monstruos, que se llevará a cabo en ciudad Dominó a partir del próximo día quince._

—Eso se lo dictó Pegasus. —Comentó Tea molesta. —No veo otra explicación para tanta cordialidad.

—Yo tampoco. —Admitió Atem antes de continuar leyendo. — _Si tu deseo es participar como juez, eso te dará pase automáticamente al torneo como participante._

—No es justo, nadie va a entrar al torneo contigo de juez y con Yugi de invitado. Ustedes cambian las reglas del juego a su antojo. —Se quejó Joey mirándolos alternadamente. Luego compuso una mueca maliciosa y añadió. —Vencer a Rex por milésima vez será divertido. O tal vez desafíe a Weevil, no lo sé. Sea como sea, ese par de bichos tendrán que enfrentarse a mí.

—Contraproducente. —Comentó Yugi pensándolo seriamente. —Porque así conocerán el deck y las estrategias de sus oponentes antes de que inicie el torneo.

—Sí, no sé en qué pensaba Kaiba. —Admitió Bakura.

—No pensaba. —Bromeó Joey. —Bueno ¿Y? ¿Qué más?

—Nada más. —Comentó Atem dándole vuelta a la tarjeta para verla por los dos lados antes de entregársela a Yugi, que sonrió revisándola. —Sólo dice que para hacer oficial mi participación en el concurso debo darme de alta en la página.

— ¿Qué dices? —Murmuró Bakura leyendo los datos para ingresarlo.

— ¿Participar? —Sugirió Tristán con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya está Yugi participando.

—Ya está Yugi participando. —Comentó Joey codeando a Atem. —Vamos, faraón. No me vas a decir que no tienes ganas de poner a Weevil y a Rex en su lugar de nuevo.

—Contra el que no me daría nada de curiosidad pelear... —Admitió Tea reprimiendo el escalofrío mientras se reacomodaba en su lugar. —es contra Pegasus. La última vez que tuvimos que enfrentarlo...

—Lo sé. —Correspondió Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Fue complicado.

Atem soltó un suspiro largo mientras analizaba la apretada caligrafía de Seto. —Tengo que admitir que sigo un poco resentido por lo que hicieron cuando enfrentábamos el Orichalcos, pero sería una venganza personal y mi padre no estaría nada orgulloso de mí. —Dijo Atem recordando la manera en la que Weevil se había regodeado en su dolor al romper aquella carta de duelo presumiendo que se trataba del alma de Yugi. Puso una mano sobre el área en el que se insertaba el deck y suspiró.

—Yo te enseño a usarlo. —Comentó Yugi poniendo una mano sobre la del faraón. Atem sonrió asintiendo y ambos miraron a Bakura.

—Yo estoy a un click. —Comentó señalando la computadora. —Pero ustedes digan.

—Créanme amigos, quisiera des afanarme tan pronto como sea posible de todo el mundo de las sombras y lo que esté relacionado con ello.

—Pero en nuestro mundo el duelo de monstruos ya se convirtió en el pasatiempo nacional.

—El duelo de monstruos es a nuestra ciudad como el base ball a los estados unidos. —Dijo Joey pensando en todo lo que su hermana le contaba de sus viajes.

—Y precisamente por eso. —Comentó Atem volviendo a su lugar y extendiendo una mano hacia Yugi, quien aceptó el apretón volviendo a su sitio. —Yo los veré desde las bancas, seré su fan más feroz y fiel.

 _En ese caso_... Murmuró Yugi en la mente de Atem, consiguiendo que el faraón riera por lo bajo. _Espero contar con apoyo moral y espiritual. Si no vas a participar en los duelos, al menos puedes echarme una mano._

 _¿No sería hacer trampa?_ Respondió divertido el faraón. _Dos mentes jugando un solo duelo, ya sabes, no sé si el reglamento prohíba asesoramiento espiritual_.

 _No era trampa cuando estabas en el rompecabezas, ni fue trampa cuando enfrentamos a Pegasus. Trampa sería si vieras el deck de mi oponente y vinieras a decirme con qué me va a atacar._

—Buen punto, mi amigo. —Comentó en voz alta antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Por qué siento que nos excluyen a cada rato? —Urgió Tristán confundido mientras alternaba miradas con ambos tricolores.

—Quizá es sólo que nos conocemos muy bien el uno al otro. —Concedió Atem dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a su hikari. El pequeño asintió encogiéndose de hombros antes de devolver la sonrisa. — ¿Quién será el invitado sorpresa?

—Pues tú no. —Apuntó Bakura cerrando su portátil y componiendo una sonrisa melancólica. —Lo que daría por ver otro duelo legendario entre ustedes dos.

—Eso puedes verlo cualquier día. —Sugirió Atem.

—Es verdad, podemos apartar una de las arenas de Kaibaland e ir cualquier fin de semana.

—Es cierto. Hay que hacerlo. —Comentó Joey entusiasta.

—Sí. —Exclamaron todos juntos, al final, Atem y Yugi intercambiaron una mirada antes de que el faraón murmurara.

—Hay cierto revoloteo mágico en torno al torneo.

—Lo siento. —Admitió Yugi asintiendo. —Por eso tal vez es buena idea que me apoyes en los juegos.

—Sabes que lo haré. No te dejaré solo ésta vez.

—Gracias.

.

Yusei creyó, por un momento, ver a sus amigos del pasado, tanto a Yugi Muto como al faraón, parados lado a lado, observando algo. La visión era borrosa, pero casi podía jurar que estaban de pie frente a un sacerdote del antiguo Egipto.

No tuvo tiempo de comprender aquella visión y despertó de golpe, escuchando el poderoso rugido del dragón carmesí, llamándolo a la conciencia.


	4. Otros duelistas legendarios

Yugi sostuvo la llave en dirección de Atem, el faraón sonrió cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, preparándose para la intrusión. El pequeño se concentró en el poder de la llave y sintió como si un cerrojo se amoldara en torno a su artículo, lo giró dándose cuenta de que, al abrir los ojos, había logrado transportarse a la cámara del faraón.

No sabía qué esperaba encontrar, así que no se sorprendió tanto cuando descubrió que Atem lo miraba con curiosidad, sentado en su trono, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Y el laberinto? —Murmuró incómodo el pequeño.

Atem chascó los dedos y el resto de la cámara se iluminó, mostrando lo que el pequeño recordaba de la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

— ¿Mejor? —Bromeó el egipcio acomodándose a sus anchas en el trono.

—No. —Admitió Yugi sintiendo escalofríos. La última vez que había estado ahí él solo, había creído que jamás volvería a salir... —Pero ya puedo hacerlo solo, eso es genial.

—Lo es. Vamos afuera.

Ambos tricolores sonrieron cuando se sintieron de vuelta en su mundo. Y casi inmediatamente después volvieron su atención a Ishizu y Marik, que los observaban expectantes.

— ¿Y? —Quiso saber el muchacho, avanzando medio paso hacia ellos.

— ¿Lo logró?

—Puede entrar y salir a voluntad. —Anunció el faraón sonriente.

—Gracias a los dioses. —Murmuró Ishizu llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

—Tenemos otras cosas por lo qué preocuparnos. —Urgió Atem señalando la puerta, los tres asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Odion, quien estaba recostado en su cama con un ojo vendado. Se removió un poco al sentir la presencia de sus amigos y aunque abrió el ojo libre y trató de enderezarse, las manos de Ishizu rápidamente lo obligaron a permanecer en su lugar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, amigo mío? —Comentó Atem sentándose en la cama y tomando una mano de Odion, quien aún estaba helado y tembloroso.

—Como si Egipto me hubiese pasado por encima. Pero siento cómo la magia del artículo poco a poco se acopla a mi cuerpo. El dolor ha pasado.

—Y tú has pasado la prueba. —Comentó Atem con una sonrisa radiante, mientras daba un leve apretón a la mano de su amigo. —Descansa por ahora, Odion, y después te enseñaremos a usar su magia. Usar éstos artículos requiere una gran cantidad de energía y un buen entrenamiento.

—Afortunadamente ahora recuerdas todo. —Murmuró Yugi con media sonrisa.

—Tú también a descansar. Suficiente de Magia para un solo día. O una vida.

* * *

4 Otros duelistas legendarios.

* * *

Judai sonrió caminando tranquilamente por las calles. Reflexionaba las palabras de Yubel respecto a Yusei: Una persona con la que no puedes estar.

Suspiró tratando de no darle muchas vueltas a aquel asunto. Sabía que era cierto, después de todo, venían de épocas diferentes y eso los ponía a un mundo de distancia literalmente, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que lo había conocido, su mundo había cambiado un poquito, no porque el mundo fuese distinto en sí mismo, sino por el hecho de que las cosas parecían un poco más livianas, como si vivir doliera menos y la responsabilidad de salvar a los duelistas fuese una carga menos pesada.

Es cierto, saber que el futuro tenía nuevas formas del duelo de monstruos era alentador. Quería decir que él había hecho bien su trabajo al tratar de proteger su presente.

No, era egoísta ocultar sus sentimientos detrás del bienestar de saber que el futuro estaba a salvo. Lo que en realidad quería era volver a ver al azabache que lo había cautivado.

Ya había admitido que quería volver a ver a Yusei. No había sido especialmente difícil admitirlo, extrañaba la mirada serena y la sonrisa sincera que le había dedicado aquel muchacho cuando habían tenido que unir fuerzas para salvar el pasado, y una parte de él le decía que aquella sonrisa llevaba más significados consigo.

Al principio había tenido que luchar contra sí mismo, convencerse de que la manera en la que Yusei le había sonreído era la misma forma en la que había sonreído para el joven Muto. Pero cuando el azabache, antes de despedirse por última vez, se había agachado sobre su rostro para plantar un beso tímido en sus labios, Judai tuvo claro que había tenido el mismo impacto en Yusei.

Judai lo había considerado, robarle un beso a aquel extraño antes de que se fuera a su tiempo, a su mundo. Después de todo, se caracterizaba por su carácter despreocupado y su arriesgue, no logró salir de la sorpresa al corresponder el beso, no salió de la sorpresa cuando Yusei acarició su rostro, no pudo articular palabras mientras lo veía situándose sobre su motocicleta y preparar el viaje. Y al final, lo único que fue capaz de decir salió atropellado de su boca, como un jadeo, una promesa o petición. No estuvo seguro.

—¡Nos veremos de nuevo!

El azabache había vuelto el rostro y le había dedicado otra sonrisa.

—Sí. —Había coincidido antes de ponerse el casco. —Y será pronto. —Prometió antes de partir.

Judai sonrió aferrándose a ese recuerdo, pensando en lo mucho que anhelaba volver a ver aquellos ojos.

Escuchó el ruido lejano del motor de una motocicleta, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir reconstruyendo el recuerdo del sabor de los labios de su azabache.

No pudo evitar levantar el rostro cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte. Frenó sus pasos y giró sobre sí mismo, descubriendo que, en efecto, un motociclista acababa de apagar el motor de su vehículo y se disponía a quitarse el casco.

Sintió el aire abandonarle los pulmones cuando Yusei le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras colgaba el casco en el manillar de su motocicleta y descendía de ella para avanzar unos pasos.

Había unos cuantos metros de separación. La calle estaba llena de gente.

Pero a Judai no le importó atraer las miradas de los transeúntes, salió corriendo para librar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y saltó a los brazos de Yusei cuando éste los extendió para recibirlo, dándole una vuelta en el aire para aminorar el impacto y permanecer de pie.

—Lamento venir de improvisto. —Inició Yusei cuando el castaño se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. —Pero parece ser que de nuevo...

No pudo terminar su frase. Los labios de Judai impactaron en los suyos, robándole un beso a media expresión, interrumpiendo aquel momento de formalidad y de temor para llenarlo de calma.

Porque, aunque la presencia de Yusei en su mundo y en su tiempo implicaba que el mundo de nuevo estaba en peligro, ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que ambos tuviesen la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos.

Judai se colgó del cuello de Yusei para profundizar el beso, mientras que el azabache apresó con aires posesivos y celosos la cintura de Judai, reclamando que el azabache le pertenecía ahora, como si siempre hubiese sido así.

.

Los últimos días de clases antes de las vacaciones siempre eran holgados, aunque los profesores seguían dando clases a los estudiantes, sabían que por el anuncio que Kaiba había hecho, los ánimos estarían por el cielo y los estudiantes preferirían pasar tiempo intercambiando cartas con sus compañeros con tal de armar decks decentes.

Ahora que ya no era un secreto que Yugi participaría como invitado del torneo, entre cada cambio de clases un montón de estudiantes se arremolinaban en torno al pequeño con un montón de preguntas sobre las eliminatorias, sobre cómo serían juzgados si ganaban o perdían y qué debían hacer para lograr entrar. Y aunque a Yugi también le emocionaba bastante la idea de participar en aquel torneo de duelos y también estaba ansioso porque todo comenzara, leer el reglamento apenas le había bastado y él mismo tenía otro millar de preguntas, similares a las de sus compañeros, que seguirían sin respuesta hasta que él hablara con Kaiba.

Sonrió cuando Atem, con una sonrisa misteriosa y sombría, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y miró a sus compañeros antes de hacer un comentario.

—Lo que no ha sido revelado en la página es un secreto, y si ustedes insisten en sacar la información de uno de los invitados, yo mismo me encargaré de reportarlos con la nueva asistente de Kaiba, la señorita Kisara.

Con gotas en la cabeza y miradas de asombro, todos retrocedieron dos pasos y sonrieron alegando que aquello era sencilla curiosidad, nada por lo que ponerse agresivo.

Yugi agradeció internamente a Atem por su intromisión y sonrió cuando el mayor le revolvió el cabello asintiendo despreocupado. —De esos hay desde Egipto, de cuando yo apenas era un niño. Padre me enseñó más o menos a lidiar con ellos.

También en los descansos, cuando Yugi lograba deshacerse de sus compañeros y podía unirse a sus amigos, todos juntos se aglomeraban sobre Ryou y su portátil para averiguar si el último invitado ya había sido revelado. Los rostros de Pegasus, Kaiba y Yugi giraban en pantalla, y otros cuantos nombres y fotografías habían sido revelados para el público en general, pero la última carta siempre permanecía secreta.

En las noticias del día anterior se anunciaba que muchos duelistas de todo el mundo se estaban dando cita en Dominó para tratar de desafiar a alguno de los invitados ya revelados, así que las calles se habían llenado rápido y pronto de gente hablando en todo tipo de acentos e idiomas extraños, practicando con sus nuevos discos de duelo y tratando de entender cómo funcionaban los mismos para estar al cien en la competencia formal.

Ahora, Atem y Tea estaban afuera de la escuela, charlando entretenidamente mientras esperaban a que Yugi saliera para caminar todos juntos. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba tener visitas o encontrarse con nadie conocido hasta que una voz chillona y escandalosa los obligó a voltear a sus espaldas.

— ¡Yugi! —Exclamó una chica rubia lanzándose a abrazar al faraón por la espalda, apresándolo e impidiéndole girarse para ver a su interlocutora. Tea compuso una expresión de celos que no pudo ocultar a tiempo de ser descubierta por la pequeña intrusa. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cómo has crecido?

—Él no es Yugi. —Espetó Tea dándole un costado a ambos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Hola, Rebecca. —Murmuró el tricolor cuando la chica por fin hizo por soltarlo. Rápidamente, Tea se tomó del brazo de Atem y le sacó la lengua a la recién llegada. —Tú sí has crecido mucho.

—Yo sí he... —Repitió sonrojándose ante la mirada madura y expresión serena del Faraón. Yugi se acercó unos pasos, mirando con curiosidad a la recién llegada. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando reconoció a la campeona intercontinental.

— ¡Rebecca! —Exclamó al llegar a su lado, y por un momento un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Esa chica animada y extrovertida estaba enamorada de él, todos sus amigos lo decían, e insistían en que no importaba cuánto hubiese crecido o cuánta diferencia de edad había entre ellos, ella lo adoraba.

Ella también había crecido.

Su melena dorada estaba atada por un listón a manera de diadema, permitiendo que largos cadejos enmarcaran su rostro y sus lentes de manera encantadora. Su eterna falda de colegiala y su suéter azul le daban un aire inocente. Tea soltó a Atem sintiendo una punzada en el estómago. No era que siguiera enamorada de Yugi (Claro que lo había estado alguna vez) era sólo que Yugi siempre había tenido tiempo y ojos para ella, sólo para ella. Y ella lo había ignorado en más de una ocasión, enfocándose en el faraón, que parecía más interesado en entrenar a su Aibou que en vivir una vida normal.

Pero era de esperarse ¿No? Que para el faraón no hubiese nada más importante. Después de todo, habían compartido el mismo cuerpo durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, habían tenido más aventuras de las que podían contar y habían creado un lazo entre ellos que había logrado trascender la vida y la muerte aún sin la necesidad de usar el rompecabezas para conectarse.

Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en la recién llegada. Atem le tomó una mano a Rebecca y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, consiguiendo que la joven y su aibou se sonrojaran.

—De verdad has crecido mucho, Rebecca, cada vez eres una señorita aún más hermosa que la última vez que te vimos.

—Yami, Faraón. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —Soltó confundida cuando él le besó los nudillos.

—Larga historia.

—Sí. —Coincidió Yugi divertido. —No deberían dejar que nosotros tomáramos vacaciones juntos en ningún continente. —Comentó divertido mientras veía a Tea, ella asintió con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, sintiendo que los celos se disipaban.

—Casi cada vez hemos desatado, combatido y destruido una maldición en casi cada lugar al que llegamos. —Añadió Tea divertida, viendo cómo Atem contenía una risa.

—Lo recuerdo bien. —Comentó Rebecca con expresión triste en el rostro, recordando el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que el alma de Yugi había sido secuestrada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Comentó el pequeño poniendo una mano en el brazo de la chica. Ella sonrió sonrojada y en un parpadeo se aferró del brazo de Yugi y sonrió maliciosa.

—Vine a desafiarte para entrar al torneo. Pero prefiero pelear contra alguien más. Así no conocerás mi nuevo deck ni mis estrategias de batalla. Cuando decía que era una genio del duelo de monstruos no tenía ni la más mínima idea del alcance de mis habilidades, así que en éste torneo pelearé contra ti para probarte que soy mejor que la última vez que nos enfrentamos. He mejorado mucho como duelista, aprendí de nuestro último duelo y si soy capaz de mantener intacto mi título como campeona intercontinental, puedo estar a la altura para desafiar al campeón de Japón.

—Será un camino arduo para llegar a la final. —Comentó Atem pensativo. — ¿Estás enterada de que, de nuevo, los harán poner en juego su carta más rara?

—Lo sé. Pero es de las pocas cosas que sé. En la página no dice mucho. ¿Cómo sabrán quién califica? Es decir, siempre hay un método para saberlo.

—Sí. —Murmuró Yugi soltándose del agarre de Rebeca y parándose al lado de Atem. —Las credenciales funcionarán como medidor. —Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo, parecía más una tarjeta de crédito que una credencial, cuestión que despertó la curiosidad de Rebeca. —Éste año hay áreas delimitadas. Arenas específicas distribuidas por toda la ciudad en puntos estratégicos.

—Cuando el torneo se realizó en toda la ciudad fue algo problemático. —Reflexionó Atem con una mano en la barbilla. —Los duelistas cerraban calles enteras para llevar a cabo los torneos y aunque la gente que vio las batallas parecía disfrutarlo mucho, la vialidad fue un problema a considerar.

—No lo entiendo. —Comentó Rebeca. — ¿Por qué volver a la singularidad de las arenas y lanzar un nuevo disco de duelos? No tiene sentido.

—Mis disculpas, expliqué mal la situación. —Comentó Atem con una sonrisa, aun acostumbrado a completar las frases inconclusas de Yugi. —A lo largo de la ciudad se instalaron terminales para las credenciales en diferentes arenas, canchas de juego, incluso estadios y parques. Son áreas delimitadas en las que los jugadores pueden llevar a cabo los duelos.

—El nuevo disco tiene un dron para materializar el juego. —Comentó Yugi recordando lo que le había enseñado a Atem el día anterior. —Cuando inicias el duelo, el dron se posiciona arriba de cada jugador y proyecta sus cartas.

—Sé cómo funcionan. —Se defendió la chica enfurruñada. —Llegué a Dominó hace una semana y no he parado de practicar con mi nuevo disco. Como sea. —Añadió al final, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y sonriendo maliciosa. —Voy a registrarme, hoy es el último día para seleccionar a los duelistas que participarán y no quisiera perdérmelo por nada. Estoy ansiosa por enfrentarte, Yugi.

—Esperaré ese duelo.

Los tres vieron a Rebeca alejarse a pasos tranquilos antes de suspirar. Yugi soltó una risa nerviosa ante la mirada inquisitoria de Atem pero no dijo nada.

—Aibou. ¿Estás preparado?

—No, la verdad estoy muy asustado, pero con su apoyo, todo irá bien.

—Así será. —Comentó posando una mano en el hombro del muchacho. Tea se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de ambos. Era cierto que desde que Atem tenía cuerpo físico, el resto del grupo se sentía excluido de vez en cuando, y Tea era la que menos se dejaba excluir. Les dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de hablar.

—Deberíamos ir con los chicos.

—Es cierto. —Concedió Yugi con una sonrisa radiante. —A ésta hora, la plaza ya debe estar llena de duelistas legendarios.

—Ne, aibou. ¿Analizarás a la competencia?

—No, creo que lo mejor es que haga los análisis sobre el duelo. No se me da muy bien pensar por adelantado. Tú eres el del ojo crítico.

Atem soltó una risa por lo bajo, despertando la curiosidad de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Tea pensando en que, tal vez, la acababan de excluir de nuevo, pero al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de Yugi, suspiró.

—Que pienso que Odion es el del ojo crítico.

—Eso no fue nada amable, Mou hitori... —Ambos tricolores frenaron a su parloteo intercambiando una mirada, si Atem ya tenía tiempo viviendo en el mundo actual, aquella era la primera vez que Yugi hacía por llamarlo así desde su regreso de Egipto. El pequeño bajo el rostro, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo, no se dio cuenta de la mirada amable y la sonrisa cálida que Atem le dedicó antes de posar una mano en su cuello para hacerlo alzar la mirada.

—Termínala. —Pidió cálido.

Y tras pensarlo un momento, sabiendo que se sentiría tonto al decirlo dado que esa frase había perdido todo significado, decidió cumplirle su capricho al faraón. —Mou hitori no boku.

Atem guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos aun sonriendo.

—Había olvidado cómo suena. —Admitió el faraón, sintiendo algo tibio crecer en su pecho. No pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su aibou y proyectó una caricia en la mejilla del pequeño, temeroso de que fuese a rechazarlo si lo veía acercar la mano.

—Chicos... —Murmuró Tea insegura, sabiendo que posiblemente quebrantaría un espacio sagrado.

Sin embargo, no fue ella quien lo quebrantó. Ambos tricolores sintieron una presencia oscura, algo familiar y al mismo tiempo nuevo. Lo que sintieron fue como una descarga eléctrica o como si sus corazones se detuvieran un instante. Ambos miraron en dirección a la plaza y salieron corriendo, ignorando los gritos de Tea.

Atem sentía en sí mismo una furia incontrolable, Yugi no dejaba de escuchar el latido de su corazón en los oídos, y cuando llegaron al centro de la plaza, supieron que, lo que hubiesen sentido estaba ahí. Ya no era un miedo etéreo, una sombra merodeando, o el atisbo de un recuerdo del antiguo Egipto, aquello era algo real, tangible, y la aparición del rostro de Kaiba en las pantallas no ayudó a que su miedo se desvaneciera.

Atem jaló a Yugi para tratar de ocultarlo, pero el pequeño tricolor se puso en guardia pegando su espalda a la del faraón, alerta a cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Así mismo, hizo que la llave se materializara en torno a su cuello y se preparó para hacer una intrusión en caso de ser necesario. Ahora que sabía cómo ganar algo de tiempo para que Atem pudiera intervenir, no había fuerza humana capaz de detenerlo. Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Kaiba en las bocinas de toda la plaza, pero se mantuvieron en guardia, observando todo a su alrededor, tratando de identificar de dónde provenía aquella presencia oscura.

— _Habitantes de Dominó, queda media hora para terminar con las convocatorias, para las cuatro de la tarde del día de hoy tendremos la lista final de los duelistas que participan, si cumples con los requisitos y no te has inscrito ¿Qué esperas para luchar por la gloria?_

—Kaiba... —Murmuró Atem entre dientes, extendiendo cada letra de su nombre.

El castaño desapareció de las pantallas y un grupo de cartas ocuparon todo el espacio, acomodadas como si fueran una cuadrícula, una a una, las cartas giraron para revelar a los duelistas que habían sido aceptados en el torneo, sin embargo, Atem y Yugi ya no prestaban atención a las pantallas, ambos sintieron un cambio en la energía del lugar, como si todas las sombras y la oscuridad que los habían guiado hasta ahí, ahora se concentraran en un solo sitio. Giraron al mismo tiempo, encarando la entrada principal de la plaza, donde una figura envuelta en una capa beige los observaba silente.

Entre toda la variedad de duelistas de todo el mundo, aquel podría pasar por uno más, algún duelista de medio oriente, por el agal que llevaba puesto en la cabeza a manera de turbante, pero había algo en su figura o en su aura, algo oscuro girando en torno a aquella presencia.

El teléfono en el bolsillo de Yugi consiguió que el pequeño rompiera el contacto visual, sintió una vibración, no sólo por la notificación del mensaje, sino como si alguien le hubiese hablado por su nombre. Vio el número de Mahad y le dedicó una mirada a Atem antes de revisar el contenido del mismo.

 _¿Están mirando el anuncio oficial?_

Yugi volvió la vista al extraño con tiempo apenas suficiente para verlo sonreír y avanzar medio paso, frenó en seco al ver a Atem avanzar un paso grande, les dio la espalda, revelando el ojo del milenio bordado en dorado en el reverso de la capa, y tras dedicarles una mirada de reojo, se perdió entre las personas que caminaban por la plaza, como si los desafiara a perseguirlos.

Atem trató de salir corriendo tras él, pero Yugi lo detuvo, mirando horrorizado la pantalla. La última carta se había girado y aunque el contenido estaba marcado por un signo de interrogación, el nombre había sido revelado.

—Atem... —Llamó Yugi helado, señalando la pantalla más cercana. Cuando el pequeño se repuso de la impresión y se percató de que el faraón no le despegaría los ojos de encima, tragó saliva con dificultad y murmuró. —Aknadin.


	5. El renegado

Todo era oscuridad.

Era una oscuridad distinta. No como cuando traían el reino de las sombras a la tierra para defender al faraón, ni como cuando se transportaba a sí mismo al reino de las sombras a hacer sus hechizos y fortalecer a los otros sacerdotes del templo. Estaba sumergido en una nada total y permanente que lo consumía y lo arrastraba a la deriva.

Y una parte de su alma sabía que se lo había ganado a pulso. Su mente estaba nublada, los recuerdos eran confusos y él se sentía perdido en la oscuridad. El rostro de Set se colaba en sus recuerdos de vez en cuando y él musitaba algunas palabras en voz alta. Que lo había hecho por él. Que su hijo merecía ser llamado faraón. Que el poder de Egipto debía recaer en su propia sangre. Que Set prevalecería al finalizar la batalla.

Pero todas aquellas eran palabras vacías dichas a la oscuridad. Ni siquiera los dioses más sádicos y vengativos se habían dignado a mirar en su dirección, así que no podría volver al vientre de la diosa Isis ni pasaría las doce pruebas de sus dioses. Jamás volvería a ver Egipto ni a Set ni a su esposa.

Y de pronto una luz en medio de las tinieblas. Sintió un llamado, escuchó una voz familiar.

Atem, el pequeño sol de Egipto diciendo su deseo a Osiris.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el pequeño faraón peleando a espadas contra Osiris y sonrió con dulzura al ver que el muchacho blandía la espada tal como le había enseñado, pero enfrentar a un Dios era una cosa distinta, así que no le sorprendió cuando su oponente enganchó las espadas y consiguió desarmar al faraón. Vio al espíritu de Set flotando a su lado, el castaño miraba angustiado la pelea y cuando Osiris trató de dar la estocada final, él mismo se interpuso. No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero interpuso su DiaDhank junto a su hijo para detener la estocada de Osiris, y luego volvió a la oscuridad.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando en la oscuridad, pero supo que lo sacó la voz aniñada del faraón. No, no era el pequeño Atem, era una voz más dulce, más amable. Hablando en egipcio antiguo, llamando a Mahad a despertar de su letargo. Y la voz de Osiris haciendo una pregunta que sí fue respondida por el faraón y no por ésta otra voz: Ahora, elige, príncipe de Egipto. ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón más anhela?

 _¿Mi corazón? Mi corazón está con mi gente, de Egipto y del nuevo mundo. Mi corazón anhela estar en casa. Con mi aibou y mis amigos. Eso es lo que mi corazón anhela._

Aquella respuesta parecía sincera, pero para Aknadin fue como una puñalada en el corazón. Si había antepuesto su DiaDhank para proteger al sol de Egipto a sabiendas de que podía expiar sus pecados por aquello, escucharle decir que su corazón estaba en el nuevo mundo y no en el antiguo Egipto con todos ellos era una traición. Sintió la rabia y la desesperación invadirlo y supo que aquellos sentimientos sólo terminarían de condenarlo, pero no le importó.

Y en medio de la rabia, vio una luz brillante a sus lados, vio a Kisara salir por una puerta hecha de luz, vio a Mana y a Mahad abandonar las penumbras por puertas similares y vio una última luz para sí mismo, tomó todo lo que le quedaba de energía mágica y se aferró a esa luz.

* * *

5.-El renegado

* * *

Judai tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Yusei, el castaño había subido a la motocicleta del mayor en cuanto habían terminado el beso y ahora se encontraban tirados en la hierba, sintiendo cómo la brisa les movía el cabello y hacía que el pasto crecido les acariciara las mejillas.

Ambos había disfrutado del silencioso trayecto, deleitándose en la cercanía y el tacto cálido. Yusei enfocado en el trayecto, si, pero también disfrutando profundamente la manera en la que los brazos de Judai se cerraban en torno a su pecho, sus manos aferrándose a él, la barbilla recargada en su hombro y los estremecimientos de susto cuando la motocicleta vibraba, como si temiera caerse y aferrarse al conductor le diera seguridad.

El silencio se había mantenido hasta que ambos se habían recostado en el pasto a observar las nubes.

Fue Judai quien se atrevió a romper en silencio, pero todavía sin reunir el valor necesario para buscar el rostro de Yusei.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

—El dragón, sentí su llamado.

—¿Y te guió a mi época?

—En realidad no me dijo hasta donde debería moverme. —Admitió Yusei poniendo una mano en la melena castaña de Judai y acariciando sus cabellos de forma distraída pero tierna, consiguiendo que el menor sonriera sonrojado. —Sólo subí a mi vehículo y salí disparado hacia el frente. Terminé aquí.

—¿Y cómo supiste dónde estabas?

Yusei soltó una risa por lo bajo, mirando de reojo al castaño.

—Seguí conduciendo, sin rumbo fijo. Pensé que si había problemas, ellos me encontrarían eventualmente.

—¿Y te encontraron? —Preguntó el castaño sonriendo, deleitándose en los escalofríos que le producían las caricias de Yusei en sus cabellos.

—Te encontré a ti. —Admitió el azabache sonriendo, dedicando una mirada a Judai, sonriendo aún más ampliamente al ver cómo las mejillas del pequeño se encendían en un tono rosa, como si aquellas palabras hubiesen calado profundo. —Cuando te encontré, pensé en que el dragón nos pediría ir en otra dirección o nos indicaría hacia donde movernos, pero no se ha vuelto a manifestar, así que estoy esperando.

—¿Y qué esperas?

—Una señal, una indicación.

Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo, volviendo la vista al cielo y suspirando al unísono, permitiendo que el viento a su alrededor, y sus suspiros ocasionales, fuesen lo único que rompiera la quietud del momento.

Yusei jamás se imagino que por la mente del castaño pasaban mil preguntas que quería hacerle, que Judai estaba reuniendo todo su valor y toda su fuerza de voluntad para preguntar, para salir de la duda.

Judai cerró con fuerza una mano en torno a la camiseta de Yusei, casi sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, como si aferrarse ahí le diera valor para hablar. Aunque las palabras salieron tan atropelladas de su boca, que él tuvo que volver a articular su frase con tal de que Yusei lo entendiese.

—Me besaste antes de irte aquella vez.

—Sí, lo hice. —Admitió con serenidad, inseguro de a qué quería llegar Judai con aquello. —Y tu me besaste hace un rato. —Puntualizó sonriendo, llevándose la mano libre a la boca, acariciando sus labios como si acariciase aquel beso.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Murmuró Judai entre dientes, agazapándose en su sitio sin darse cuenta, como si se preparara mentalmente para recibir un golpe o una mala noticia.

Lo que recibió en cambio fue una sonrisa de medio lado, una caricia amable en el cabello y un beso en la frente.

—Tu me gustaste desde un principio. —Admitió al final, desviando el rostro en dirección contraria al castaño, temeroso de encontrarse con la mirada de curiosidad que podía caracterizar al muchacho. —Y no me habría perdonado irme sin decirlo o mostrarlo. Fue más fácil lo segundo.

Lo siguiente los tomó a ambos por sorpresa. Judai se sentó a horcajadas sobre el azabache, recargando ambas manos en el pecho de Yusei en un gesto tímido pero posesivo.

—Pues tú me gustas más. —Murmuró divertido el castaño antes de agacharse sobre la boca de Yusei y plantar un beso contenido en los labios del mayor.

Judai jamás se esperó que Yusei correspondería al beso con vehemencia. Le sorprendió mucho sentir las manos del azabache deslizarse por sus costados y hasta su espalda, apresándolo más cerca de si mismo. Yusei levantó un poco las caderas mientras acomodaba la espalda, consiguiendo un roce inocente pero provocativo con el castaño, arrancándole un gemido bajito en medio del beso. Aquel sonido despertó el instinto de Yusei, quien terminó mordiendo la boca del castaño, deslizando sus dientes hasta el borde de los labios del menor antes de delinear su boca con la punta de la lengua y arrancarle un segundo gemido.

.

—Kaiba ¿Qué has hecho? —Bramó Atem al teléfono cuando el castaño le contestó por fin a la llamada. El aludido ni se inmutó ante la ferocidad del faraón pero tampoco respondió. — ¿Qué has hecho? —Repitió el egipcio entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras y consiguiendo intimidar un poco al castaño.

— _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Me marcas y me amenazas sin más? Por favor, faraón. No es tu estilo._

—Kaiba, dime por favor que el Aknadin que mencionan en pantallas no es el mismo Aknadin al que enfrentamos en Egipto. Tú lo viste, tú lo enfrentaste, tú sabes de lo que es capaz.

— _Primero, principito, yo no lo enfrenté._

— ¡Pero estabas ahí cuando Set lo hizo! Viste la locura y el odio, Aknadin no se detuvo antes de poner en peligro la vida de su propio hijo, no tuvo ningún reparo en asesinar a la doncella de ojos azules aun sabiendo lo que Set sentía por ella. Era su protegida y él la mató.

— _Mira, faraón, me encantaría tener ésta conversación contigo, pero estoy muy ocupado planeando la logística de un evento mundial, así que, a menos que tengas algo importante que decir, debo colgar. No sé si sea el mismo Aknadin del que hablas, vino gente de todo el mundo y el nombre de Aknadin en nuestros tiempos podría ser tan popular como Sakura. Me quitas el tiempo, faraón y yo…_

—Participaré en tu torneo. —Espetó y colgó. Yugi vio asustado que, por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía, el teléfono de Atem ahora tenía la pantalla toda cuarteada. Suspiró tomándole una mano y atrayéndolo, el faraón miró a su hikari y serenó su expresión al percatarse de que el pequeño lo veía con miedo. —Que Ra se apiade de mi alma. —Murmuró al final avanzando al lado de Yugi.

Encontraron a Tea y a los demás en la mesa de siempre, y aunque Yugi trató de sonreír para no preocupar a sus amigos, Atem, dejándose caer en su silla, llamó la atención del grupo gracias al aura sombría que se cernía alrededor de él.

—Vimos el nombre en la pantalla. —Anunció Bakura sombrío.

Atem suspiró. —Renuncié a la tierra de mis dioses y de mis padres para tener una existencia en su tierra y en su mundo, y lo único que he conseguido en los últimos meses es revivir un mal que debió ser erradicado hace cinco mil años.

—Atem… —Llamó Yugi acongojado, resistiéndose a tomar la mano del faraón, pensando en la caricia que había sentido en la mejilla al llamarlo "mou hitori no boku".

—También hiciste mucho por éste mundo, faraón. —Soltó Joey mostrando optimismo.

—Es cierto. —Corroboró Tristán abrazando al rubio por los hombros. —Cuando venciste a Zorc y lo destruiste impidiéndole volver a pisar éste mundo, o cuando detuviste al Ka de Alejandro Magno.

—O cuando destruyó a los seguidores del Orichalcos. —Añadió Tea con entusiasmo.

—Y cuando detuvo a Pegasus y a mí. —Dijo al final Bakura, señalándose con el pulgar, todos en la mesa salvo Atem soltaron una risita nerviosa ante el último comentario y luego volvieron la vista al faraón, que sonreía.

Atem suspiró profundo, borrando la sonrisa. —Es mi responsabilidad que esto ocurriera.

—No eres el único involucrado. —Comentó Yugi ofreciéndole una mano. Atem dudó un momento.

Tea puso su mano bajo la de Yugi antes de añadir. —Nunca has estado solo.

—Sí amigo. —Soltó Joey poniendo su mano bajo la de sus amigos. —Te seguimos hasta Egipto.

—Te seguiremos aquí. —Añadieron Bakura y Tristán poniendo sus manos. Atem sonrió ampliamente y recargó su palma contra la de Yugi.

—Ra sabe que no los merezco.

— ¿Qué dices? —Espetó Joey volviendo su atención a su malteada. — ¿El hombre que salvó al mundo diez veces no merece amigos sinceros? Mátenme, según esa lógica no merezco vivir.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. —Espetó Tristán tomando a Joey por el cuello.

—Si Joey no existiera… —Comentó maliciosa Tea. —Tú nunca habrías conocido a Serenity.

— ¡Joey! Mi buen amigo, es tan genial saber que te tengo. —Exclamó Tristán convenenciero mientras sacudía los hombros de su amigo, quitando basuras imaginarias.

—Sí, tú. —Espetó el rubio. Todos soltaron una risa y ésta vez incluso Atem se permitió relajarse. Miró la pantalla y se percató de que ahora su rostro aparecía casi al final de la lista. Sonrió permitiendo que la emoción lo embargara un instante y asintió para sus amigos, que se habían sumido de nuevo en las risas y el cotilleo habitual. Sintió el apretón de Yugi en su rodilla y sonrió al ver al pequeño ocupado revisando las cartas del deck de Joey.

—Todo irá bien. —Comentó sonriente.

.

Ishizu miró horrorizada la televisión, se hacía oficial la lista de las personas que participarían en el torneo. No sabía qué parte la angustiaba más, saber que Atem participaría o ver el nombre de Aknadin entre los elegidos. Sabía que podía tratarse de cualquier parecido, sin embargo, la agitación de magia oscura en torno al torneo la hacía estar segura de que aquello no era una mera coincidencia. Aunque había tratado de convencer a Mahad de dejarla participar en el torneo en cuanto había visto el nombre del egipcio en la lista, ahora era demasiado tarde. No habían alcanzado a entrar.

La egipcia juntó sus manos a la altura del corazón y murmuró una plegaria en su lengua natal, Mahad por su lado, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Ishizu y con la mano libre, sujetó las dos de la egipcia en un gesto conciliador.

—Estaremos con él. —Murmuró el egipcio solemne.

— ¿Y si ésta vez no podemos protegerle?

—Isis, eres más fuerte de lo que nunca fuiste, y estar atrapado en el reino de las sombras me dio un entendimiento y un control sobre el anillo del que jamás creí que sería capaz. Tanto Odion como Marik conocen el reino de las sombras y el pequeño Yugi tiene una voluntad de hierro. Los artículos del milenio están en manos justas.

—Maestro. —Llamó Mana desde la entrada.

Mahad le indicó que pasara con un movimiento de la cabeza, y tanto ella como Kisara ocuparon un lugar en el sillón del despacho.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? Te siento agitada.

— ¿Es cierto? —Soltó Kisara aterrada. —Aknadin ¿De verdad volvió?

—No sabemos si es el mismo. —Admitió Ishizu.

—Pero ahora que tenemos un nombre —Inició la castaña confundida. —¿No sería más sencillo ver a través del collar?

Ishizu abrió los ojos sorprendida. Mana tenía razón, no era lo mismo ir a ciegas que teniendo noción de lo que se buscaba. Intercambió miradas con Mahad, quien asintió solemne, sacando el anillo de su ropa y mirando a Mana.

—Tú y yo la vamos a proteger en caso de que algo pase. ¿Entendido? ¿Recuerdas cómo se hace?

—Sí. Lo recuerdo.

—Bien. —Ishizu se sentó en el suelo con ambas manos en torno al collar y cerró los ojos. —Isis, sólo no olvides cómo volver a mí.

La aludida sonrió sonrojándose y asintió una sola vez, se concentró en el poder de su artículo y comenzó a buscar el nombre de Aknadin. Mana y Mahad se pusieron a sus lados y extendieron los brazos hacia ella, Kisara vio sorprendida cómo un halo de luz dorada se materializaba alrededor de Ishizu. Durante su infancia había escuchado historias del poder de los sacerdotes del faraón y del mismísimo sol de Egipto, pero jamás los presenció hasta ese momento.

Ishizu suspiró dándose cuenta de que estaba de pie en el reino de las sombras.

Levantó una antorcha en su mano derecha y comenzó a caminar. Aquello se sentía diferente a buscar en sus visiones, no llegaba información de ninguna dirección y aquello bien podía significar dos cosas. O no había nada qué buscar…

O lo que estaban buscando se había entrenado bien en las artes oscuras y había aprendido cómo ocultarse de la vista de los sacerdotes del templo.

Ishizu rogó a sus dioses que se tratara de la primera cuestión pero luego una sombra tomó forma frente a ella. Aknadin, sentado en una silla adornada como trono egipcio mirando al vacío. El sacerdote llevaba ropas egipcias pero pasaría por cualquier extranjero si no prestabas atención, y parecía estar solo.

La egipcia escuchó un murmullo sordo. Como si viniese de las paredes del lugar. Se concentró en aquello dándose cuenta de que escuchaba los pensamientos de Aknadin. No recordaba haber escuchado jamás los pensamientos de alguna persona en ninguna de sus visiones, si aquello era la revelación de una habilidad nueva, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de aprovecharla al máximo, y menos si podía proteger a los suyos con aquello.

—Sabe algo… —Murmuró la egipcia atrayendo la atención de Kisara, quien se arrodilló al lado de su tutora para escuchar mejor. —Aknadin sabe algo que nosotros no.

—Toma nota, Kisara. —Indicó Mahad al ver a Ishizu en trance.

Kisara rápidamente tomó su libreta y asintió.

—Aknadin va tras las cartas raras. —Murmuró Ishizu frunciendo el entrecejo. —Está buscando las cartas que contienen a las criaturas que le sirvieron como ejército cuando sirvió al faraón. Trató de convocar a las criaturas a través de las losas de piedra pero su magia ya no es suficiente.

— ¿Qué ves, Isis?

—Veo un trono improvisado.

— ¿Trono? Él nunca quiso el poder para sí mismo, quería reclamarlo para Set.

—Sí, pero él está sentado al trono, mira algo al frente, es como si observara. No veo mucho a su alrededor, sólo la silla.

—Cualquier cosa podría decirnos dónde está. —Apuntó Kisara sabiendo que Ishizu podría tener noción del mundo moderno.

—Es una habitación, no entra luz natural, podría estar tapando las ventanas. La silla está recargada en la pared. Hay… antigüedades en la habitación, oro, reliquias, tiene una pieza de la losa ceremonial donde resguardábamos los artículos del milenio.

—Podría seguir en Egipto. —Se quejó Mahad concentrándose en abrirle paso a Ishizu en medio de la oscuridad.

—Está hablando.

— ¿Qué dice?

—Dice… —Ishzizu vio a Aknadin levantarse de su asiento y avanzar medio paso mientras murmuraba "El faraón no es invencible. Y podemos derrotarlo juntos, sólo debes dejarme entrar al torneo para reclamar la pieza que te falta."

— ¿La pieza que falta? —Repitió Mana confundida.

—Él… le está ofreciendo poder infinito para convocar las cartas.

— ¿A quién, Isis?

Ishizu vio con horror cómo el ojo del milenio brillaba en la frente de Aknadin, como si él todavía poseyera poder de los artículos en sí mismo. Lo vio sonreír de manera grotesca y retrocedió asustada un paso cuando el Aknadin de su visión le dedicó una mirada. No era un gesto inocente, Aknadin la veía a ella a través del collar del milenio.

La egipcia trató de salir de la visión, mantuvo la calma y se aseguró de que su rostro y su cuerpo no revelaran que ella temblaba de miedo en ese instante. Lo último que vio la ayudó a salir de la visión. Seto Kaiba sentado tras su escritorio en KC sosteniendo el cetro del milenio y usando su magia antigua para hablar con el sacerdote que había sido exiliado por su traición. Ishizu se puso en pie con un movimiento fluido y abrió los ojos, espantada.

Permitió a Mahad apresarla entre sus brazos y respiró con dificultad, esperó ahí hasta sentirse fuerte para sostenerse en sus propios pies, y aun así no dijo nada. Sollozó y miró suplicante al mago oscuro, como esperando encontrar una respuesta para aquella atrocidad. Y al final le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Kisara, una mirada que llevaba implícita una petición.

Perdónalo.

.

Si el dragón carmesí llamaba en ese momento, Yusei estaba seguro de que no se daría cuenta de aquello.

Su mente le decía que tenía que ser prudente y frenarse en ese mismo instante. Estaba recostados en la hierba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero una persona podría llegar en cualquier momento y atraparlos _in fraganti_ en aquella situación.

Su lógica se fue a la goma cuando las manos de Judai comenzaron a deslizarse hasta los linderos de su camiseta hasta encontrar un espacio de piel desnuda. Sus bocas seguían entrelazadas en una danza sensual y caótica, ahogando en mordidas los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar, y Yusei sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por cada parte de su cuerpo cuando, acompañando el beso por una mordida aparentemente inocente, Judai deslizó sus manos con sutileza por su torso desnudo, como si fuese su intensión quitarle la camiseta de un movimiento.

Yusei sonrió enderezándose, consiguiendo que Judai trenzara sus piernas en torno a la cadera de él. Con ternura y deseo contenidos, acarició el rostro del castaño, alejando algunos mechones de sus ojos para poder observarlo bien.

El menor esperó, nervioso por lo que pudiese ocurrir a continuación. Casi era como si estuviese conteniendo la respiración.

—Para ser nuevo en esto, eres bastante impetuoso. —Murmuró Yusei abrazándose al cuerpo del menor, aspirando profundo contra su cuello y arrancándole un nuevo jadeo.

—¿Se nota tanto? —Murmuró inseguro, mientras las manos de Yusei encontraban un lugar en la espalda del castaño, por debajo de su camiseta, y el iniciaba una serie de besos por el cuello y el mentón del menor, buscando su boca.

—No. —Admitió Yusei haciendo una pausa en sus besos, con la boca pegada a la comisura de Judai. —Pero se nota que estas nervioso.

—Me pones nervioso. —Espetó el castaño retirándose un poco de Yusei antes de volver a morderle la boca en un gesto tímido y seductor.

Y aunque abrió la boca para agregar otro comentario, algún sarcasmo para alivianar la tensión que sentía en ese momento, la presencia de Yubel, materializándose a su lado, le indicó que algo no iba bien.

—Hay problemas en el pasado. —Dijo Yubel con aires crípticos mirando la distancia.

—Yugi nos necesita. —Murmuró Judai entendiendo el mensaje, mirando fijo a Yubel y consiguiendo que Yusei le dedicara una mirada de confusión.

.

— ¡Seto-san! —Gritó la albina entrando a la oficina del CEO, él miraba por la ventana hacia la ciudad cuando la chica llegó hasta su lugar, Kisara, sintiéndose incapaz de creer lo que Ishizu había revelado, recargó ambas manos en el escritorio de Kaiba y apretó los ojos bajando la cabeza. Si lo veía estaba segura de que terminaría llorando por saber que su adorado protector había traicionado al sol de Egipto.

Kisara sintió a la secretaria y al jefe de seguridad entrar a la oficina tras ella, pero Seto negó con la cabeza, indicándoles que se retiraran y una vez que cerraron la puerta, el castaño encaró a su protegida fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kisara?

—Dime por favor que no es cierto. —Exclamó en un susurro apenas audible mientras se arrodillaba frente a Seto, casi tocando el suelo con su frente. —Dime por favor que Isis se equivoca, dime…

— ¿De qué hablas, Kisara?

La chica levantó el rostro en busca de los ojos de Seto, quien se sorprendió al verla llorando y postrada. Aquella imagen le parecía familiar, una chica pálida de cabellos blancos y ojos azules rogando por su vida, encerrada en una carreta tras haber sido tomada presa.

—Dime por favor que no has permitido que tu padre entre al torneo.

—Soy huérfano, no sé de qué hablas.

— ¡Seto! —Suplicó la chica bajando el rostro y apretando las manos. —Aknadin, el antiguo sumo sacerdote de la orden de Aknamkanon, padre de Atem, rey de Egipto, faraón entre los dioses. Por favor, sabes que hablo de él. Dime que no le has permitido entrar al torneo, dime por favor que mi faraón no entró a la competencia para detener al sumo sacerdote, dime por favor que el alma del sol de Egipto no está en peligro de nuevo… O dime… dime que has traicionado el recuerdo de mi muerte y que mi venida a éste mundo, a tu lado, ha sido en vano…

—No entiendo la relación de tu muerte con el torneo. —Mintió Seto fingiendo estar furioso mientras rodeaba a la chica para tomar un vaso de agua de la repisa. La albina suspiró enderezándose, se secó las lágrimas del rostro y se puso en pie antes de encarar a Seto, sintiendo cómo el poder del dragón blanco fluía por sus venas de nuevo.

—Seto-san… Te he servido fielmente durante años sabiendo que tú no me recordabas, sabiendo que no tenías nada que ver con nuestro pasado, sabiendo que te habías encariñado con el poder del dragón blanco y yo había guardado la esperanza de que un día me recordaras, pero ahora veo que no es así. —Su voz, que había estado quebrantada hasta ese momento, de pronto sonó muy firme, determinada, la chica estaba herida y acababan de romperle el corazón. —Set nunca se atrevió a desafiar al faraón, él amaba a su primo, y lo respetaba. Set sabía el gran privilegio que era ser un escribano y sacerdote de palacio. —Ya no pudo disimular más su rabia, ni le importó hacerlo, la doncella de ojos azules quería que Seto supiera lo que ella pensaba ahora de él y de todo el juego macabro que había torcido para su torneo. —Tú eres codicioso y egoísta.

—Te prohíbo que me hables así. —Espetó Seto encarando a Kisara. Al ver a la chica, con el cabello ondeando a su alrededor y los ojos brillando en un azul tenue, retrocedió asustado medio paso y casi suelta el vaso de cristal.

—Si la codicia es el camino que tu corazón pretende elegir, no te seguiré, pero escucha una cosa, Seto Kaiba. Los enemigos del faraón han caído uno a uno y han pagado caro el precio de su traición, si es tu alma la que está tomando este camino, enfrentarás las consecuencias de tus actos… —El poder se esfumó del entorno de la chica y ella volvió a la normalidad, sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas y ella continuó. —Pero si de nuevo esa víbora rastrera tiene tu mente bajo un hechizo, vuelve a mí.

Kisara pasó por un lado de Seto y salió corriendo del edificio. Se sentía devastada y no quería saber nada de nadie, no se fijó por dónde iba y terminó estampándose en el pecho del faraón, quien la sostuvo un momento para asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien.

—Aquel que haga llorar a una doncella de mi reino lo pagará caro. —Amenazó Atem cuando la chica levantó los ojos. — ¿Ha sido él?

—Lloro porque soy una tonta.

—Kisara, no eres ninguna tonta. —Soltó Tea tomándole una mano a la peli-blanca.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Soltó la chica cuando vio a Yugi, Tristán y Joey detrás de Atem y Tea.

—Venimos cuando Mahad nos llamó. —Comentó Joey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—El mago oscuro piensa que hay parte de mi poder que aun no comprendo del todo. —Admitió Atem tomando una mano de Kisara para examinar su palma. —Tú por otro lado, eres una doncella excepcional. No tenía conocimiento de que aún tenías acceso al ka del dragón blanco. ¿Hace cuánto lo utilizaste?

—No fue por voluntad propia. —Admitió jalando su palma y apresándola contra su pecho. —Estaba furiosa con Seto.

—Yo también lo estoy, pero no hemos venido a ver a Seto.

—Los llevaré ante los sacerdotes del templo. —Comentó la egipcia haciendo una leve reverencia.


	6. Revelaciones

El filo de las espadas sacó chispas por la velocidad a la que eran repelidas entre ellas, pero ni las chispas ni el cansancio consiguieron hacer que Atem y Mahad frenaran en su enfrentamiento. Ambos egipcios estaban cubiertos de sudor, primero por la falta de práctica física y segundo por haber estado entrenando en el jardín principal de la casa Ishtar bajo el ardiente sol de mediodía. La familia de Ishizu se había hecho con una casa enorme que quedaba a poco menos de quince minutos de la tienda de juegos, de esa manera, Mahad siempre estaba cerca cuando Atem lo necesitaba. A pesar de sentirse el aire helado, el ambiente dentro de la casa era cálido gracias a los muros que rodeaban el jardín, sumados al estanque termal artificial, aquel patio podía guardar calor, así que ahora el faraón y su sacerdote estaban agotados.

Ishizu y Marik habían estado observando la pelea, azorados. Las espadas estaban bien afiladas y ninguno de los dos combatientes parecían reacios a dejarse ganar por el otro, aunque Mana se divertía ante la intensidad de la batalla alegando que en Egipto siempre había sido así.

Egipto. Atem llevaba bermudas color caqui y al igual que Mahad, llevaba el torso desnudo, el mago oscuro por su parte parecía llevar la vestimenta antigua egipcia, una especie de tela de algodón atada alrededor de la cintura. Si ignorabas el ruido de los automóviles, la televisión al fondo y las vestimentas de Ishizu y Mana, cualquier espectador podría jurar estar en el Egipto antiguo presenciando el entrenamiento de los príncipes del Nilo.

Atem se distrajo. El pensamiento de su Aibou preocupado por él lo golpeó de lleno, Yugi estaba pensando en él y de alguna manera eso había conseguido despertar el lazo, así que vio horrorizado la espada de Mahad superar el filo de la suya y dirigirse directo hacia su hombro.

Pero nunca llegó.

La espada se detuvo, como todo el ataque de Mahad, el mago oscuro parecía suspendido en el aire y el joven sol de Egipto vio agradecido que Mana extendía una mano y su vara hacia ellos, con los ojos cerrados, murmurando las palabras para el hechizo de protección. Atem salió del alcance de la espada de su mentor y Mana soltó la magia, consiguiendo que el mago oscuro clavara la espada en el suelo. Ambos combatientes suspiraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa, y luego el faraón encaró a su amiga de la infancia.

—Mana, por favor recuérdame que puedo poner mi vida en tus manos sin preocuparme.

—Lo haré, faraón.

—Faraón. —Llamó Mahad con voz severa mientras enfundaba la espada en su cinto. —Tus ojos por un instante se fueron a otro lugar, te distrajiste y pudo ser letal. ¿En qué piensas?

—No era yo quien pensaba. —Admitió encarando a su tutor. —Yugi, sentí el lazo por un instante, está angustiado por lo que me está pasando y no quiere que lo haga solo, pero no tengo el corazón para arriesgarlo a pelear esta batalla.

—Si algo demostró el pequeño… —Llamó Ishizu con una sonrisa maternal. —Es ser digno para acompañarte en todas tus aventuras, faraón. No sé si tú ya lo olvidaste, pero el pequeño tiene un temple de acero. Logró romper el sello de Orichalcos para proteger tu vida, alternó turnos en el reino de las sombras cuando enfrentaban a Pegasus, logró resistir el ataque de Dima cuando estuvo a punto de sumir todo en el reino de las sombras el tiempo suficiente para contactarte y supo mantener a raya la oscuridad en tu corazón cuando sólo eras un espíritu sin recuerdos ni propósito en esta vida. Es injusto negarle acompañarte en esta ocasión si ya te ha apoyado a salvar el mundo tantas veces. —Ishizu hizo una pausa que Atem aprovechó para reflexionar. Era cierto. Pero también era cierto que no quería poner en riesgo el alma de Yugi de nuevo.

—Deja que él tome sus propias decisiones. —Pidió Mana sonriente. —A ti nunca te pudimos hacer cambiar de opinión en nada ¿O sí?

—Hasta la fecha, Yugi es el único que lo ha logrado.

—Entonces eventualmente lo dejarás ayudarte. —Soltó Mana, confianzuda como siempre mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros del faraón. —Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Atem soltó una risa por lo bajo antes de mirar el cielo. —Se hace tarde. Debo volver a casa.

* * *

6.-Revelaciones

* * *

Judai se aferró con fuerzas a la cintura de Yusei, el azabache sonrió revolucionando el motor de su vehículo, preparándose para el salto, preguntándose contra qué clase de mal se enfrentarían en esta ocasión. Sonrió cuando las manos de Judai se cerraron en torno a su chaqueta y luego volvió la vista al frente, revolucionando aún más el motor para luego salir disparados hacia el frente, hacia donde el dragón carmesí los llevara.

.

Seto miraba por la ventana, el cielo estaba cubierto por gruesas nubes que oscurecían el paisaje consiguiendo que tuviera un aspecto sombrío, pero a él le parecía glorioso, la vista de la ciudad casi era metafórica para él dado que su oficina se encontraba en el último piso de KC, ahí tenía prácticamente la ciudad a sus pies y a su merced para lo que él quisiera, toda la ciudad estaba por debajo de él, pero aquello seguía sin ser suficiente.

Por un instante, en el reflejo del cristal frente a sí no vio a Seto Kaiba, sino al sacerdote Set, el escriba del faraón. Vio el atuendo que Set solía usar para salir al pueblo y dudó un instante sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué no había dejado atrás ya la idea de derrotar a Atem?

¡Por Ra! Había conseguido la forma de viajar en cuerpo y alma al antiguo Egipto sólo para enfrentarlo y, aun así, la incesante necesidad de enfrentarse a Atem seguía en pie.

—Por qué… —Murmuró apretando los puños. — ¡Por qué no te puedo dejar ir! —Gritó golpeando el vidrio frente a sí con todas sus fuerzas. Una grieta se abrió paso dejando una forma de telaraña extendida alrededor de la mano del castaño

—Tú debiste ser faraón, no él. —Murmuró una voz desde las sombras. Seto miró el cristal y vio en el reflejo a Aknadin, quien se había presentado antes. Y aunque el CEO de KC echó un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba solo en la habitación, volvió la vista a Aknadin, quien avanzó hacia el frente hasta llegar a su lado y siguió caminando, saliendo del reflejo para aparecer físicamente al lado del castaño. —Siempre fuiste fuerte, más fuerte que todos. Y habrías sido faraón si las cosas hubiesen sido como debían.

—Tú fuiste el cobarde que mandó a tu esposa e hijo lejos de ti para que nadie sospechara que tenías un hijo. Si Set perdió posibilidades de ser el faraón, fue por tu culpa. —La voz de Kaiba era mordaz. El recuerdo del rostro de Kisara cubierto de lágrimas tenía su efecto en él, no podía evitar sentirse responsable del hecho de que la joven albina estuviese sufriendo. Pero tampoco se iba a echar para atrás respecto al torneo o a nada de lo que había dicho.

Aknadin soltó una risa por lo bajo avanzando hasta el escritorio, donde tomó un vaso de cristal para servirse agua. —La rabia es buena, te hace fuerte, Set.

—No soy Set. —Ladró el castaño avanzando hacia su escritorio y sentándose tras la computadora. Miró al egipcio un momento, preguntándose cómo era posible que él estuviese vivo. Una parte de él sabía que al traer al faraón se había necesitado de recurrir a magia antigua, de la más antigua del mundo, y el "daño colateral" para completar ese ritual era que algunas almas de ese Egipto antiguo ahora estuvieran viviendo en un mundo moderno, pero seguía sin comprender cómo era posible que Aknadin hubiese logrado salir de su exilio.

Recordaba la batalla ceremonial de Atem y Yugi. Recordaba haber visto el espíritu de Aknadin en el otro lado del portal, así que era probable que el hombre que tenía frente a sí no fuera otra cosa más que la personificación del Ka del antiguo sacerdote, así como su propio Ka había sido utilizado en el reino de los duelistas para enfrentar a Yugi, fingiendo ser un fantasma de Seto.

Suspiró.

La magia, y todo lo relacionado a ello, conseguían causarle dolores de cabeza. Sacó una carterita de aspirinas del cajón superior y se tragó dos pastillas sin agua. Suspiró.

Kisara estaba molesta con él.

—No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches. —Espetó Kaiba al final mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hasta la puerta. —Así que lárgate. Tengo cosas importantes qué hacer, si vas a seguir molestándome con tu pleito milenario, estoy muy ocupado como para hacerte caso.

Cerró dando un portazo, dejando a Aknadin a solas en su oficina. El egipcio sonrió macabro mientras se desvanecía en las sombras, dejando un aroma a azufre en el lugar.

Kaiba por su parte se dirigió al laboratorio tecnológico, quería probar el disco de duelo él mismo contra la computadora. Mokuba y todo su equipo de expertos ya estaban esperándolo con los protocolos de seguridad preparados. Ahora que los reglamentos estaban entregados a los participantes, sólo quedaba la apertura al torneo.

Sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Mokuba en las bocinas anunciando que todo estaba listo. La computadora arrancó, Kaiba sacó sus cinco cartas y sonrió al percatarse de que en su primera mano había obtenido un dragón blanco de ojos azules, sólo necesitaba convocarlo y habría terminado el juego.

Kaiba convocó un monstruo en posición de defensa terminando su turno. La computadora sacó y colocó al _Caballero Ilusorio_ en posición de ataque, consiguiendo que Kaiba sonriera. Aún con sus mil quinientos puntos, no era rival para su monstruo.

Sin embargo, las bocinas se llenaron con la voz de la computadora, quien anunció su siguiente movimiento.

— _Primero coloco una carta boca abajo, después, juego la carta_ Libro de las artes secretas _y aumento trescientos puntos el poder de mi Caballero. En seguida juego_ Parar la defensa y cambio tu monstruo a posición de ataque.

Kaiba sonrió revelando su monstruo. Gigagio, un monstro reptil con 1850 puntos de ataque. La computadora pasó turno y Kaiba logró convocar su segundo monstruo con éxito. El _Gigante Hitotsu-Me_ a la par que jugó la carta exorcismo para eliminar el Libro de las artes secretas, destruyó al _Caballero Ilusorio_ y atacó directamente los LP de la computadora, terminando así su turno.

— _Coloco una carta en posición de defensa, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno._

Kaiba sonrió.

—Llegó la hora. —Tomó su preciado dragón, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza y con voz potente mientras lo colocaba en su disco, exclamó. —Convoco al poderoso Dragón blanco de ojos azules. —Chispas azules y estática rodearon el disco de Kaiba, él sonrió esperando que su monstruo se digitalizara, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación lo tomó por sorpresa. El dragón apareció en el campo de batalla presentando señales de interferencia en todo su cuerpo, su potente rugido se escuchó por toda la sala y un instante después, las máquinas marcaron error en todas las pantallas, el dragón blanco se desvaneció en el aire y fue el turno de la computadora para jugar.

— _Revelo mi carta boca abajo,_ Bestia Fantasma Wild-Horn _y coloco un_ Caballero Ilusorio _en posición de ataque. Activo la carta mágica Yami, el poder de mi_ Caballero _incrementa a mil setecientos puntos, además, equipo a mi_ Bestia fantasma _con_ Colmillos de bestia _, dándole un total de dos mil cien puntos._

Kaiba le gruñó a la computadora. Estaba jugando sólo con cuatro mil puntos de vida, así que, si eso era todo con lo que lo iban a atacar, aún tenía la oportunidad de darle vuelta al duelo. Recibió ambos ataques con los brazos cruzados, tratando de reducir el daño en su cuerpo y esperó a que la computadora anunciara el final de su turno.

Pero fue el final del juego.

— _Revelo mi carta boca abajo, trueno. Que infringe trescientos puntos de daño directo a tus_ Life-points.

Kaiba recibió la descarga y soltó un grito ahogado, mitad por el dolor y mitad por la frustración que había sentido ante el hecho de que realmente no había convocado a su primer dragón blanco. La habitación del duelo se quedó a oscuras a medias y Kaiba no fue consciente de los gritos de su hermano, que lo llamaban por su nombre. Mokuba no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Seto a la par que golpeaba la puerta. El castaño cayó de rodillas justo cuando la puerta se deslizó para abrir paso a Mokuba y al equipo médico.

.

Llegaron a Dominó caída la noche, serpentearon entre los vehículos con agilidad, sin rumbo fijo, esperando a encontrar algo que les indicara que debían moverse en esa dirección.

Yusei tenía la esperanza de que, al igual que como le había ocurrido al encontrar a Judai, pudiese ver un rostro conocido o los problemas estallaran de pronto, como la vez anterior en la que había compartido una aventura con el castaño que se aferraba a él como si le fuese la vida en ello. Pero no, la noche en Dominó era tranquila, las calles estaban llenas de gente que hablaba animadamente del inicio de un torneo de duelo de monstruos, los vehículos se movían por las calles, plagándolas de ruidos y de luces, lo mismo que los anuncios digitales y los espectaculares de las tiendas.

Una noche común y corriente.

Deambularon por el centro hasta dar con un restaurante, donde cenaron antes de disponerse a buscar refugio nocturno. Y aunque la mayor parte del trayecto, de la cena, y del regreso hasta el hostal donde se alojarían, fue silencioso, ambos muchachos estuvieron conscientes de que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de lo que había ocurrido antes de saltar al pasado.

Estacionaron la motocicleta afuera de su habitación y entraron en silencio.

—Escucha... —Murmuró Yusei doblando su chaqueta y dejándola a los pies de su cama, sin reunir el valor suficiente para encarar al castaño que terminaba de quitarse la camiseta, fuera de la vista del mayor. —Somos de épocas diferentes.

—Eso lo sé. —Admitió Judai percatándose por su reflejo en la venta que sus ojos habían cambiado de color. Suspiró tratando de serenarse. —Pero no evita que me gustes.

—¿Es eso? ¿Te gusto? —Murmuró Yusei, inseguro de qué era esa sensación de desilusión que se había instalado en su pecho al escuchar aquella afirmación.

Ya ambos habían llegado hasta esa parte de la confesión, ambos habían admitido sentir atracción por el otro, así que debían ser honestos si no querían levantar una barrera que los alejase esa noche.

—No, hay algo más ahí. —Admitió el castaño sonriendo, avanzando a pasos calmados hasta Fudo y abrazándolo por la espalda, deslizando las manos dentro de la camiseta del azabache para deleitarse en el tacto sutil con su piel.

—¿Qué más hay? —Respondió a media voz Yusei mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Judai.

—Yubel me regañó por pensar en la posibilidad de volverte a ver, pero no estoy seguro de si le molesta que me gusten los imposibles o si es por el hecho de que tú...

La pausa se volvió significativa. Yusei soltó las manos de Judai y se giró para poder observar el rostro del castaño, tomándole la barbilla con una mano, obligándolo a mirarle. Ambos tenían una mirada similar en el rostro, ansiedad, temor, precaución, pero, sobre todo, ilusión. Había esperanza de que ambos tuviesen la misma situación rondando en la cabeza desde que se habían separado, así que fue Yusei quien habló.

—Tú me gustas. —Murmuró sonriendo de medio lado antes de levantar un poco más el rostro del castaño y plantar un beso casto sobre su boca. —Pero no es que me gustes y ya, me cuesta trabajo dejar de pensar en ti desde que te conocí.

—¿Querías dejar de pensar en mí? —Murmuró enfurruñado Judai, soltándose del agarre de Yusei para aferrarse con ambas manos a la cintura del azabache. —Eso es cruel, a mí me gusta pensar en ti. Todo el tiempo que sea posible.

—No es que no quisiera. —Admitió el muchacho tomando el rostro del castaño. —Era que no quería pasar demasiado tiempo debatiendo entre si debía volver al pasado, al futuro... —Corrigió pensando en la paradoja de hablar del tiempo. —Para estar contigo. Ya sabes, esas cosas de no alterar el delgado equilibrio espacio tiempo al estar viajando constantemente al pasado. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para aceptar esa responsabilidad y...

—Pero yo podría ir a tu tiempo en caso de ser necesario... —Interrumpió Judai con vehemencia, arrepintiéndose al instante, bajando el rostro, sintiendo que el agarre de sus manos perdía fuerza en torno a la cintura del azabache. Bajó el rostro, componiendo una mirada de tristeza antes de terminar su frase. —Si tú quisieras estar conmigo... Yo podría quedarme...

Ambos sintieron la respiración entrecortada, aquella había sido una afirmación muy fuerte.

—Pero ¿por qué querrías irte al futuro conmigo?

—No lo sé... —Admitió Judai, incapaz de devolverle la mirada a Yusei, avergonzado por sus propias palabras. ¿Qué pretendía lograr? Pero quería ser honesto. —Porque te quiero... creo...

Yusei sintió el corazón hinchado. Suspiró sonriendo, sintiendo la calidez embargar cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras Judai luchaba para evadirle aún más la mirada. La imagen del castaño, aferrándose a su cintura, con el rostro vuelto al piso y las mejillas sonrosadas, hicieron que algo creciera en el interior de Fudo, una sensación o un impulso para proteger al muchacho estilizado que sostenía en ese momento.

El azabache cerró los brazos en torno al cuerpo de Judai, apresándolo cerca y suspirando con la boca pegada a su coronilla. Sonrió al sentir el cuerpo delgado del castaño estremeciéndose en sus brazos y no pudo evitar el siguiente impulso.

En un movimiento rápido, pasó las manos por las piernas del castaño y lo levantó al vuelo, obligándolo a trenzarse en torno a su cadera antes de recargarlo contra la pared y plantar un beso en su boca, un gesto demandante y apasionado que inició con el roce de sus labios y fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en una lucha feroz, ambos tratando de dominar la boca del otro entre mordidas sutiles y jadeos bajos. Por largos minutos, Judai se dejó hacer y deshacer por el azabache que lo volvía loco.

—Es que te quiero también. —Admitió Fudo al final. Retirándose un poco para poder observar los orbes bicolores del castaño.

Judai no pudo con aquella confesión. Se paró en sus propios pies y empujó al azabache hasta la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y sonriendo como un niño.

—Dilo otra vez. —Pidió con una sonrisa enorme.

Yusei sintió contagiosa la alegría de Judai y sonrió apresando el rostro de su enamorado.

—Te quiero.

Judai se perdió en la boca de su amante, deleitándose en la forma exacta en que los labios de ambos encajaban en ese lugar, perdiéndose en la posibilidad de pertenecer a un lugar en el futuro al lado del azabache que, justo ahora, lo estaba llevando al límite de su cordura con el placer que le proporcionaba al besarlo.

.

Atem estaba recargado contra el escritorio de Yugi, observándolo dormir, preguntándose si el pequeño sería consciente del riesgo que comenzaba a surgir en torno a ellos. Aknadin no podía sólo querer recuperar a sus monstruos. El faraón recordaba perfectamente la rabia que su tío sentía por el hecho de que Atem fuese legítimo heredero al trono. Sabía que su primo podría haber heredado el derecho a ser reconocido como Faraón de Egipto si él no hubiese nacido, después de todo, era el hijo mayor de los gemelos que gobernaban la ciudad antigua, pero los dioses habían decidido bendecir a Aknamkanon con un hijo, y no contentos con eso, un hijo varón, perfecto candidato para heredar el poder y la gloria del antiguo Egipto.

Yugi se removió en la cama y entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada violácea de su Yami, recibió una sonrisa por parte del egipcio, quien se acercó hasta él y lo arropó bien antes de plantar un beso en su frente y revolverle el cabello.

—Duerme. —Pidió en tono amable, Yugi se removió en la cama y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Atem se preguntó si no sería buena idea dormir también él. Después de todo. El día siguiente llegaría con la apertura oficial de las arenas de duelo. Faltaban unos días para que iniciara el torneo.

Ilusiones Industriales y Kaiba Corp habían prometido dar un espectáculo de apertura, alguna especie de desfile conmemorativo con los monstruos más fuertes jugados en los últimos tiempos. Ya no era ningún secreto que el duelo de monstruos tenía algo oscuro y ancestral oculto, así que gente de todo el mundo se había reunido en Dominó para ver lo que las dos empresas tenían preparadas. Oficialmente, el desfile daría también apertura oficial al arcade de Kaibaland en el que podías comprar todo tipo de cartas para mejorar y perfeccionar la estrategia de la baraja. A diferencia del resto de las tiendas de juegos, el Arcade de parque de diversiones tenía un apartado especial en el que los participantes podrían comprar cartas específicas y no sobres con cartas al azar. Atem tenía mucha curiosidad por aquello.

El pequeño Yugi y él tenían dos carpetas llenas de cartas de monstruos, trampas y magia que habían ido recopilando a lo largo de los últimos años. Todas las cartas que habían salido en los sobres y que no utilizarían en su baraja primordial. Y el abuelo tenía alrededor de ocho carpetas con ese mismo concepto. En total tendrían unas nueve mil cartas a su disposición.

El abuelo solía mostrar sus cartas a los compradores frecuentes y a los clientes a los que les había tomado cariño. Yugi había tenido la oportunidad de revisar aquellas cartas en más de una ocasión y había logrado armar su primer deck decente combinando las cartas de su abuelo con todo lo que él había comprado, pero a partir de haber conseguido su baraja oficial, no había vuelto a permitir que el abuelo le regalara cartas, las había comprado él mismo.

Atem supo que si quería ganar los duelos que venían a continuación, debería reforzar su baraja.

El ojo de su pirámide brilló un instante y él sonrió acariciando el brillo. Inmediatamente, la voz de Ishizu llenó su mente.

— _Faraón, señor._

—Isis…

— _Mahad y yo hemos estado tratando de encontrar el origen de la magia oscura que rodea todo esto, pero no hemos dado con nada importante y nos preocupa su seguridad. Mientras el torneo siga, usted y el pequeño Yugi están en constante peligro, lo mismo que mi familia y Seto. Todos tenemos un artículo del milenio y no creo que Aknadin…_

Atem suspiró ante la pausa de Ishizu. Ella tenía razón.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —Quiso saber el faraón.

— _Kisara se está quedando en la casa Ishtar bajo el cuidado de Mana y Mahad. Y creemos que ustedes dos también deberían venir con nosotros. Al menos mientras dure el torneo._

—No sé qué tan dispuesto esté Yugi a refugiarse él solo. Pero creo que podría convencerlo.

— _¿Para mañana?_

El pequeño se removió en la cama hasta darle la espalda al faraón, quien sonrió ante la inocencia que podía llegar a transmitir su hikari.

—Para antes de que inicie el desfile ya estaremos en la casa Ishtar, Isis. Lo prometo.

— _Así está escrito. Faraón, trate de dormir un poco. Necesitará todas sus fuerzas mañana._

—Gracias Ishizu, tú también duerme por favor.

.

Atem estaba de pie frente al palacio de su niñez. Parecía más una pintura de jeroglíficos que un paisaje real, pero él podía moverse a voluntad en el lugar. Vio sus manos dándose cuenta de que él mismo parecía una pintura egipcia, pero aquello no lo hizo detenerse. Comenzó a andar entre los pasillos del antiguo palacio en busca de la sala del trono, percatándose de que los colores de la pintura eran brillantes y vívidos, consiguiendo darle un aire aún más irreal a su entorno.

Encontró a Aknamkanon sentado en el trono, vio a su madre de pie a la izquierda del faraón y se vio a sí mismo, a la derecha de su padre. Tendría unos cinco o seis años y miraba con adoración a los reyes de Egipto.

Sonrió.

Pero de un instante a otro, toda la pintura perdió colorido. Las sombras de los pilares se arrastraron hasta el suelo, formando una serpiente enorme que se deslizó por el centro del pasillo, arrancando los colores a su paso, no sabía si se trataba de cualquier demonio o de Apep en persona, sabía cómo vencerla, pero él no podía acercarse más. Vio con horror cómo la serpiente se levantaba sobre la estatura de sus padres y amenazaba con atacar a su madre.

El rey Aknamkanon se enderezó en toda su estatura y levantó la mano izquierda, mostrando su DiaDhank, que brilló con intensidad. La serpiente retrocedió un poco ante el brillo, pero luego se lanzó a atacar a su yo niño, en el cielo apareció el dragón rojo y acabó con la serpiente de una mordida, regresándole los colores al lugar. El rompecabezas del milenio brillaba en el pecho de su padre y Atem tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de que en realidad, los colores volvían a llenar el lugar porque su padre lo estaba creando con el poder del rompecabezas.

Una mano pesada aterrizó sobre su hombro y Atem descubrió con orgullo que su padre le sonreía.

Ya no lucía como una pintura, ni él ni su padre. El rey Aknamkanon en toda su gloria estaba de pie al lado de su hijo. Atem no pudo resistirse y lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre, quien lo recibió orgulloso de ver el muchacho en el que se había convertido.

—Mírate nada más. Eres idéntico a tu madre.

—Padre… —Murmuró el sol de Egipto con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando trató de separarse de su padre, se percató de que, físicamente, tenía de nuevo cinco años, como el día en que había ido con su padre a rezar y rogar por perdón para su alma por la creación de los artículos del milenio.

—Mi adorado hijo, un príncipe de Egipto tiene miedo. ¿Por qué?

—Padre, siento que Ra no me sonríe ahora.

—Ra te sonríe siempre, hijo mío. ¿Qué tiene a tu corazón tan acongojado?

—Es mi tío, padre. Ha vuelto de Egipto, como yo. Y busca venganza por el pasado. Sigue rabioso por los errores que cometí en mi corto reinado. Mi gente, la gente de Egipto que vino conmigo, mis amigos de este mundo y este tiempo, todos están en peligro por mi culpa, no fui un buen rey. —Se recargó contra el cuello de su padre y lloró, aterrorizado por lo que pudiese ocurrir a continuación.

El rey acarició el cabello de su hijo y sonrió aprensivo. —Atem… —Llamó con voz profunda a medio camino entre el consuelo y el regaño. El niño egipcio siempre amó cuando su padre le hablaba así, porque, aunque sabía que lo iba a reprender por sus acciones, también significaba que estaba a punto de comprender una lección muy grande. —Te entrené en el uso de tu rompecabezas para que estuvieras listo en los momentos en que tu reino estuviese en problemas, ¿No fue así? —Dejó al niño en el suelo y se agachó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. Atem se percató de que ahora tendría diez años.

—Sí padre. —Murmuró secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Y te enseñé a pelear para defender a los tuyos y a ti mismo. ¿No es así?

—Así es, padre.

Aknamkanon se enderezó, cuestión que obligó a Atem a levantar el rostro. Volvía a tener su edad.

—La serpiente que viste representa el reino de las sombras, tu madre y yo representamos a las personas a las que amas, y tú estás ahí, perdido e indefenso. —Volvió a mirar la pintura, su madre lo levantaba sobre su cabeza y ambos parecían estar riendo a carcajadas. Atem bajó el rostro, apenado por lo que su padre acababa de decirle. —Tú tienes en tus manos poder suficiente para convocar el poder de la oscuridad y para mantenerlo a raya, y aun así tienes miedo de utilizarlo. ¿Por qué, hijo mío?

—El poder del rompecabezas casi sume al mundo en la oscuridad, si cae en las manos equivocadas…

—Pero hijo. Está en tus manos.

Atem sintió aquello como una revelación. Era cierto, él tenía en sus manos el poder del rompecabezas del milenio y tenía en sí mismo magia suficiente para protegerlo. Después de todo, cada vez que el mundo había estado en peligro, él había sabido que hacer, y cuando no, había contado con sus amigos más leales. Se sintió avergonzado por sus dudas y sonrió para su padre. Con voz poderosa, Aknamkanon añadió:

—Si llega a caer en manos equivocadas, ya te tocará hacerte cargo de eso, pero justo ahora, su poder está en tus manos. ¿Hijo mío, la luz del día sería tan reconfortante si no existiera la noche?

—No. —Respondió Atem sin dudarlo.

— ¿Y la luna y las estrellas se verían en el manto de la noche si no existiera la oscuridad?

—No. —Repuso de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿El poder de la oscuridad es peligroso si lo guían las manos del sol de Egipto?

Atem sonrió apenado a la par que su padre le acariciaba el cabello, como cuando era niño. Lo estaba regañando, pero aun así sentía el amor que su padre le profesaba.

—No temeré, padre.

—Sé que no lo harás. Una cosa más, Atem… Despierta.


	7. Mou hitori no Yuugi

Tea sostuvo con fuerzas el obsequio que había hecho para sus amigos. Aunque decir "amigos" era una formalidad, en realidad el regalo en el que se había esmerado era en el que había hecho para el faraón, no es que no hubiese puesto corazón en el de Yugi o en el de Joey, pero se decía a sí misma que ellos no estaban enfrentando al destino de nuevo.

Suspiró cuando los vio llegar a la plaza de Dominó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al percatarse de que, a pesar de ir caminando lado a lado, Yugi y el faraón no podían parecerse menos aquel día. Aunque Tea creía que su amigo de la infancia llegaría usando el uniforme escolar como cada vez que participaba en un torneo, Yugi ese día lucía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa lila y un chaleco, seguía llevando la gargantilla en el cuello y la llave del milenio colgada en una cadena, Atem por otro lado vestía una camiseta negra de manga larga, pantalón de mezclilla y chaleco gris, usaba el rompecabezas al cuello y a pesar de su look casual, la ferocidad de su mirada impactaba a las personas que se acercaban o que lo miraban siquiera.

Aquello era un contraste, Yami y Hikari lado a lado.

Tea sonrió tratando de alejar los pensamientos que surgieron en torno a aquello y se acercó a sus amigos para darles la bienvenida.

—Hice algo para ustedes, no es mucho, pero quiero que sepan que los apoyamos desde las gradas.

Joey fue el primero en abrir su obsequio, dándose cuenta de que era un porta cartas de fieltro hecho a mano, sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que tenía bordado un parche del dragón negro de ojos rojos, al verlo, Yugi y Atem también abrieron sus obsequios, el de Yugi tenía bordado un Kuribo mientras que el de Atem tenía el ojo del milenio bordado a mano por un lado y un parche del mago oscuro al otro.

—Gracias Tea. —Murmuró Atem colocando sus cartas y ajustando el obsequio en el cinturón. —Es un gran regalo. —La aludida sonrió sonrojándose y asintió, Yugi también sonrió. Tea dio dos pasos de espaldas y señaló una gradería.

—Tu abuelo y Tristán están guardándome un lugar, los veré en un rato más.

Atem siguió con la mirada a Tea hasta que la chica se perdió entre la gente y luego sonrió para sus amigos, quienes seguían admirando los regalos. Mahad, Ishizu y Marik llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos y saludaron a Atem con una reverencia antes de dirigir su atención a Joey.

— ¿Preparado para enfrentar el poder oscuro del antiguo Egipto otra vez? —Bromeó Marik pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Joey.

— ¿Qué dices? Estoy listo para regresar la oscuridad a donde vino. Esta vez, tengo mucha confianza en que voy a ganar.

Atem soltó una risa al escuchar a sus amigos y se permitió disfrutar un poco más de la discusión en la que Marik y Joey se habían sumido, jamás imaginó que sería posible ver al pequeño Ishtar bromear tan confianzudo con su propio círculo de amigos, ahora que la familia Ishtar estaba viviendo en Dominó y sabiendo que el más pequeño entraría a la misma preparatoria que ellos, no podía esperar a ver las aventuras que tendrían.

Pero primero debía enfrentar a su destino de nuevo.

Suspiró cuando vio a Kaiba subir a un estrado improvisado, portando el cetro del milenio en una mano. Él, Ishizu y Mahad abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el dragón blanco que sobrevolaba la arena era un dragón real invocado por la magia del cetro. Ishizu tuvo que detener a Mahad por el brazo para que no subiera al estrado, y aunque Kaiba paseó la mirada por todos los presentes, al final le dedicó una sonrisa déspota a Atem entre los duelistas antes de dar el discurso de apertura.

* * *

7 Mou hitori no Yugi

* * *

Judai tuvo que controlarse con todas sus fuerzas cuando se enteró de que el arcade había abierto sus puertas para la venta de cartas, recordaba las noticias de aquel evento como algo épico en la historia del duelo de monstruos en la ciudad de Dominó, aunque sabía que, en esos momentos, había otras prioridades. Suspiró cuando se percató de que Yusei tenía una mirada cargada de frustración, como si buscara desesperadamente algo.

Aunque el castaño sabía que su compañero buscaba algún indicio que les dijese por qué habían brincado hasta ese punto en el tiempo, también sabía que no había mucho apoyo que él pudiese dar en aquel momento, así que se contentó con entrelazar sus dedos con los del azabache para llamar su atención y dedicarle una sonrisa franca, como si pudiese prometer en ese momento que todo iría bien, no importando qué.

—Después de conocernos —inició el castaño con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro —, vi suficientes películas de viajes en el tiempo y paradojas como para entender que si éste presente cambia de alguna forma, nosotros nos veríamos afectados en nuestros relativos presentes.

—Continúa. —Pidió el azabache, sonriendo divertido ante las conjeturas que había sacado su enamorado por ver películas.

—Este es el presente actual, nuestro pasado. Si algo cambia en este presente, nuestros tiempos habrían cambiado, pero cuando tú llegaste a mi época, todo estaba igual en la tuya y en la mía, entonces quiere decir que, cualquier cosa que nos haya traído hasta aquí, logramos solucionarla.

—A menos que nuestros tiempos hayan cambiado y no nos diésemos cuenta. —Irrumpió Yusei preguntándose si al castaño se le acababa alguna vez el optimismo. —Como pasó en aquella ocasión, nos percatamos del cambio hasta que investigamos.

—A mí me gusta mi época como estaba cuando salí de ella, y el duelo de monstruos seguía siendo algo divertido de aprender. Sí, con sus respectivos enemigos, como todo. Pero no vivíamos una tiranía extraña.

Yusei sonrió apretando el agarre en torno a la mano de Judai.

—Tienes razón. —Murmuró asintiendo. —No debería preocuparme tanto por esta situación mientras no sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos.

Cerró distancias con Judai y plantó un beso tímido en su mejilla antes de volver la vista al frente, aferrándose a la mano del castaño y armándose de valor para continuar en esa jornada.

Ambos levantaron la mirada y descubrieron que Yugi estaba de pie a unos metros de ellos, con el rostro vuelto al cielo y los ojos cerrados. Ambos mucachos salieron corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo y sonrieron ampliamente al descubrir que sus facciones lucían endurecidas, reconocieron el rostro del faraón.

—Si tú estás aquí, quiere decir que las cosas se pusieron rudas. —Murmuró Yusei divertido, llamando la atención del faraón con su comentario.

Atem les dedicó una mirada de sorpresa a ambos recién llegados y sonrió reconociendo los rostros de viejos amigos. Sonrió ampliamente recibiendo el apretón del azabache y luego recibió el abrazo del castaño, sorprendido por la confianza que mostraban ambos al acercarse a ellos.

—Qué sorpresa verlos en Dominó... —Comentó el faraón sintiendo algo cálido en el pecho, la alegría de ver a viejos amigos después de mucho tiempo. Rectificó sus palabras y el entusiasmo desapareció en ese instante. Atem compuso una expresión sombría en el rostro y les dedicó una mirada pesada a ambos duelistas. —Si están aquí, quiere decir que el futuro está comprometido de nuevo...

—No exactamente. —Admitió Yusei mirando a Judai. —Al menos no en mi época.

—Tampoco en la mía.

—El dragón carmesí me llamó de nuevo a este tiempo y luego a su tiempo, pero las cosas no han cambiado para nada en mi realidad, no estoy seguro de qué hacemos aquí en esta ocasión. Supongo que sólo es cuestión de refuerzos.

—Yusei y yo llegamos ayer por medio del dragón, pero esperábamos encontrarnos con problemas de primera vista. El único problema al que nos enfrentamos fue encontrar un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

—Deberían venir con nosotros. —Pidió el faraón con una sonrisa amable. —Hay espacio suficiente en la casa Isthar para darles alojo a ustedes dos, aunque tengan que compartir habitación.

—No nos molesta compartir. —Admitió Judai con una sonrisa amplia, mirando al azabache, quien asintió una vez.

Atem les dedicó una mirada pesada, con la sensación de que estaba ocurriendo algo más entre su conversación. Por primera vez pensó que entendía cómo se sentían sus amigos cuando Yugi y él se comunicaban a través del vínculo y sonrió ampliamente cuando ambos volvieron la mirada hasta él, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—Si interrumpo algo... —Murmuró el faraón con una sonrisa pícara.

Judai retrocedió sorprendido ante esa afirmación. Yusei le dedicó una sonrisa al castaño y luego volvió la vista a Atem, antes de hablar.

—Perdónanos, Yugi. Pero han pasado tantas cosas en tan pocas horas, que nos cuesta trabajo adaptarnos a... esto. A todo.

Atem soltó una risa con los labios cerrados por ser llamado Yugi. Supuso que esa era una parte que no estaba registrada en la historia de ambos muchachos todavía, después de todo, un año no era suficiente tiempo como para que el futuro se hubiese visto alterado de una forma tan radical.

—Me imagino entonces que hay muchas cosas por las que ponernos al corriente. —Murmuró el faraón con una sonrisa melancólica, percatándose de que sus amigos se inclinaban el uno hacia el otro, como si se resistieran a tocarse mutuamente.

Conocía esa atracción, la necesidad anhelante de estar cerca y entablar contacto.

—Faraón... —Murmuró Yugi llegando por la espalda de los viajeros, sorprendiéndolos. —Kaiba dará inicio a... ¡Judai! ¡Yusei! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Judai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esta vez fue turno de Yusei de retroceder por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo... cómo? —Tartamudeó Judai alternando miradas con Yugi y Atem, moviendo la cabeza con gestos exagerados y expresión de pasmo.

—De verdad han pasado muchas cosas. —Murmuró Atem divertido por la situación mientras avanzaba hasta pararse a un lado de Yugi y empujarlo con el hombro. —Les ofrecí alojo en la casa Ishtar. Podemos llevarlo y luego recoger tus cosas.

Yugi suspiró, cansado. —Si no queda de otra más que mudarme allá...

.

Atem miraba la habitación de Yugi, sentado en el escritorio mientras el pequeño terminaba de hacer su maleta, sonrió al percatarse de que había pasado exactamente un año desde su último viaje a Egipto. Sonrió sacando cuentas. Cuando sus amigos habían descubierto el secreto de la tumba, Tea ya había estudiado danza un año.

Suspiró por enésima vez y logró captar la atención de Yugi.

— ¿Atem? —Llamó el pequeño, consiguiendo que el faraón sonriera sonrojado.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿En qué piensas?

Atem rió por lo bajo. —En que Kaiba eligió un día peculiar para hacer la apertura del Arcade y del torneo, y que me alegra mucho que lo hiciera, te ha tenido distraído.

—No entiendo de qué hablas.

—Yugi. ¿Recuerdas dónde estábamos hace un año?

 _._

 _Atem caminó con cuidado, con el brazo puesto alrededor de los hombros de Yugi, hasta la entrada de la tumba; se sentía debilitado por el trayecto a través de las doce puertas y Mahad le había advertido que no sería sencillo volver a la vida, pero el mismo mago oscuro parecía muy tranquilo al caminar hacia la salida. Tanto él como Mana avanzaban sonrientes y sin cansancio._

— _No fui el único que volvió de la muerte. —Se quejó el faraón con media sonrisa mientras los veía avanzar a pasos calmos. —No es justo._

— _Yo no estaba muerto. —Comentó Mahad sonriendo. —Estaba preso en una tablilla y por fin soy libre. Aunque, esa libertad viene con sus respectivas restricciones ¿No es así? Seguir sirviendo al faraón siempre será mi deleite._

— _Mi hermano, ya no soy más el faraón de Egipto. —Reprochó Atem sintiendo que debía recurrir a toda su fuerza física para hablar, arrancándole una sonrisa a Yugi._

— _Aunque vistas como uno. —Añadió Mana sonriente._

 _Atem se llevó una mano libre a la corona y sonrió melancólico._

— _Ahora sí que extrañaré Egipto. —Admitió Atem al final cuando Yugi hizo una pausa y le permitió respirar. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su aibou antes de añadir. —Poco a poco siento cómo vuelven mis memorias y voy recuperando la consciencia de quien que soy y lo que fui._

— _Créeme. —Comentó Yugi sonriente apoyando al faraón a recargarse contra la pared más cercana y ofreciéndole una cantimplora. —Mi abuelo no tendría ningún problema con quedarse en Egipto unos días más. ¿Verdad abuelito?_

— _Así es Yugi, ningún problema._

 _Atem rio por lo bajo, mirando a Yugi de reojo. —Mi deseo es volver a tu vida justo como la dejamos antes de venir hasta aquí. No quitarte lo que ya tienes. Volví para estar con ustedes. No sabía que también mis más leales amigos estarían conmigo._

— _Bueno, una chica se aburre de estar encerrada en una loza ceremonial durante cinco mil años. —Espetó Mana parándose en Jarras y encarando a Kaiba. — ¿Verdad Kisara? —Mana le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a la peliblanca, que aún iba en brazos de Seto, sonrojada por la cercanía y el contacto con el castaño. Él no iba mucho más platicador, así que todos soltaron la risa cuando de la boca de la albina salió un silbido apenas audible, que se parecía mucho a un "Sí"._

— _Volvamos a la casa. —Pidió Ishizu, caminando al lado de Mahad, tratando de evadir su mirada tanto como fuera posible. Sonrieron ambos al percatarse de que se evadían el uno al otro y luego él le pasó un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja a la egipcia. —Todos debemos descansar._

— _¡Yugi! —Llamó Tea sorprendida al ver cómo el sol hacía las arenas brillar en tonos dorados como si fuera oro molido. Se adelantó unos pasos hasta pararse frente a él y, con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos brillando, exclamó. — ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!_

.

— ¡Atem! —Gritó el pequeño separándose del escritorio. — ¿De verdad ya pasó un año? —La sonrisa de medio lado que el faraón le dedicó lo sacó de su sorpresa, dejándolo confundido. El egipcio soltó una risa por lo bajo separándose del escritorio y avanzando hasta su pequeño Hikari, lo abrazó con fuerzas, pegando la boca en la coronilla del pequeño y aspirando con fuerza.

Yugi tardó unos segundos en salir de la sorpresa y corresponder al abrazo, pero sonrió ampliamente, pegando el oído al pecho de su faraón y concentrándose en el latido rítmico de su corazón.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Aibou.

—Mou… Atem… Feliz cumpleaños.

El grito de la madre de Yugi hizo que el pequeño volviera a la realidad y se separar un paso del mayor, con la vista vuelta al suelo y las mejillas sonrosadas ante la cercanía que había tenido con Atem. A pesar de ya tener un año viviendo juntos, había momentos en los que no estaba del todo seguro de qué hacer o cómo reaccionar a la presencia de Atem. Imponía. — ¡Yugi, Atem, los chicos llegaron!

— ¿Llegaron? —Murmuró Atem confundido mientras avanzaba a la puerta de la habitación. Yugi suspiro recargando ambas manos en el escritorio, tomando aire, tratando de serenarse. Hacía tiempo que aquel sentimiento se había instalado en su pecho. La necesidad de estar cerca de Atem, de mantener un contacto físico, no sólo espiritual con él, y al mismo tiempo, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se alejara.

Tras la batalla ceremonial, Yugi había pasado los seis meses más difíciles de su vida, tratando de acostumbrarse a estar sin el faraón, a caminar sin sentir su presencia, sin escuchar su voz o sus consejos. Recuperar a Atem, que el faraón hubiese preferido quedarse en su mundo y a su lado había sido un regalo enorme, le alegraba muchísimo haber recuperado ese pedacito de su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, tenerlo cerca le hacía necesitar más. Poco a poco esa necesidad había ido en aumento.

— ¿Qué me pasa? —Murmuró acongojado mientras cerraba su maleta y se dirigía a la entrada de su habitación.

Al bajar, se percató de que Bakura, Tea, Joey, Tristán y Duke lo esperaban en la sala de estar, charlando con Atem alegremente, Yugi no pudo entender el parloteo hasta que Atem le dedicó media sonrisa cómplice. —Al fin bajas.

—Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Bueno, decidimos acompañarlos a la casa Ishtar antes de hacer algo. —Admitió Duke sonriente.

— ¿Algo? —Repitió Yugi confundido.

—Ya sabes. —Exclamó Tristán animado. —Algo, salir, celebrar, algo.

—Pero como primero deben instalarse en la casa Ishtar, decidimos venir a ayudar en lo que podamos. —Añadió Tea con una sonrisa amplia.

—Yugi sólo lleva una maleta. —Comentó Atem divertido. —No sé si hay mucho por hacer.

—Bueno, Joey parece estar mudándose de casa. —Se quejó Tristán negando con la cabeza. Duke se cruzó de brazos, imitando el gesto de Tristán antes de hablar.

—Sí, cuando los Ishtar le dijeron que también él sería un refugiado político, tiró la casa por la ventana.

—Y no es metáfora. —Se quejó Tea. El recuerdo de los departamentos en los que Joey vivía, sumado al hecho de que el rubio había lanzado por la ventana principal de la casa dos maletas y una mochila, consiguió que a todos les saliera una gota en la cabeza.

—Puedes llegar a ser muy literal, ¿No? —Comentó Yugi divertido al ver a Joey rascarse la nuca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Es la casa Ishtar, no me perdería unas vacaciones en esa casa por nada.

— ¿Les darán refugio a todos? —Preguntó Yugi esperanzado.

—No creo. —Comentó Tristán. —La casa no es tan grande y nosotros no tenemos artículos mágicos ni estamos participando en el torneo. Pero los veremos todos los días, después de todo, las vacaciones son para apoyar a los amigos.

—Mina-san… —Murmuró Atem sonriendo. —Muchas gracias por todo.

.

Kisara sonrió terminando de pulir los pendientes de Atem, que habían estado al cuidado de Ishizu desde su vuelta a Dominó, los dejó en el escritorio de su tutora y salió a recibir a sus amigos cuando escuchó el motor del auto entrando al garaje.

Se encontró con Odion en el camino, el egipcio le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cederle el paso para que se sumara al resto de la familia. Alcanzó a sus tutores en la puerta y sonrió haciendo una reverencia a la par de Ishizu cuando Atem entró en su campo de visión. Aunque el egipcio les hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Se la pasaba regañando a Kisara en la escuela por recibirlo con una reverencia a diario, sus compañeros de clases ya habían comenzado a preguntar a qué se debería aquel comportamiento y los rumores habían iniciado cuando una chica se había burlado de Kisara por hacer eso. La albina le había dedicado una sonrisa antes de murmurar. — _El joven Atem, hijo de Aknamkanon, es un príncipe de Egipto que se dignó a compartir su vida con personas como tú._

No era como que fuese sencillo domar al dragón blanco, pero aquello le había parecido excesivo al faraón.

Ishizu hizo una reverencia para Atem mientras entregaba una toalla limpia al muchacho. —El viaje no fue largo, pero dado todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy, lo normal es que esté cansado, siéntase en libertad de andar a su antojo en nuestro hogar. Le daremos la habitación principal de la casa y…

—Ishizu. —Interrumpió el faraón con voz amable. —Si no te molesta y no le molesta a Yugi, preferiría quedarme con él en su habitación, no importa si no es la principal de la casa. El día sí ha sido largo y yo estoy tan acostumbrado a estar a su lado, que no sé si quiero que me alejen para volver a ser tratado como un faraón, me es extraño. Créeme, atravesé medio inframundo sólo por volver con él.

—No hay problema, Atem. —Soltó Yugi sonriendo. —En mi habitación siempre hay espacio suficiente para que descanses un rato.

—Pero sólo un rato. —Exclamó Tea. Joey y Tristán asintieron mientras Bakura se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa radiante antes de hablar.

—Se puede decir que hoy es cumpleaños de ambos, ya que es el día que Atem volvió a la vida, así que un día tan importante se tiene que celebrar.

— ¿Celebrar? —Murmuró Atem incómodo.

— ¡Claro! —Soltó Duke sonriendo de medio lado mientras abrazaba a Joey y Tristán por los hombros.

—No cualquiera vuelve de entre los muertos así sin más. Y menos se queda a vivir en nuestro mundo con alevosía y ventaja. —Soltó Marik con una sonrisa amplia, dedicándole a su hermana una mirada suplicante. — ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que podemos llevarlos a celebrar?

Odion tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no componer la misma expresión que Marik, pero sonrió como niño en navidad cuando Ishizu asintió resignada mientras encaraba a los amigos de Yugi y añadía con una sonrisa amable.

—Bueno, gracias al trabajo en KC hemos conocido algunos restaurantes y lugares para bailar en la ciudad, así que, si el faraón y sus amigos quieren salir esta noche, podemos…

— ¡Sí!

.

Tea sostenía con fuerzas la bolsa que Marik le había entregado, se debatió mucho entre tocar o no y al final, su puño aterrizó levemente en la puerta. Yugi abrió sorprendido ante el sonrojo de su amiga y sonrió cuando ella le entregó la bolsa.

—Marik me dijo que consiguió ropa para el faraón. —Tea escuchó el ruido de la regadera y sonrió aliviada. —Todo esto del torneo, Aknadin, la magia egipcia me pone nerviosa, ¿sabes? Saber que ya no están juntos y al mismo tiempo descubrir que de alguna manera todo será como antes.

—Comprendo. —Admitió sonriente. —Me siento igual.

—Como sea, debemos prepararnos para la noche. ¿Verdad? Será divertido.

—Sí, lo será.

—Te veo en un rato. —Dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Yugi sonrió cerrando la puerta y fue a recostarse a su cama. Se quedó quieto, escuchando cómo el agua caía al piso y suspiró preguntándose si de verdad todo sería como antes. En esencia así era, se trataba de él mismo, a punto de entrar a un torneo en el que volvía a estar en riesgo la humanidad, y Atem pelearía a su lado como cada vez, pero después de un año de tener cuerpos separados, a pesar de que existía el lazo, las cosas no podían ser como antes ¿O sí?

 _Atem…_ Pensó llevándose una mano al pecho mientras se giraba en un costado.

 _Hikari…_ Escuchó en respuesta en su mente, y aunque por un momento consideró que aquello hubiese sido una pasada de su imaginación, escuchó la voz de Atem desde la regadera.

—Puedo sentirlo, Yugi. —Murmuró sorprendiendo al pequeño. —El lazo sigue ahí. ¿Por qué me bloqueas? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No, no es a propósito. —Exclamó enderezándose en la cama, encarando la puerta del baño. Por un momento vio el vapor del agua y volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de bloquear aquello y darle espacio a Atem. —Desde que me enseñaste a usar mi artículo del milenio todo se siente diferente. No sé cómo éste nuevo lazo funciona. No se siente igual que antes.

—Lo sé. Es extraño. Ne, aibou. —Murmuró divertido antes de permitirle sentir el agua caliente caer en sus hombros. Yugi rio por lo bajo y se acurrucó de lado en la cama, permitiendo que la sensación caliente del agua y las manos de Atem en sus brazos terminara de arrullarlo.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, sintió peso a su lado y la mano de Atem aferrarlo por la cintura para atraerlo a sí mismo. —Te vas a caer. —Murmuró el faraón cerca de su oído. Yugi entreabrió los ojos, percatándose de que estaba casi en el borde de la cama.

—Perdón. —Murmuró sin saber exactamente por qué.

Atem sonrió. — ¿Ya estás listo? Recuerda que ya no puedo arreglarme por los dos.

Yugi sonrió de oreja a oreja, girando para encarar a Atem, aún con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cuántas veces no se habría acurrucado Atem a su lado cuando el pequeño tenía miedo? Ambos sonrieron. Después de todo, no había cambiado nada entre ellos. —Es cierto. —Murmuró el pequeño luchando para abrir los ojos. —Muchas veces me dejaste dormir hasta que llegaba Tea, y yo ya estaba vestido y todo. Muchas veces me dio pena que un faraón tuviera que andar acarreando a su súbdito.

— ¿Qué dices? —Soltó indignado abriéndole un ojo con los dedos. —Siempre fuiste algo más que un transporte público.

Yugi rio ante la broma y se sentó para desperezarse. Atem llevaba puesta una camiseta de lino blanco sin mangas y con el cuello en V, llevaba un pantalón oscuro y sandalias de cuero. Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de que, aunque ciertamente lucía un poco más bronceado, su piel seguía siendo muy clara. Atem sonrió poniéndose los pendientes y los brazaletes mientras el pequeño corrió al baño para organizarse el cabello.

— ¿Crees… crees que quieran celebrarlo en grande? —Murmuró incómodo el faraón.

— ¡No me digas que le tienes miedo a las fiestas! —Soltó Yugi divertido volviendo a la habitación con una camisa blanca, se ajustó un chaleco color azul y le dedicó una sonrisa diáfana al joven que lo miraba desde la cama. —Mou hitori no… Ah… Atem… perdona. Yo… —Yugi se sonrojó y bajó la vista, sintiéndose torpe al seguir llamando así al faraón. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que no era su otro yo, ni Yami, hacía mucho que había entendido que era el espíritu del antiguo faraón, y una parte de su subconsciente se negaba a aceptar que estarían como almas separadas.

—Ne, aibou. ¿Por qué te disculpas al llamarme así?

—Tú eres Atem. El orgullo de Aknamkanon y el nuevo sol de Egipto. No mi otro yo.

—Yugi… —Murmuró fraternal avanzando unos pasos hacia el pequeño y acariciando su cabello en un gesto conciliador. —Tú puedes llamarme como tú quieras. _Mou hitori no Yugi,_ Atem, Yami, Faraón. Siéntete en libertad de llamarme como necesites hacerlo.

—No sería justo de mi parte quitarte identidad después de tantas cosas que hemos pasado.

—Yugi, tú me devolviste mi identidad, que nadie te haga creer lo contrario.

—Basta. —Exclamó tratando de no alzar la voz. —Tú eres Atem, hijo de Aknamkanon, décimo faraón de Egipto… Podrá haber sido una broma en un momento, pero es la verdad de tu identidad. No importa que no estemos en Egipto. —Exclamó Yugi apretando los ojos y sintiendo el rubor ascender a sus mejillas. —No eres otro Yugi, eres un Atem. Eres Atem, y yo…

—También fui otro tú. —Murmuró el faraón acercándose a Yugi. Le tomó una mano y suspiró acomodándosela en el centro del pecho, para que el pequeño pudiese sentir el latido de su corazón, sonrió cuando Yugi suspiró. —Si no lo hubiese sido alguna vez, ¿Por qué nuestros latidos se sincronizan? ¿O no lo has sentido?

—Sí. —Murmuró apenado.

—Si allá afuera no quieres hacerlo, no me llames otro tú, pero por favor… —Murmuró consiguiendo que el pequeño lo mirara a los ojos, aquello había sonado a súplica. —Aquí, estando sólo tú y yo, no me eches fuera. No creas que no lo noto, si no digo nada es porque respeto tus decisiones, pero he sentido perfectamente cómo bloqueas el lazo que hay entre nosotros. He notado que me miras de reojo cuando nadie te está mirando y que frenas tus pensamientos, aunque no me dejes conocerlos. Noto cómo me haces a un lado y no me gusta.

—No es a propósito… —Murmuró retirando la mano del pecho de Atem y dando un paso de espaldas. —Yo mismo no sé por qué lo hago.

Atem cerró una mano en torno a la nuca de su hikari, se agachó sobre el rostro de Yugi y plantó un beso en su mejilla, pegó su frente a la del pequeño, consiguiendo que él apretara los ojos y se sonrojara. —Averigüémoslo… juntos.

—Sí. —Murmuró Yugi, sintiendo aquella respuesta como una promesa.


	8. Calma previa a la tormenta

Aunque la tarde había corrido lenta, en la noche el tiempo parecía volar. Tea los había convencido de ir a bailar un rato y ahora estaban sentados en una mesa relativamente apartada de la pista de baile, esperando sus bebidas. Tea, Kisara, Mana y Mai (A quien se habían encontrado en plena plaza cuando Tea trataba de convencerlos de seguir un rato más antes de irse a dormir) se encontraban en la pista de baile llamando la atención de todas las miradas y ganándose coqueteos y comentarios de la gente a su alrededor. Sus amigos las cuidaban desde la mesa, Mahad e Ishizu habían optado por ir a la barra por sus propias bebidas y Marik y Joey se debatían entre si debían ir a acompañar a las chicas o permanecer en la mesa un poco más. Yugi y Atem parecían muy aislados en su propia conversación, porque, aunque casi no movían los labios, seguían intercambiando miradas acusatorias y cómplices, y de vez en cuando, uno soltaba una carcajada o se ganaba un golpe por parte del otro. Judai y Yusei se habían mantenido un rato acompañando a los festejados, pero al cabo de un rato habían comentado que tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver en la casa Ishtar, además de que estaban cansados del viaje, aunque Atem atinó a adivinar, por la mirada pesada que Yusei le dedicó al castaño, que "asuntos pendientes" era una forma muy cordial de nombrar a sus intenciones.

Permanecieron en ese lugar hasta la medianoche, bromeando entre ellos, pidiendo alitas y otras botanas, codeándose y retándose para sacar a bailar a alguna chica, y cuando Ishizu y Odion decidieron que ya se habían desvelado bastante, todos salieron del lugar con el ruido de la música muy fuerte todavía retumbando en sus oídos. Yugi y Atem se habían rezagado hasta el final, continuando con su charla silente, dedicándose miradas cargadas de significados de vez en cuando, sonriendo cuando Joey o Tristán les preguntaban si todo estaba en orden y respondiendo al unísono sin querer, para luego soltar una carcajada.

Aquella quietud parecía inquebrantable. Hasta que sintieron algo en el fondo del estómago.

La misma llamada de advertencia que los había estado presionando desde el día en que había iniciado todo, la sensación de que algo no estaba bien y sentir que les llamaban a gritos por su nombre.

Ambos tricolores intercambiaron una mirada sólo por asegurarse de que no era su imaginación, para cerciorarse de que el otro también lo había sentido y luego ambos salieron corriendo hacia el frente con todas sus fuerzas.

El resto soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y les gritaron por sus nombres, Joey, Tristán y Duke salieron corriendo tras ellos pero no pudieron alcanzarlos cuando cambió el semáforo y un camión se atravesó en su camino.

Ambos tricolores llegaron a un parque que parecía estar deshabitado, Atem avanzó dos pasos por delante de Yugi y gritó. — ¡Muéstrate ante mí!

Una figura con el rostro oculto por una capucha avanzó unos pasos, saliendo de detrás de los árboles con un ritmo apático.

—Atem… —Llamó Yugi asustado, sintiéndose débil y con la respiración cada vez más pesada. —Estamos… en el reino…

—Faraón. —Llamó la figura al frente cuando se percató de que el aludido cambió toda su atención para sostener al pequeño. —Los rumores eran ciertos al final. Has vuelto.

— ¡Muestra tu rostro, cobarde!

— ¿Me llamas a mi cobarde? —Inquirió Aknadin descubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? —Espetó amenazante, avanzando medio paso y sintiendo que la mano de su hikari se cerraba débilmente en torno a su muñeca en busca de auxilio.

—Escúchame bien, faraón. Sellaste el reino de las sombras y has protegido bien a la humanidad, pero escucha mis palabras. Hay más de una forma de abrir las puertas de la oscuridad y hay muchas personas interesadas en encontrar la manera de abrir el reino. Los artículos del milenio no son la única llave. Así que prepárate para lo que está por venir.

El encapuchado se desvaneció en el aire y Yugi tomó una bocanada de aire, cayendo de rodillas al sentir su pecho libre para respirar. El resto de sus amigos llegó corriendo al lugar para ver a Atem arrodillado al lado del pequeño, murmurando palabras de preocupación, preguntando por su salud.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Espetó Marik ayudando a Yugi a ponerse de pie antes de encarar al faraón.

—Yami no game… —Murmuró Atem sintiendo rabia y desesperación al mismo tiempo. —Alguien ha encontrado la manera de volver a traer los Yami no game…

* * *

8.-Calma previa a la tormenta

* * *

La vuelta a la casa Ishtar había sido silenciosa y melancólica.

Yusei estaba agachado sobre la chimenea de la sala, acomodando algunos trozos de madera para encender el fuego cuando sus amigos irrumpieron en la casa. Aunque compuso una sonrisa amable y les dedicó un gesto de bienvenida, algo en la mirada sombría que Atem tenía, le hizo saber que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz un momento.

Judai salió de su habitación, con el torso desnudo y una toalla en la cabeza, secándose el cabello con movimientos bruscos cuando Atem pasó a su lado.

Sus ojos se pusieron bicolores sin que él pudiese evitarlo al sentir el aura pesada del faraón, y cuando le dedicó una mirada de interrogación a Yusei, el azabache no supo hacer otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros, igual de confundido que su enamorado.

Yugi se dejó caer en un sillón, cansado de estar en peligro constantemente, cansado de ocultar sus pensamientos, cansado de no poder tener una existencia tranquila al lado del faraón y poder seguir con sus vidas donde las habían dejado.

Yusei y Judai habían intercambiado una mirada antes de ir a sentarse lado a lado con el pequeño, abrazándolo por los hombros para darle algo de soporte, sabiendo que el faraón igualmente sentiría el apoyo de ambos viajeros en aquel gesto. Yugi se desmoronó un poco y permitió que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. ¿Cómo había sido tan débil como para permitir que el reino de las sombras consumiera la poca fuerza que tenía? ¿Qué no tenóa ya experiencia suficiente en los duelos de las sombras como para resistir un poco más? De nuevo, se sentía como un obstáculo para que Atem pudiese hacer y deshacer. El faraón habría podido enfrentar a Aknadin ahí mismo si él no hubiese sido tan débil. Y de nuevo, la brecha entre él y su faraón era cada vez más amplia, él nunca podría caminar a la par, a su lado.

Yugi mandó a sus amigos a dormir. Estaría bien.

Y aunque Judai habría querido quedarse con Yugi hasta la madrugada, haciéndole saber que lo apoyaría sin importar qué, la mirada pesada de Yusei le indicó que lo mejor era dejarle pensar.

En su habitación, el castaño le dedicó una mirada de indignación al azabache.

—Necesita apoyo, saber que no está solo en esto.

—Lo sé. —Admitió Yusei recostándose en la cama con ambas manos bajo su cabeza.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo dejamos solo en la sala?

—Porque en este momento no necesita de nuestro apoyo.

Judai miró confundido al azabache. Con movimientos calmados se acostó en la cama, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Yusei, permitiéndole abrazar su cuerpo y suspirar.

—No lo entiendo. —Admitió el castaño.

—En cuanto lo dejamos, Yugi fue hacia su habitación, él comparte el cuarto con el faraón. No quería estar solo, quería estar con él, aunque no sabía cómo acercarse. Yugi no es débil, pero no sabe que es fuerte, y no sabe que Atem está protegiéndolo por lo que siente, no porque lo considere menos fuerte.

—Que Atem protege a Yugi... —Repitió Judai, confundido.

—Sí, porque para Atem, Yugi es una persona sumamente importante y no quiere permitir que nada le pase, porque han pasado tantas cosas juntos, que poner de nuevo al mundo a salvo, puede ser una tarea titánica.

—Pero... —Judai no supo cómo continuar con su frase, por lo que Yusei sonrió de medio lado.

—Si estuviésemos en peligro y tú pudieses protegerte y proteger a alguien más...

—Yo soy fuerte. —Murmuró Judai con una sonrisa enorme.

—Digamos que nuestra realidad está en peligro, y tú y yo somos las únicas personas en un edificio que colapsa... —Judai asintió. —¿Qué fue lo primero que imaginaste?

—Tratar de ponernos a salvo. —Murmuró Judai imaginando su escuela cayendo a pedazos, imaginándose a sí mismo tomando a Yusei de la mano para correr lo más lejos posible, convocando monstruos para defenderse y para poner a Yusei a salvo. —Oh... —Murmuró al final el castaño, comprendiendo el punto.

—Ellos no están juntos. —Puntualizó Yusei acongojado. —Así que no pueden protegerse como quisieran. No en este momento.

Una pausa pesada se manifestó entre ellos, y durante algunos segundos, ambos permitieron que el silencio reinante se apoderara de cada pensamiento. El castaño sonrió conteniendo la risa cuando Yusei se movió a toda velocidad para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, apresándole ambas manos sobre la cabeza para inmovilizarlo.

—Yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase, pero yo además tengo permiso de hacer esto. —Dijo al final el azabache, encaminando su boca hacia el cuello de Judai, plantando una serie de besos y chupones delicados, arrancándole jadeos y escalofríos a su amante. Yusei dejó una serie de besos por el cuello y el mentón de Judai hasta dar con su boca y plantar un beso apasionado, deleitándose en la sensación del roce de la piel de sus torsos, desnudos. —Ellos no han encontrado cómo equilibrar estar juntos. —Murmuró antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Soltó una risa discreta cuando Judai hizo palanca para cambiar posiciones con Yusei y ponerlo bajo de sí, con ambas manos recargadas en el pecho del azabache y una sonrisa coqueta y radiante en el rostro.

—Quisiera ayudarlos, para que ellos pudieran ser así de felices como nosotros ahora que lo sabemos, que nos correspondemos y que podemos estar juntos, aunque sea en el periodo en el que dure esta crisis.

—Qué dulce eres. —Murmuró Yusei tomando el rostro de su enamorado. —Pero ellos solos deben decidir cómo y cuándo van a tener esa conversación.

Judai hizo un puchero antes de recostarse sobre el pecho de Yusei y ocultar el rostro contra el cuello del azabache.

—No es justo. ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices todos?

Yusei suspiró acariciando el cabello de Judai con una mano y con la otra, trazando caricias por toda la espalda del castaño.

—Te quiero. —Dijo el azabache sonriendo, consiguiendo que Judai alzara el rostro en busca de un nuevo beso. —Es tarde, deberíamos tratar de dormir, mañana iniciarán los duelos y más vale que estemos preparados para lo que sea necesario, para ayudar a nuestros amigos.

Y mientras que ellos dos se acomodaron para descansar en una noche de sueño profundo, el faraón había abandonado su habitación, dejando a Yugi sumido en un sueño intranquilo y superficial.

Atem estaba sentado en el sillón individual, con una copa de vino en una mano y observando el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. La casa se había helado durante la noche e Ishizu había sugerido encender la calefacción para mantener el calor, Atem había esperado a que todos estuviesen dormidos para encender el fuego.

Meneó un poco la copa antes de dar un sorbo pequeño y dejarse embriagar por el aroma del vino.

Miró hacia el pasillo en cuanto sintió la presencia de Yugi aproximarse, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos estaban cansados como para iniciar una charla, aunado al hecho de que ambos sabían que el silencio era cómodo entre ellos. Yugi se sentó en el suelo y se recargó entre las rodillas de Atem, consiguiendo que el faraón le sonriera revolviéndole el cabello.

Aquel momento de calma no duró mucho, el egipcio volvió a sumirse en pensamientos sombríos y Yugi sintió el cambio en el aura de su compañero. Respiró profundo antes de girar un poco para recargar la cabeza en la rodilla del mayor y ofrecerle una sonrisa conciliadora.

— ¿Qué pasa, mou hitori no boku?

Atem le ofreció una sonrisa tímida al escuchar aquella mención.

—Ahm… —gruñó el faraón nervioso mientras el pequeño se giraba por completo para quedar sentado de frente a Atem, él se inclinó en su lugar, recargando los codos en las rodillas para quedar más o menos a la misma altura que su hikari. Le dio otro sorbo a su copa. —Pienso.

— ¿En qué?

—Trato de organizar todo lo que sé del rompecabezas del milenio. De todo lo que aprendí a hacer con él y de todas las cosas que nunca supe hacer. Sé que mi padre supo aprovechar su poder, pero también me estoy enterando de que yo soy el faraón que ha sabido usarlo con más fuerza y poder que todos en Egipto, y resulta que hago cosas que ni sé que puedo hacer con la magia del rompecabezas. Mi padre cree que está en buenas manos.

—Lo está. —Murmuró Yugi tomando una mano de Atem y permitiendo que él le acariciara una mejilla con los nudillos. —Suspiraron al unísono, disfrutando de ese momento de calma sin pensar demasiado en el resto. Yugi sonrió recordando algo y se enderezó un poco hasta tocar la frente del faraón con la propia. — ¿Recuerdas cuando salvaste a Tea?

—Parece de otra vida. —Admitió trayendo a su mente aquella ocasión, era de cuando Atem y Yugi aún no hacían consciencia de la presencia del espíritu egipcio, por aquellos tiempos hacían el cambio y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de ello. Atem solía recordarlo como una existencia solitaria en la que vivía a medias la vida de alguien más. Porque conocía a Tea, a Joey, a Tristán. Sabía de qué iba la vida de Yugi y había ocasiones en que la sentía propia, pero también había momentos en los que se sumía en las sombras y flotaba a la deriva en un sueño poco profundo en el que tenía tiempo de sobra para preguntarse quién era en realidad, porque se había dado cuenta de que no era Yugi Muto. —Mi padre solía decir que los juegos de las sombras eran peligrosos cuando se trataba del duelo de monstruos, pero yo encontré la manera de hacerlo aún más peligroso sin llegar a ser letal. Me pregunto si podría jugar éste mismo juego con Aknadin con tal de no poner en peligro a nadie más.

—Me vas a echar fuera. —Comentó Yugi encorvándose y rompiendo el contacto con Atem. El egipcio le tomó el rostro para obligarlo a mirarlo y negó con la cabeza.

—Me haces fuerte. —Admitió el faraón mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su Hikari. Tomó una respiración antes de sonreír y murmurar. —En los juegos de las sombras, todo se sumerge en la oscuridad. Los sacerdotes de mi templo jugaban a los duelos de monstruos en la oscuridad en sí misma, así que mantenían al pueblo a salvo del terror pero pagaban un alto precio. Sus almas quedaban atrapadas en el reino de las sombras.

—Recuerdo esa parte horrible. —Admitió Yūgi sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo.

—Bien, luego los sacerdotes del templo encontraron la manera de traer los juegos al mundo real para defender a Egipto. Los sacerdotes de mi padre perfeccionaron esa técnica. Mahad fue mi tutor al momento de aprender esas artes oscuras.

—Lo que explica muchas cosas. —Murmuró el pequeño, sintiéndose valiente de pronto, librándose de las manos de Atem para ir a sentarse en su regazo.

El faraón compuso una expresión de sorpresa, facilitándole al pequeño el acomodarse sobre sus piernas y sosteniéndolo ahí para que no se resbalara; por un momento se preguntó si sería prudente adjudicarse el permiso hundir su nariz en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de su hikari para impregnarse del aroma que el pequeño parecía expedir, pero decidió dejar ese pensamiento para después, sonrió dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino antes de ofrecer un poco al pequeño.

—Pero no logro entender a dónde vas con todo esto. —Admitió Yugi apenado antes de dar un sorbito a la copa.

—Yo sé cómo jugar el juego de las sombras sin convocar a los monstruos ni llevarnos al reino de las sombras. Pero el precio lo paga el que pierda el juego.

—Como con el Orichalcos... —El silencio que se cernió sobre ellos fue pesado y gélido. Nunca habían vuelto a tocar el tema del sello del Orichalcos, aún era un tema delicado para Atem, saber que su soberbia había puesto a su baraja en su contra, saber que había apostado el alma y que su hikari era quien había pagado las consecuencias.

Ambos suspiraron cuando Atem relajó un poco su agarre sobre la cintura de Yugi y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón.

Y tras una pausa larga, muy larga, Atem suspiró y murmuró: —Lo sé.

— ¿Qué sabes?

—Que no era tu intensión decir nada al respecto. Tocar un tema delicado... Una parte de mí cree que conservo esa soberbia en mi interior, o al menos lo creí hoy.

—¿Por qué? —Murmuró Yugi confundido, buscando en la mirada escarlata de Atem una pista.

—Cuando vi a Judai y a Yusei... No me malinterpretes. —Pidió amable, sonriendo, al ver el gesto de confusión que compuso Yugi. —Me dio mucho gusto verlos, pero cuando me di cuenta que estaban juntos, de que entre ellos había algo... —Frenó en seco su conversación. El hecho de tener sentado a Yugi en sus piernas no significaba nada y debía respetar los sentimientos y decisiones del menor. —Me dio envidia.

—¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa?

Atem no respondió, enarcó una ceja y sonrió con picardía, consiguiendo que Yugi se sonrojara.

—¿Están juntos? —Murmuró el pequeño sorprendido.

—No me consta, pero tampoco me sorprendería, no por cómo se miran. Lograron trascender la separación del tiempo para poder estar el uno para el otro sin importar nada más...

Ambos dejaron pasar unos segundos antes de relajarse ante la información que habían intercambiado, soltaron una risa nerviosa sin imaginar siquiera que ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo: Yusei y Judai tenían suerte de poder estar juntos. A diferencia de ellos.

Yugi se acurrucó contra el pecho de Atem y sonrió cuando él cerró el brazo libre en torno a su cuerpo para acunarlo mejor, pensando en que, si de todos modos Atem no le correspondía a todo lo que había estado sintiendo y pensando en los últimos meses, al menos podía tomarse la libertad de acurrucarse contra su pecho.

El pequeño tomó una respiración profunda, debatiéndose entre hablar o no hacerlo.

—Sabes que de todos modos lo sabré, ¿Cierto? Aunque no hables. —Inquirió Atem con curiosidad al sentir al pequeño adormecerse entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró el pequeño, percatándose de que había bajado la guardia. No podía evitarlo, se sentía a salvo entre los brazos de Atem cuando él lo sostenía así, en esos momentos, en las madrugadas de pesadillas, y antes en los duelos, cuando el Faraón ganaba. Cada vez que habían ganado un duelo, Yugi había sentido una especie de abrazo mental, como si toda la energía de Atem le abrazara para felicitarlo por el duelo. Y aunque en su momento era una celebración por la victoria, esos abrazos espirituales fueron volviéndose más largos, más profundos, más significativos, y ambos podían permanecer ahí hasta que alguno de sus amigos los sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

¿Hacía cuánto no se abrazaban así?

¿Y hacía cuánto Yugi estaba ocultando ese deseo, de abrazarlo como antes? Como esa mañana al felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, dejándole anhelando más.

Atem sintió de nuevo la distancia crecer entre ambos, suspiró dándole un sorbo largo a la copa, apresando un poco más el cuerpo de Yugi, como si con aquel gesto físico pudiese acercar al muchacho de nuevo, cerrar la distancia energética.

No pudo evitar que su voz sonara dolida al decir aquello:

— ¿Y entonces por qué insistes en ocultarlo de mí?

Al escucharle así, una nueva duda surgió en la mente del pequeño, referente a su conversación de los juegos de las sombras. No pudo ocultar ese pensamiento de Atem.

—Porque no quiero decirlo en voz alta, eso lo haría real.

—Entonces lo diré por ti. —Murmuró Atem conciliador, sabiendo que su hikari había cambiado del tempa, pero decidiendo concederle aquello, tratando de quitarle a Yugi un peso de encima. Ya suficiente había sufrido el pequeño por tener que cargar con su alma en el tiempo en el que debieron enfrentar los duelos de las sombras como para obligarlo a cargar con más peso sobre su conciencia. —Una de las dos almas se quedará atrapada para siempre en el reino de las sombras. El alma de quien pierda el juego.

—Pero no sólo sabes hacerlo con los duelos de monstruos.

—No, podría tomar cualquier juego y convertirlo en un duelo de las sombras. Un Yami no game.

—Tú sabes hacer eso.

Atem hizo una pausa, no del todo seguro de si Yugi había terminado o no su frase. —No fue una pregunta. —Acusó mirando al pequeño acurrucarse aún más.

—No. —Respondió levantando la mirada, buscando los ojos de Atem que lo observaban con curiosidad mal disimulada. —Sé que sabes cómo hacerlo. Te he visto hacerlo antes. Con Kaiba y con otros, cuando liberas sus mentes del juego de las sombras.

—Si hacemos esto de esa manera en particular, las cosas van a cambiar muchísimo. El juego va a ser muy distinto ahora y volverá a estar en juego el futuro de la humanidad, o Yusei y Judai no estarían en nuestro tiempo para darnos apoyo y soporte.

—Ya hemos salvado antes a la humanidad.

—Nunca de Aknadin. Nunca de alguien que realmente supiera cómo usar los artículos de las sombras. Nuestros enemigos han querido reunirlos con fines egoístas, pero nunca había tenido tanto miedo de perder el rompecabezas y es porque Aknadin de verdad sabe usarlo. Y, además, perder implicaría...

Yugi sintió cómo Atem lo apresaba con más fuerzas hacia sí. El pequeño sonrió sintiendo el miedo de Atem como propio, porque era el mismo miedo que él había estado sintiendo tiempo atrás.

—Mi faraón... —Murmuró el pequeño tímido, consiguiendo que Atem levantara la vista en busca de sus ojos. Yugi nunca lo había llamado así sonando tan anhelante, y ahora el joven egipcio sentía una felicidad inmensa calando hondo en su pecho al darse cuenta de que Yugi le estaba dedicando una mirada cargada de significados, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa confeccionada de pura ternura. —Yo también tengo miedo de perderte. —Admitió el pequeño tomando el rostro del egipcio. —Pero nadie ha logrado separarnos mucho tiempo y, para ser honesto, tengo puesta toda mi fe en ti.

—Desperdicias tu fe. —Murmuró Atem con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos mientras sostenía una mano contra la de Yugi, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel momento y atesorando cada instante por si era la última vez que tenía la oportunidad de sentir que tenía una oportunidad de ser genuinamente feliz. En un suspiro, añadió. —Pero me hace feliz.

—No desperdicio mi fe. —Murmuró Yugi armándose de valor, temiendo que, en cualquier momento, Atem fuese a echarlo fuera de nuevo. Tenían esa mala costumbre de, de vez en cuando, cuando sus vidas peligraban, echarse fuera el uno al otro. No estaba seguro de querer confesar, pero sabía que era ahora o nunca, así que, en medio de un murmullo casi inaudible, el pequeño Yugi sonrió y añadió. —Aprovecho mi amor.

Sin planearlo o pensarlo mucho, Yugi lanzó el rostro hacia el frente, alcanzando en un gesto tímido los labios de Atem, tomándolo por sorpresa dado que el faraón habría creído que aquel impulso de besar a su hikari era propio y no algo compartido. Pero no encontró atisbo de sus propias intensiones en el beso de Yugi, no encontró pruebas de que ese beso fuera algo coaccionado por sus propios sentimientos. Se dio cuenta por primera vez de que el secreto que Yugi protegía con todo su corazón era precisamente todo lo que confesaba en aquel beso.

Qué extraño. Incluso, aunque fuese un secreto, era extraño saber que incluso compartían ese secreto.

Le tomó unos segundos más armarse de valor para corresponder el beso, no era la primera vez que el faraón besaba, en Egipto había tenido ocasión de practicar; pero contra los labios suaves, delgados, inexpertos de Yugi, él mismo se sentía como si besara por primera vez, se aventuró en la boca de su hikari en movimientos lentos y sutiles, tratando de permanecer sereno, aunque por dentro quisiera comerse al muchacho en ese beso.

No, Yugi no lo besaba en respuesta a los sentimientos que Atem había ido forjando, Yugi lo besaba porque él mismo estaba enamorado de Atem.

El mayor interrumpió el beso tomando a Yugi por el rostro, alejándolo para mirarlo sólo por cerciorarse de que aquello fuera cierto; con una sonrisa enorme, volvió a plantar otro beso en la boca del muchacho que había conquistado su corazón duelo a duelo.

Tres, cuatro, cinco besos más. Atem perdió la cuenta al cabo de un rato y se limitó a disfrutar de lo sagrado e íntimo que se había vuelto aquel momento, fue Yugi quien interrumpió el siguiente beso, consiguiendo llamar la atención de Atem. El pequeño tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y miraba al faraón con un gesto tímido y casi suplicante, como si se debatiera contra sí mismo para poder hablar. Fue el mayor quien habló con voz ronca, sin imaginarse siquiera que ambos tenían las mismas dudas.

—Tenía miedo. —Admitió el faraón sonriendo. —Tenía miedo de confesar y que te alejaras. Pensé que podrías enamorarte de Rebeca y hacer una vida en la que yo pudiese encajar en un rincón, no me imaginé que podría pasar esto.

—Yo...

Atem, enternecido por escuchar tan nervioso a su hikari, suspiró removiendo los cabellos de Yugi, consiguiendo que el pequeño sonriera por las cosquillas.

Yugi tuvo que tomar aire para poder continuar, pero ésta vez dedicándole una mirada fija a los orbes carmesíes que le devolvían la mirada con profunda curiosidad.

—Cuando descubrí que me estaba enamorando, me pregunté si no sería por el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, compartiendo tantas cosas, luego pensé en que no estoy sintiendo algo parecido por Joey o por Tristán, ni siquiera por Tea, y tú conoces esa parte de mi corazón también. Todo esto me confunde, porque yo no...

Atem soltó una risa con los labios pegados, componiendo a la par una expresión de ternura. Asintió para darle a entender al pequeño que él se estaba sintiendo de la misma manera y luego ambos suspiraron, sintiendo que se quitaban un peso de encima.

—Créeme, Yu. —Murmuró Atem tomándole una mano al pequeño para depositar un beso en sus nudillos, cuestión que aumentó el sonrojo del menor. —Sabiendo esto, enfrentarme a esta guerra será mas sencillo. Con mayor razón no puedo echarte fuera, al menos no justo ahora. —Pasó una mano por la frente de Yugi para despejarle el rostro y sonrió enternecido cuando vio al pequeño seguir el gesto. —Entonces. ¿Estás enamorado de mí? —Murmuró coqueto el faraón, tratando de hacer que Yugi repitiera aquella frase.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Murmuró el pequeño, sonrojado y bajando el rostro, tratando de sonar desafiante pero consiguiendo un puchero.

—No. —Murmuró Atem preguntándose si podía llegar a sentir más ternura por el pequeño que sostenía en brazos. —Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estoy bien correspondido por la persona de la que estoy enamorado.


	9. Duelos

Atem y Yugi habían despertado muy temprano, aunque habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, al parecer dormir en los brazos del otro les había dado descanso suficiente para seguir adelante. Sabían que el resto se molestaría dado que ellos habían decidido salir sin protección, pero no podían esperar que el día iniciara tarde, Odion y Marik seguramente les reclamarían por salir de la casa si ellos o sin alguna protección extra; Yami y Hikari estaban seguros de que podían cuidarse el uno al otro como habían hecho toda la vida. Caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro, luchando internamente con la necesidad de entablar contacto físico, ya hacía tiempo que Atem quería pasar su brazo por los hombros de Yugi para atraerlo hacia sí y sentir su calor como la noche anterior, y el pequeño se preguntaba cómo sería caminar de la mano de su Yami, poder acariciar su piel con el pulgar o sentir a través de ese gesto inocente, todo lo posesivo que podía ser el faraón, pero ambos habían acordado mantener al margen lo que había surgido entre ellos la noche anterior, el mundo podía saber que eran unidos, pero entre menos supiera el resto, mejor para todos, así no se pondrían en riesgo el uno al otro. Era, para ellos, otra forma de protegerse mutuamente mientras duraba el encuentro contra Aknadin.

Caminaban por el parque, aunque iban tranquilos, había algo en el lugar, en el aire o en la mirada de la gente no los dejaba en paz. Soltaron una risa compartiendo el pensamiento de que estaban histéricos o que tenían delirio de persecución, vieron a mucha gente reunida en torno a una cancha de básquet, cuando ambos vislumbraron los drones de los discos de duelo, se dirigieron ahí apretando el paso, preguntándose a qué se debería tanto alboroto. Yugi sonrió cuando se percató de que Rebeca sonreía déspota, mostrando las cartas de su mano a su oponente. Ni más ni menos que Mako Tsunami. Mako miraba incrédulo las cartas de Rebeca, como si mirarlas fuera a hacer la diferencia.

—No puedo creer que le mostrara toda su mano. —Murmuró una chica cercana a Yugi y Atem.

—Sí, lo ha hecho tres turnos seguidos.

—De todos modos, ya no hay nada que Mako pueda hacer.

—¡Princesa de fuego! —Gritó Rebeca recuperando la atención de la gente. —Ataca directamente sus life points.

—¡No! —Gritó Tsunami llevándose las manos al cabello, percatándose de que su marcador llegaba a cero. El muchacho suspiró resignado y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Rebeca le ofreció una sonrisa poco menos agresiva.

—Era obvio, la campeona intercontinental no iba a perder frente a un finalista. —Murmuró alguien en el público.

Rebeca sonrió repartiendo miradas y besos entre el público, hasta percatarse de que Yugi y Atem figuraban entre la gente. La chica sonrió confiada y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar de pie a dos metros de ellos.

—Yugi. —Espetó señalándolo con su mano de cartas, se puso una mano en la cintura y compuso una expresión desafiante. —Tú serás mi siguiente oponente.

* * *

9 Duelos

* * *

Yugi miraba a Rebeca con el ceño fruncido, sus puntos de vida se habían reducido a quinientos puntos y la chica sonreía déspota de saber que sólo había perdido cien puntos de los cuatro mil disponibles con el ataque del pequeño. Sonrió al sacar su siguiente carta y se la mostró a Yugi.

—Parece que mi fantasma está a punto de ser convocado, Yugi. Aunque, mi experiencia de ti jugando es que estás a punto de sacar algún truco de la manga. ¿Qué te parece si doblamos la apuesta?

—Te escucho. —Murmuró el joven cruzándose de brazos, en una pose que su cuerpo estaba muy acostumbrado a tomar en los duelos de monstruos.

Atem observaba desde la distancia, manteniendo la calma y la promesa de no intervenir y permitir al pequeño jugar su propio duelo. Yusei y Judai habían dado con los muchachos justo cuando el duelo había iniciado, así que el azabache se había dedicado a analizar la estrategia de ambos combatientes mientras que el castaño había puesto su voz a todo pulmón en apoyar al menor de los tricolores, gritando porras y ovaciones en las jugadas más rebuscadas.

—Si gano, tendrás una cita conmigo.

Aquello tomó a todos los presentes por sorpresa, Yusei tuvo que taparle la boca a Judai al percatarse de que iba a cometer una imprudencia (Si su frase había iniciado con un "¿Qué no sabes que Yugi y Atem...", no podía terminar bien), pero tampoco salía de la sorpresa, incluso Atem abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante las palabras de Rebeca, antes de componer una expresión hosca y cruzar con más fuerza sus brazos, molesto con la chiquilla y su impertinencia.

—¿Qué hay si gano yo? —Inquirió Yugi en respuesta relajando la guardia.

—Yo tendré una cita contigo. —Bromeó la chica guiñando. Al percatarse de que la expresión de Yugi no cambiaba, Rebeca rodó los ojos y carraspeó. —Las dos cartas más raras de mi baraja.

—Yo no apostaría. —Murmuró Yugi suspirando. —Pero si eso quieres...

—¡Convoco a Shadow Ghoul! —Exclamó la chica poniendo una carta de su mano en el campo, tanto Yugi como todos los presentes, parecieron retroceder medio paso. —Ahora, si mis cuentas no fallan, tengo a tres monstruos en el campo y a ti sólo te queda Kuriboh y tu guardia celta. —Rebeca le echó un vistazo a su pila del cementerio y sonrió aún más. —Y tengo a diez monstruos en el cementerio, así que mi Ghoul tiene dos mil seiscientos puntos de ataque, así que... ¡Ghoul, ataca directamente a su Kuriboh!

El monstruo obedeció inmediatamente, y aunque la mayoría de los espectadores esperaban la derrota inminente de Yugi, el muchacho se mantuvo sereno y sonrió ampliamente, revelando una carta boca abajo.

—Revelo mi carta trampa: Cilindros mágicos. —Exclamó Yugi al momento en que el ataque de Rebeca se redireccionaba a sus puntos de vida. —Con eso pierdes más de la mitad de tus life points.

—Esto no ha terminado. Princesa de fuego, ataca. —Y en la sonrisa de Yugi pudo ver cuánto se había equivocado al lanzar ese ataque. El muchacho reveló una segunda carta de trampa, misma que hizo que Rebeca soltara las cartas que tenía en la mano. —Fuerza de espejo. —Dijo en un susurro, sorprendida.

Todos los monstruos de su campo desaparecieron y Yugi asintió una vez. —Mi turno. —Dijo tomando una carta y sonriendo ampliamente. —Lo siento, Rebeca. De verdad disfruté el duelo, pero todo gran duelo debe terminar alguna vez. —Mostró la carta que acababa de sacar de la pila y suspiró al ver a Rebeca asentir, como si le dijera que estaba preparada para el final del duelo. —Convoco al mago oscuro en posición de ataque. ¡Mago oscuro, ve!

Los puntos de Rebeca descendieron a cero en un momento y ella bajó el rostro, resignada por su derrota. Sin embargo, recogió sus cartas y sonrió avanzando hasta la mitad del campo de Yugi, buscando las dos cartas más raras de su baraja.

—Como lo prometí, aquí están. —Murmuró mostrándolas.

—Consérvalas. —Pidió Yugi sonriendo. —Te dije que no quería apostar.

—Supongo que esto significa que te estaré apoyando desde las gradas.

—Sí, espero verte ahí. —El muchacho ensanchó la sonrisa antes de añadir: —Siempre es bueno tener viejos amigos apoyando en los duelos.

—Me quedaré en Dominó por el resto del torneo para apoyarlos, fue divertido jugar de nuevo contra ti. Y volver a perder contra ti. Me pregunto si alguna vez podré ganarte una. —Dijo ofreciéndole una mano a Yugi.

El muchacho sonrió, sin embargo, aceptó el apretón desconfiando de la amabilidad y tranquilidad de Rebeca; ella, al final, tiró de la mano de Yugi consiguiendo que el muchacho se agachara y quedara a su alcance. En un santiamén plantó un beso en la boca de Yugi y ya se retiraba agitando la mano en despedida, contoneando la cadera con coquetería, exclamando con voz potente:

—Espero que algún día podamos tener esa cita.

Yugi estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, ni siquiera se atrevió a buscar a Atem con la mirada y se encogió de hombros cuando sintió al faraón llegar hasta su lado.

Atem suspiró antes de murmurar. —Es una buscapleitos.

Yugi le dedicó una mirada de reojo, percatándose de que media sonrisa partía de los labios del egipcio.

Al final, con aires resignados, Atem añadió. —Eso me gano por guardar el secreto. —Miró con reproche a Yugi y añadió. —Es astuta.

—Juro que no lo vi venir. —Murmuró el pequeño incómodo.

—No lo dudo. —Atem sonrió y añadió en un pensamiento para que sólo Yugi escuchara: _De ser por mí, te limpiaría los labios con otro beso para que no quedara rastro de nuestra amiga._

—¿Qué te detiene? —Murmuró Yugi sonrojado.

—¡No puede ser! —Espetó Judai alcanzándolos. —¿Significa eso que ya están juntos? —Dijo al final, con entusiasmo y una sonrisa radiante, alternando miradas con ambos tricolores.

Yugi se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante el comentario, mientras que Atem cruzó los brazos, fingiendo demencia un instante.

Sin embargo, ambos tricolores se quedaron pasmados cuando Yusei tomó la mano de Judai y lo jaló hacia sí, en un gesto posesivo pero tierno. —Dales espacio. Al final, todos tenemos secretos que queremos guardar.

—Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas. —Murmuró Atem sonriendo para Yusei, quien le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice de medio lado al faraón, negándose a soltar la mano de Judai.

El azabache asintió una sola vez, dando el tema por zanjado.

—¿Y las nuestras? —Murmuró Judai.

—Creí haber visto cierta complicidad entre ustedes antes. —Completó Yusei cerrando distancia con Judai, permitiendo que sus manos quedaran entrelazadas apenas por la inercia, negándose a romper el contacto con el castaño. —Pero no los había visto tan cercanos ayer, como si algo hubiese cambiado, no sé explicarlo.

—Tengo que admitir que es sorpresivo darme cuenta de lo suyo. —Admitió Atem olvidándose del asunto del beso de Rebeca. —Es decir, en el duelo contra Páradox sabía que habían logrado llevarse bien y generar apoyo mutuo, pero ¿qué es lo que hay aquí? —Dijo inseguro de cómo formular aquella pregunta.

—Le quiero... —Admitió Judai mirando a Yusei de reojo, consiguiendo que el azabache sonriera de medio lado. —Me quiere. —Completó el castaño asintiendo con una sonrisa amable, volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con los de su enamorado. —Estamos juntos.

—Qué bello poder decirlo en voz alta. —Murmuró Atem con añoranza.

Yugi soltó un suspiro de tristeza, pero sonrió sintiendo que la energía de Atem lo envolvía, como si pusiera sus brazos alrededor de él.

Atem sonrió a punto de añadir algo más, pero el grito de Joey los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Faraón, Yugi, tienen que ver esto.

Ambos tricolores giraron en su sitio, encarando al rubio que ya se encaminaba a ellos seguido del resto de sus amigos.

—¿Cómo darían con nosotros? —Murmuró Atem divertido.

—¿Qué pasa, Joey? —Exclamó Judai cuando el muchacho los alcanzó.

Yugi recibió un zape de parte de Tristán, quien, ofendido, espetó. —¿Por qué se salieron sin decir nada?

Atem se interpuso entre Tristán y su Hikari con mirada amenazante, terminando de confirmar la teoría que Yusei había compartido con Judai la noche anterior. Atem tenía cara de querer moler a palos a Tristán en ese momento, pero Yugi le tomó una mano al egipcio, mostrándole una sonrisa diáfana en señal de que todo estaba bien.

—Tranquilo. —Pidió el menor sintiendo que aquel roce inocente le daba fuerzas para soportar el resto del día manteniendo las distancias y las apariencias con Atem.

—No me gusta que nadie... —El faraón murmuró esa palabra entre dientes, dedicándole a Tristán una mirada mordaz —te ponga la mano encima.

Yugi soltó una risa entre dientes antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Atem (¡Por Ra! Aquel roce inocente era como volver a respirar después de un rato) y murmurar. —Ya sabes cómo son.

El faraón se relajó ante el tacto de Yugi y luego ambos, dándose cuenta de que todos los miraba extrañados, retrocedieron medio paso y le dedicaron miradas al resto de sus amigos.

—¡Joey! —Exclamó Yugi acercándose al rubio, sorprendido. —¿Qué dices que encontraste?

El rubio les dedicó una mirada sombría a sus amigos y luego Marik sacó su teléfono para mostrar uno de los duelos que se habían jugado esa mañana. El duelo no era lo importante, sino el hecho de que Aknadin estaba usando un DiaDhank real para jugar el duelo de las sombras, no había dron que materializara el juego, sino el mismo poder de la magia antigua.

—El poder del ojo aún debe permanecer dentro de él. —Murmuró sombrío Atem.

—¿Qué fue del otro duelista? —Murmuró Yugi acongojado al ver al muchacho caer de rodillas y ser sostenido por dos personas más.

—Está en el hospital. —Murmuró Tea incómoda.

—Qué horror. —Murmuró Yugi, agradeciendo que Atem le pasara un brazo por los hombros.

El egipcio suspiró para serenarse antes de murmurar. —No es tu culpa. Pronto detendremos el horror que mi tío está creando. Juntos.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que no puedo creer que las cosas se estén tornando tan oscuras de nuevo. Todo esto es tan diferente, y al mismo tiempo... —Yugi le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Atem, preguntándose cuántas veces más tenían que pasar por lo mismo. —¿Acaso no va a terminar nunca?

—Si Aknadin no está usando los discos de duelo convencionales... —Murmuró Marik pensativo, dándose cuenta de que Ishizu y Odion parecían estar haciendo uso de sus respectivos artículos del milenio. —Encontrarlo será...

Escucharon un grito agudo, todos miraron horrorizados a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el origen de aquel grito, Odion e Ishizu salieron corriendo, al resto del grupo les costó entender por qué, hasta que Atem, Yugi y Marik sintieron en el estómago como si alguien los llamara, la magia oscura ocurriendo. Ellos tres también salieron corriendo y el resto tardó más en alcanzarlos.

El grito era de Mai.

La rubia se sostenía un brazo, mirando con odio a Aknadin. El duelo se había llevado a cabo al otro lado del parque, la gente que se había aglomerado alrededor de los duelistas ahora retrocedía asustada, Mai tenía sangre escurriendo por su brazo y comenzaba a gotear, dejando mancha en el piso.

Frente a las harpías de la rubia, había tres monstruos que ninguno de los presentes habían visto hasta ese entonces, al menos no todos, porque Atem los recordaba perfectamente, como si no fuesen parte de otra vida.

El faraón trató de acercarse hasta donde estaba Mai y se encontró con una barrera invisible. Una carta de campo estaba en juego del lado de Aknadin, así que el faraón supo que no podría acercarse a auxiliar a su amiga hasta que el duelo terminara oficialmente o aquella carta fuese desterrada.

—Ríndete. —Pidió burlesco Aknadin para Mai. —Mi siguiente movimiento irá directo a tus puntos, podrías salir herida.

—No señor. —Murmuró la rubia entre dientes. —Mai Valentine no se rinde ante nadie, menos ante un tonto que desafía de nuevo a mis amigos.

—Mai, no es la primera vez que enfrentas los poderes de los artículos del milenio. —Reprochó Aknadin como si regañara a una niña pequeña y berrinchuda. —Sabes que esto no es sólo un juego.

—No importa, si puedo defenderlos.

—¡Mai! —Exclamaron Yugi, Joey y Atem al mismo tiempo, luego fue el rubio quien habló. —No tienes que hacer esto, Mai.

—Para ahora que puedes. —Pidió Atem recargando la mano en la barrera que parecía dividirlos de su amiga.

Ahora ella les dedicaba una mirada de gratitud, tenía raspones por todo el cuerpo y algunas partes de su ropa estaban rasgadas.

—Quiero ayudar. —Admitió apenada, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le agotaban.

—Mai... —Llamó Atem con voz conciliadora. —No tienes por qué ponerte en peligro, no esta vez. Todo estará bien. Déjalo en nuestras manos.

—Confía en nosotros, Mai. —Pidió Joey pegando los puños a la barrera. —Está bien, todo va a estar bien. Vamos.

—Chicos. Les fallé.

—Nada de eso, Mai. —Aseguró Yugi con vehemencia. —Siempre nos defiendes, eres impresionante, no le has fallado a nadie.

La rubia asintió una sola vez antes de dedicarle una mirada a Aknadin, sin embargo, el antiguo sacerdote, al ver aquello, sintió la rabia y el resentimiento crecer en su interior. Incluso en éste nuevo mundo había gente dispuesta a sacrificarse por el faraón; se preguntó si también sería capaz de abandonarlos ahí y soltó una risa histérica antes de ordenar el siguiente ataque de su monstruo, que efectivamente dirigió toda su atención a los puntos de vida de la chica sin darle oportunidad de rendirse. La barrera se desvaneció en cuanto el marcador llegó a cero y Joey corrió a sostener en brazos a su amiga.

—Qué necia eres… —Murmuró Joey apresando a Mai con fuerzas. —No debiste.

—Joey, no lo enfrentes. —Pidió débilmente la rubia acariciando el rostro del muchacho. —Su poder es más grande que todo lo que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.

Yugi se agachó al lado de sus amigos, dedicándoles una mirada de disculpa, Atem por su lado se paró frente a ellos, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo, haciendo de barrera entre Aknadin y sus amigos.

—No lo entienden. —Repitió Mai cada vez más débil. —Los monstruos que convoca, el poder que tiene, todo es real.

—Lo sabemos, Mai. —Espetó Atem furioso, conteniendo apenas la rabia y las ganas de lanzarse sobre Aknadin. —Y te juro por el nombre de mi padre que lo vamos a detener aunque sea lo último que haga.

Judai se paró al lado del faraón, activando su propio disco de duelos y mirando de reojo a su amigo. —Di una palabra y puedo convocar algo para detenerlo.

—Espera, hay demasiada gente. —Ordenó el faraón, consiguiendo que todos los presentes sintieran el poder que emanaba Atem en aquel momento. No sólo era el muchacho egipcio al que ellos querían, en ese momento todo el poder de un faraón latía en su pecho.

—Atem… —Llamó Yugi con voz quebradiza. —Mai está muy débil. No puedo dejarla aquí.

—Usa la llave, asegúrate de que está entera. —Ordenó el faraón sin despegar mirada de Aknadin, quien parecía estar disfrutando aquello.

El pequeño obedeció perdiéndose en la mente de su amiga, el faraón aprovechó que Yugi estaba relativamente a salvo y avanzó medio paso, consiguiendo que Aknadin hiciera una mueca de burla.

—¿Qué pasa, príncipe de Egipto? ¿Asustado?

—No, asustado no. Prevenido. —El ojo del rompecabezas se iluminó y el signo apareció en la frente de Atem, una corriente de viento envolvió el lugar, dándole al faraón un aire místico y peligroso. Aknadin no hizo por retroceder y luego se arrepintió de aquello. El egipcio en cuestión sintió a sus espaldas la presencia de Mahad, al mirar a derecha e izquierda, se percató de que Odion, Marik e Ishizu también lo tenían rodeado, todos usando el poder de sus respectivos artículos.

—Atem. —Llamó Yugi más tranquilo. —Ella está bien, sólo está débil.

El faraón asintió dedicándole una mirada a Mahad, quien asintió una vez, tomando el control de la situación. Atem se acercó hasta Mai y la cargó en brazos antes de dedicarle una mirada de reojo a Ishizu y murmurar: —Se los encargo.

—Déjanoslo a nosotros.


	10. Cercanía

**El rey soldado:** Debo muchas disculpas y muchas explicaciones. Empezando por el hecho de que sí seguí escribiendo esta historia, pero tuve muchísimos problemas con la plataforma de Fanfiction. No me dejaba publicar nada y luego no podía iniciar sesión. Hubo muchas modificaciones a esta historia después de decidir subirla a Wattpad. Mi usuario de Wattpad es Vi_Márquez, y esta historia también se titula "El regreso de las sombras" allá. El problema fue que edité todos los primeros nueve capítulos para poder continuar y decidí meter a Judai y a Yusei como parte del equipo. Te dejo la continuación aquí. Espero que te guste lo que hice con la historia. Debo ponerte bajo alerta, éste capítulo tiene Lemon y por lo mismo, decidí poner la aclaración aquí. La historia sigue, dentro de lo posible, reemplazaré los capítulos que ya estaban publicados para que futuros lectores no tengan problema al momento de seguirla. Pero quiero decir que estoy de vuelta en Fanfiction.

* * *

Aunque no había hecho daño a nadie, Aknadin había logrado escapar del ataque de los sacerdotes de Atem. Aunque el faraón se esperaba aquel final en realidad, después de todo, Aknadin era el creador original de los artículos del milenio, nadie mejor que él conocía sus artes y secretos ocultos, huir no había sido sencillo, pero para él era muy posible vencer a los artículos.

Ahora, Joey sostenía la mano de Mai con ternura, temiendo hacerle daño sólo de sujetarla. La rubia estaba tendida en la cama de hospital, inconsciente aún, ajena al hecho de que todos sus amigos estaban sentados a su alrededor, esperando cualquier noticia. No tardaban en anunciar el final del horario de visitas, Atem ya estaba de pie a espaldas de Yugi, con ambas manos en sus hombros para tratar de darle algo de tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué? —Murmuró furioso el pequeño. — ¿Por qué siempre nuestros amigos sufren?

Atem suspiró sentándose a su lado y obligándolo a recargar la cabeza contra su hombro, el faraón suspiró apesadumbrado, pero sonrió levemente al sentir los brazos de Yugi en torno a su cintura.

—Mai es fuerte, Yu. Y terca. —Murmuró el faraón con voz aterciopelada y conciliadora.

Judai no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido al escuchar al faraón llamar al pequeño de aquella forma, principalmente por la ternura con la que había murmurado su nombre y el amor con que ahora lo envolvía, protegiéndolo.

Yusei suspiró tomando la mano de Judai, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y pensando en que ellos dos eran muy afortunados de no tener que ocultarse de nadie.

—No creo que Aknadin sea capaz de hacerle nada. —Continuó el faraón, optimista.

—Siento que es mi culpa. —Admitió el pequeño, sintiéndose miserable.

—Si es culpa de alguien, es culpa mía. —Murmuró Atem sereno, pero dolido por sus propias palabras. —Yo soy el que ha dejado cabos sueltos en toda mi vida.

—Fue mi culpa. —Musitó Mai entreabriendo los ojos. Todos los presentes exclamaron el nombre de su amiga, y Joey apresó la mano de la rubia contra su mejilla, suprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

—No digas eso, tonta. —Regañó el rubio con los dientes apretados.

—No fue culpa de nadie. —Añadió Tristán, convencido.

—Pero fue mi culpa. —Insistió Mai. —No pude evitar tratar de desafiar a ese canalla cuando me di cuenta de quién es. Y lo enfrenté.

Atem se puso de pie en su lugar y sonrió aun sosteniendo una mano de Yugi. —Eres una terca, Mai. Ni después de tu batalla con Marik entiendes que no debes meterte con los reinos de las sombras ni con la gente que los domina.

—Hierba mala nunca muere. —Se quejó la chica mientras se recorría en la cama para poder sentarse. Sonrió de oreja a oreja ante las miradas preocupadas y sonrisas cálidas que todos le ofrecían. —Debería prometer que no lo volveré a hacer.

—Pero todos en esta sala sabemos que lo intentarás. —Admitió Tea divertida. —Nada te detendrá de tratar de ayudar a tus amigos, ¿no?

Joey sonrió. —Porque eso es justo lo que tus amigos haremos por ti. —La rubia le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al muchacho y asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

10.-Cercanía ( **Lemon** )

 **N/A: Puedes encontrar esta historia completa en Wattpad con el mismo nombre "El regreso de las sombras" mi usuario es Vi_Marquez. Tuve problemas con Fanfiction para publicar, pero aquí está la continuación, en Watt encuentras la historia ya editada en su totalidad, con sus respectivos personajes nuevos y demás. Espero pronto poder subir toda la historia aquí y hacer las debidas correcciones con el resto de los capítulos. En fin. Gracias por leer**

Sakura Yagami Faron: Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero tuve muchos problemas con la plataforma. Creo que estoy de vuelta, pero reedité toda la historia para agregar starshipping. Si te gustó el puzzle de antes, vas a flipar con esto.

Agente C: Hola, volví de entre los muertos, gracias por cada comentario a esta historia, espero poder seguir publicando aquí

Guest: Esta vez sí me pasé un poco con el tiempo de actualización. Edité toda la historia, la encuentras completa en Wattpad, pero me haré un tiempo para publicar aquí los cambios

Yuna alice: Me pregunto si todavía tienes el mismo usuario, te buscaré, no lo dudes. Gracias por los reviews, lamento esta vez haber tardado tantos siglos en actualizar, pero toda la historia cambió. Te dejo ésto de momento y aguas con las caras, de verdad contiene Lemon

sakurhita: Creo que tú y yo ya nos encontramos por wattpad jajaja, gracias por seguir la historia.

* * *

Estaban recostados espalda con espalda, Yugi tenía el rostro vuelto hacia la pared y se debatía entre romper el silencio o dejar descansar a Atem, quien hacía rato que ya no se revolvía. Una parte de él se decía a sí mismo que el faraón ya se había dormido y que lo mejor era tratar de dormir también él. Otra parte le decía que debía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que tenía, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Suspiró.

Y en respuesta a esa respiración, Atem carraspeó sonriendo.

—Pensé que dormías. —Admitió el Faraón.

—¿Yo? —Murmuró en respuesta el menor, sintiéndose ridículo al instante. ¿A quién más podría estarle hablando Atem en ese momento?

Ambos muchachos giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con la mirada del otro como si se tratase de un espejo. El faraón sonrió con ternura mientras que Yugi se sonrojó levemente, agradeciendo en su fuero interno que la oscuridad reinante hiciera por ocultar un poco el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

—No, perdón. —Murmuró Atem con sarcasmo mientras giraba para encarar al pequeño. —Le hablo a mi conciencia, pero me gusta hacerlo en voz alta para que me escuche bien.

Yugi volvió la vista a la pared y se acurrucó en su sitio, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza a sabiendas de que, ni la oscuridad podría ocultar su sonrojo ahora. El pequeño sintió movimiento en la cama y sonrió percatándose de la repentina cercanía del cuerpo de Atem. Irradiaba calor, no lo tocaba, no había espacio en el que hiciera contacto con el egipcio de forma física, pero podía sentirlo acurrucado a su espalda, adoptando perfectamente la postura que él mismo tenía, como si lo protegiese con su cuerpo.

—Perdón. —Murmuró Atem levantando una mano hasta acariciar la cabeza de Yugi en un gesto conciliador. —Estoy nervioso y estoy cansado. —Admitió componiendo una expresión sombría y sintiéndose abrumado repentinamente. —Todo este torneo, la aparición de los juegos de las sombras, el revuelo mágico... Me da ansiedad.

Yugi se descubrió la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de reojo al faraón, sonriendo de medio lado, comprendiendo perfectamente cómo debía estar Atem sintiéndose en aquellos instantes.

—Pero no estás solo. —Indicó el menor con optimismo. —Todos estaremos contigo para resolver lo que venga.

—Todos me lo han hecho saber. —Murmuró el faraón acariciando el rostro de Yugi, sabiendo que era el único que no lo había dicho en voz alta todavía. —Tea dijo que todo el grupo nos seguiría de nuevo hasta Egipto con tal de resolver esto.

La mirada de Yugi se desvió hacia la boca de Atem, había cierta melancolía en su expresión y en su voz cuando murmuró: —Tea está enamorada de ti.

—Lo sé. —Admitió Atem con seriedad.

Yugi frunció el entrecejo girando sobre sí mismo, para poder encarar al faraón.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, hace tiempo venía sospechándolo, y no te ofendas, pero no me interesa mucho si es lo que ella siente, no porque no me importe, sino porque no puedo corresponderla.

El faraón hizo una pausa en sus palabras, deleitándose en el tenue rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de Yugi, sumado a la interrogación de su mirada. Atem envolvió al pequeño entre sus brazos, obligándolo a recostarse contra su pecho. Ambos suspiraron al unísono.

Aunque la cama era bastante espaciosa (los Ishtar les habían dejado la habitación más grande de la casa al recibirlos) ahora les parecía que había demasiada distancia entre ambos a pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Atem suspiró contra la coronilla de Yugi antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedo creer que siga poniéndome nervioso de ser sincero contigo.

—¿Qué te cuesta confesar?

Atem soltó una risa por lo bajo antes de levantarle el rostro a Yugi con una mano y plantar un beso en sus labios, consiguiendo que el menor suspirara ante aquel roce inocente pero intenso. Ambos sabían que no había nada más por agregar después de ese gesto. Todo quedaba claro, aunque no se hubiera dicho nada. Y aun así había tantas dudas de por medio.

Yugi giró de nuevo, dándole la espalda al faraón y pegándose a su pecho, permitiéndole que apresara su cintura, el egipcio por su lado, pegó su mejilla sobre la de Yugi, sonriendo ampliamente ante la confianza del pequeño a permitirle esa cercanía.

—Yo no quiero a Tea... No de ese modo. —Dijo el Faraón metiendo una pierna entre las rodillas de Yugi y jalándolo con aires posesivos, atrayéndolo más cerca de sí mismo. —Aunque lo intentara, no podría sabiendo que me correspondes. Que me quieres. Y estaba harto de ocultar mis sentimientos por ti. Así que saberlo es el mejor regalo que me has hecho en todo este tiempo.

Atem le tomó el rostro al menor con una mano, obligándolo a mirarle de reojo, se adueñó de la boca de Yugi con un beso casto, un contacto con los labios del menor, reclamando su territorio, dejando claro el punto.

Yugi sintió un torrente de emociones invadirlo, no era la primera vez que Atem le robaba un beso en las últimas horas, pero escuchar que la razón por la que no podía querer a Tea era porque correspondía en sentimientos a lo que su corazón demandaba, eso lo hacía sentirse especialmente feliz. No pudo evitar suspirar en medio del beso, y sentir la boca entreabierta del pequeño, despertó en Atem un instinto asesino y arrasador, el faraón se aventuró entre los labios de Yugi, plantando una mordida leve, apresándole el labio inferior entre su boca y delineándolo con la punta de la lengua, arrancándole al menor un gemido bajito e involuntario que terminó de enloquecer al egipcio.

—Te necesito. —Murmuró el egipcio en una súplica implícita, dedicándole una mirada lasciva a Yugi, recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para mantenerse en su lugar.

El menor puso una mano en la mejilla de Atem y lo atrajo hacía sí, besándole, anhelante. Trató de imitar el gesto del egipcio, paseando la lengua por la boca del mayor, sintiéndose torpe e inexperto al conocer los linderos de los labios que le tenían pendiendo de un hilo, no sólo por la forma en la que lo había besado, sino por todo en general. Lo enloquecía la sonrisa de medio lado de Atem, la forma en que fruncía la boca cuando algo le disgustaba, cómo apretaba los labios cuando trataba de ocultar que estaba feliz u orgulloso. Y, sobre todo, lo enloquecía la sonrisa que sólo sabía dedicarle a él, ahora tenía sentido darse cuenta de que esa sonrisa sólo existía para sí, dado todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Atem entendió el mensaje, tenía permiso de Yugi.

Con cuidado de no romper el contacto, deslizó una mano por el costado de Yugi, recorriendo su camiseta y dibujando una línea con las yemas de los dedos, arrancándole al pequeño un escalofrío que consiguió erizarle la piel.

Se separó de él para quitarle la camiseta, aún sin permitirle encararlo. El egipcio plantó una serie de besos desde la mejilla, recorriendo su mentón, paseando por su cuello y hasta el hombro del menor, plantando ahí una mordida leve, haciéndole gemir de nuevo.

Atem deslizó la mano de regreso, metiéndola en el pantalón del pijama de Yugi y acariciándole el muslo, arañándole un poco la piel al deslizar la mano de regreso. El pequeño soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa ante el torrente de emociones que aquel gesto le hizo sentir y permitió que Atem hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo, acariciándole la piel mientras se sumía en la oleada de placer que aquello le suponía.

Una parte de su mente le decía a Yugi que tenía que compensar todas las atenciones que Atem tenía con él en ese momento, pero para ser honesto, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, después de todo, él no tenía mucha experiencia en el ámbito sexual y Atem debía saber aquello. El faraón por su parte, se movía como un experto.

Yugi soltó un grito ahogado, mitad por la sorpresa, mitad por la excitación. Atem había pegado de nuevo la boca en el nacimiento entre el cuello y el hombro de su hikari, succionando levemente, como si tuviese la intensión de dejar un chupetón en la piel inmaculada del pequeño.

—Atem... —Murmuró Yugi en un suspiro ahogado cuando las manos del mayor lo empujaron hasta situarlo boca abajo en la cama.

El egipcio por su parte, se posicionó sobre Yugi y repitió aquel gesto, una mordida, un lengüetazo, un chupetón, deslizándose desde el cuello hasta la columna y bajando por la espalda del menor, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde su boca pasaba, arrancándole gemidos y jadeos al pequeño entre uno y otro beso.

Yugi ahogó un jadeo cuando las manos de Atem lo tomaron por la cadera y tiraron con fuerza de su peso, poniéndolo a gatas en la cama. El pequeño quería hacer algo para corresponder a Atem, pero estaba tan aturdido por todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo tenía en aquel momento que no sabía en qué dirección moverse. Sus pensamientos terminaron de fundirse cuando sintió la mano de Atem deslizarse dentro de su ropa interior para comenzar a acariciar su erección en un movimiento rítmico y controlado, ejerciendo la presión justa para arrancarle uno tras otro, escalofríos de placer.

—Atem... —Murmuró de nuevo el pequeño, como si aquella palabra fuese una plegaria, una súplica.

El faraón sonrió mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja al menor mientras decía entre dientes. —Me encanta cómo suena mi nombre en tu boca.

Yugi gimió ante aquello. No estuvo seguro si fue la voz ronca de Atem, la presión de sus dientes en el oído o las manos del faraón acariciándole el miembro lo que lo ocasionó. No pudo frenarlo cuando escapó a su boca y se arrepintió al instante. Los Ishtar podrían escucharlos en cualquier momento.

Atem soltó una risa, complacido ante la tensión que había aparecido en la espalda de su hikari, pero no dijo nada. Siguió acariciando a Yugi, arrancándole otros jadeos de placer, aumentando el ritmo con el que se movía.

—¿Confías en mí? —Murmuró el faraón volviendo a mordisquear la oreja de Yugi.

El pequeño ahogó un nuevo jadeo mientras asentía con la cabeza. Atem dirigió su mano libre hasta el rostro del menor, introduciendo dos dedos dentro de su boca.

—Chupa. —Ordenó el faraón con voz ronca.

Yugi estaba aturdido, no entendía aquella indicación, pero obedeció paseando la lengua por los dedos de su Yami, perdiéndose en el placer que este le proporcionaba con sus caricias.

No pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de reproche cuando dejó de sentir sus manos, giró el rostro en busca de una explicación y sintió su respiración cortarse de golpe al ver el torso desnudo de Atem justo antes de que el egipcio le arrancara los pantalones y la ropa interior en un movimiento brusco pero seductor.

—No puedo hacer intromisión sin más. —Explicó sonriendo de medio lado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo carmesí que habría intimidado a cualquiera, para Yugi no existía color más hermoso que el de los ojos de Atem en ese momento, lo tenía cautivo de su hechizo.

Con la mano con la que lo había estado masturbando, arañó la espalda de Yugi en toda su extensión, desde el cuello hasta la base de la columna, consiguiendo que el pequeño se arqueara y soltara un gemido bajito y contenido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando los ojos para sentir el placer. Con la otra mano acarició la entrada de Yugi en un gesto circular, rítmico, seductor, aprovechando la saliva del pequeño en aquel gesto para facilitarse la entrada. El faraón sonrió introduciendo lentamente un dedo en Yugi, atento a las reacciones del cuerpo del menor, esperando paciente mientras preparaba el cuerpo del pequeño para que el resto no fuese tan doloroso.

—¿Cómo estás? —Murmuró el faraón escrutando el rostro de Yugi, que tenía los ojos apretados y el entrecejo fruncido. Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hikari, así que comenzó a moverse dentro de él, buscando un punto en específico para comenzar a estimular el placer.

Cuando Yugi relajó tanto el cuerpo como la expresión y volvió a soltar uno que otro gemido ante las caricias, Atem supo que podía continuar; con cuidado introdujo un segundo dedo y sonrió al sentir que el cuerpo de Yugi empujaba contra su mano, pidiéndole más.

Atem pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de Yugi mientras seguía masajeándolo para estimularlo, le mordisqueó el cuello, subiendo hasta su oído de nuevo, y cuando atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes, murmuró: —Me gusta que seas exigente.

Yugi giró el rostro en un movimiento brusco, liberándose de la mordida de Atem y robándole un beso, paseando su lengua por los labios del egipcio antes de iniciar una guerra contra la propia lengua de Atem, tratando de capturarla entre sus dientes para regresar una de las tantas mordidas que había recibido en esa noche.

Esta vez fue turno del egipcio de gemir, puesto que, sumado al beso, Yugi había echado el cuerpo hacia atrás, rozando la erección de Atem y arrancándole un escalofrío de placer. Con la mano libre, Atem recorrió todo el pecho de Yugi hasta llegar a su cuello, rodeándolo con su mano y empujándolo hacia arriba, hasta quedar ambos de rodillas e intensificar el movimiento de los dedos dentro de su hikari, haciéndolo gemir con más ganas. Ya no le importaba mucho si los escuchaban, y aún así, sus gemidos eran exclamaciones que apenas sobrepasaban el volumen habitual de su voz. Estaba a merced del faraón.

Yugi se empujó un poco hacia el frente para volver a recargarse en la cama, sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerse erguido mucho más ante los escalofríos de placer que estaba recibiendo, suspiró primero, con ambas manos cerradas en torno a las sábanas, jadeante, disfrutando los escalofríos y estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Estoy al borde. —Murmuró conteniéndose.

Atem sabía que sería más cómodo para Yugi si lo hacía de esa forma, teniéndolo a gatas en la cama, su cuerpo se adaptaría más rápido si entraba así en él y el dolor sería más soportable que si movían su posición, pero el faraón quería ver la expresión del pequeño en el momento en que lo invadiese para fundirse con él, una parte egoísta le recordaba cuanto quería ver su rostro cuando ocurriera, cuando por fin se decidiera a invadir de verdad el cuerpo de Yugi, fundiéndose en uno con él, y esa parte egoísta de su corazón le recordaba que el cuerpo del pequeño se adaptaría en algún momento a su intromisión y cualquier atisbo de dolor se convertiría rápidamente en placer.

Con un movimiento brusco, salió del pequeño y lo tomó por las caderas, girándolo para recostarlo sobre la cama. Yugi le dedicó una expresión de sorpresa y se deleitó en recorrer el cuerpo de Atem con la mirada mientras el faraón se quitaba los pantalones y ropa interior en un movimiento.

La mirada de Yugi paseó de los ojos del faraón, encendidos en lujuria y deseo, estudiando su cuello, su pecho perfectamente definido, el abdomen marcado ligeramente por la presencia de músculos y hasta la erección de Atem, el egipcio sostenía su miembro con una mano mientras que con la otra se apartaba los cabellos del rostro.

—Todavía te puedes echar para atrás. —Ofreció nervioso el egipcio. Si Tener a Yugi a su merced, con esa mirada de curiosidad e inocencia sumadas al deseo, lo hicieron dudar de sus decisiones. Quería aquello, quería fundirse con Yugi, quería consumar un acto que tenía tiempo imaginando, tenía demasiados meses deseándolo, pero quería que el pequeño estuviese seguro.

Yugi asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de articular palabra alguna, temiendo que le fallara la voz.

Atem pasó los pies de Yugi hasta sus hombros, se acomodó en la entrada del pequeño, haciendo de nuevo una pausa antes de mirarlo a los ojos e insistir. —Si quieres que paremos, lo entenderé. Quiero que estés seguro, tan seguro como yo.

—Te amo... —Murmuró Yugi en respuesta, como si esas dos palabras fuesen toda la explicación que se necesitaba. Era cierto, aquella afirmación tenía cobrando sentido en la mente del pequeño desde meses atrás, desde que habían vuelto de Egipto, desde que Atem tenía un cuerpo propio en su mundo, en su vida.

En cuanto lo dijo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mitad porque por fin había confesado algo que sabía hace meses, mitad porque tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo en ese momento. Atem soltó un jadeo al escuchar aquellas palabras y al ver la expresión de Yugi. Y en un movimiento violento y controlado, se introdujo dentro del cuerpo del pequeño, abrazándolo con fuerza para darle algo de soporte o consuelo al dolor que podría sentir por aquello.

En un movimiento estuvieron sentados, Atem con las piernas cruzadas, Yugi aferrándose al cuerpo de Atem con brazos y piernas, esperando a que pasara el impacto de la intromisión. El faraón sintió cómo las uñas de Yugi se clavaron un poco en su espalda y esperó paciente, suspirando contra el cuello del menor, pensando en una disculpa que valiera para justificar por qué se había movido tan rápido.

Cuando por fin abrió la boca, las únicas palabras que salieron fueron formuladas a manera de pregunta. —¿Es de verdad? Que tú...

—Sí. —Murmuró Yugi sonriendo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se adecuaba lentamente a Atem, sintiendo que el dolor pasaba y dejaba el camino libre al placer, sintiendo como una única lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla ahora que el impacto había pasado.

Ambos esperaron un poco más, disfrutando de la sensación del roce de piel con piel, deleitándose en la forma en que sus respiraciones parecían haberse sincronizado, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones adecuarse al ritmo del otro. Y entonces Yugi tomó las riendas, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y atrás, en un vaivén torpe pero constante, esta vez haciendo que el mayor jadeara entre uno y otro impacto, gimiendo él mismo ante el placer que aquello suponía. Y aunque se permitió sentir esa satisfacción un momento, aunque permitió que Yugi tuviese el control del ritmo y de las estocadas, Atem sonrió sintiendo que la velocidad de Yugi bajaba, seguramente ante el cansancio de un movimiento al que su cuerpo no estaba habituado. Recostó a Yugi sobre la cama y le acomodó las piernas a los costados, en una posición más cómoda para ambos y comenzó a moverse, iniciando una serie certera de estocadas, golpeando contra el cuerpo de Yugi en movimientos controlados pero efectivos.

Atem se agachó sobre el cuerpo de Yugi, recargándose en los codos para tener un mejor soporte, mayor velocidad, embistiendo una y otra vez contra el cuerpo del pequeño, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos mientras que Yugi se aferraba a su espalda, clavándole las uñas de vez en cuando, arañándolo levemente.

—Atem... —Repetía el pequeño una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo el faraón aumentaba la fuerza de las estocadas y la fiereza del ritmo cada vez que le escuchaba. —Espera... —Pidió al fin, recuperando el habla. —Ya casi... Yo... Estoy... Ah, Atem...

El egipcio sintió el calor en su vientre casi al mismo tiempo de su propio clímax. Yugi se corrió unos instantes antes que él, una fracción de segundo en la que ambos alcanzaron la nota máxima de placer al llegar al orgasmo a la par. Yugi manchándolos a ambos con su semilla, Atem vaciándose dentro del cuerpo de su amado. Ambos sabiendo que acababan de consumar un amor que parecía tener milenios esperando ahí.

Atem necesitó de un respiro, un par de minutos para reponerse de la experiencia que todavía reclamaba partes de su mente y de su cuerpo, escalofríos que seguían recorriendo su cuerpo por todos lados. Y cuando por fin sintió al placer remitir, salió en un movimiento lento del cuerpo de Yugi, consiguiendo arrancarle un último gemido de placer, pero dejándole una sensación de vacío enorme.

Por un momento, Yugi temió que Atem fuese a retirarse para asearse ahora que habían terminado, temió que lo dejase solo, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue sentir que el faraón se acomodaba sobre él, como estaba antes de salir, con el oído pegado a su pecho, atento a su corazón, y las manos entrelazadas a su espalda en un gesto posesivo y territorial. Como si lo reclamara como suyo.

—Te amo también. —Admitió al final el faraón, con voz ahogada y los ojos apretados, mientras estiraba el cuello para ocultar el rostro contra el mentón de Yugi. —Debí decirlo hace un rato, pero no encontraba las palabras. —Admitió mientras el pequeño comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello y un par de lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas.

—No hacía falta. —Respondió con voz quebrada, consiguiendo que Atem abriera los ojos, pasmado al escucharle así.

El faraón se movió rápido, recorriéndose hasta recargar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y acunando a Yugi en su regazo, besándole el cabello, la frente, los párpados.

—Perdóname... —Murmuró Atem sintiendo un vacío en el estómago. —Perdóname, no quise hacerte daño, yo...

—No es eso. —Admitió Yugi sonriendo ampliamente mientras las lágrimas seguían abriéndose paso por sus mejillas. —De verdad, es sólo que estoy muy feliz.

Atem, temblando, apresó a Yugi entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con fuerzas y agradeciendo internamente por todo cuanto había ocurrido hasta ese momento.

Por un momento se había sentido miserable al escuchar la voz quebrada de Yugi, temió no haber sido suficientemente cuidadoso para preparar el cuerpo de su amante, temió que Yugi se arrepintiera de haber consumado un amor que tenía demasiado tiempo esperando a ser confesado. Lo último que habría querido era que la experiencia de Yugi (su primera vez juntos) fuera un mal recuerdo.

Ya había escuchado o leído por ahí que, ante la tensión acumulada en el acto, las personas podían entrar en llanto para liberar toda la energía que no se había aprovechado. No sabía que fuese real, así que cuando el pequeño comenzó a sollozar con el rostro oculto en su pecho, Atem apretó con fuerzas el cuerpo de Yugi, para hacerle saber que todo iría bien.

—Hikari... mi hikari... —Murmuró Atem haciendo consciente de cuán cierta era aquella afirmación. Yugi era su luz, su ancla a la realidad, la única persona que lo detenía de tomar venganza contra sus enemigos. —No sabes cómo te amo. —Repitió una vez más, consiguiendo que Yugi contuviera la respiración un instante.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono y el pequeño levantó el rostro. Atem sonrió limpiando las lágrimas con sus manos y tragando saliva, sintiéndose aliviado al ver la sonrisa enorme, diáfana, tranquila que Yugi le regresaba.

—Mi hikari... —Murmuró Atem atrayendo el rostro de Yugi para besarle.

—Mi faraón. —Respondió Yugi después del beso, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el cansancio abrumarle el cuerpo.

El llanto había cesado. Ahora sólo sentía el cuerpo pesado.

Yugi agradeció muchísimo cuando Atem se recorrió en la cama con cuidado, acomodándolo en torno a su cuerpo, aún con las piernas trenzadas, ambos abrazados el uno al otro, temiendo soltarse y quebrantar la quietud del momento.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Yugi se acomodó sobre el pecho del faraón, no le importó la sensación de humedad por la piel sudada, se deleitó en el calor que ambos cuerpos habían generado y suspiró de nuevo cuando Atem le levantó el rostro para besarlo.

—Duérmete rápido. —Pidió Atem con ternura, apretando aún más a Yugi cerca de él. —Antes de que quiera comerte otra vez.

—Ten piedad. —Pidió Yugi divertido. —No sabía que esto era tan agotador.

—Piedad es lo último que quiero tenerte. —Admitió el faraón, divertido, sintiendo cómo Yugi apretaba el agarre en sus piernas y trataba de pegarse más a él. —Descansa. —Dijo al final el faraón, besando con ternura la frente de Yugi. —Que mañana será un día largo.

—A tu lado, que venga todo Egipto a pelear contra mí, si quieren. —Murmuró Yugi en medio de un bostezo, justo antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo. —A tu lado soy invencible.


End file.
